VADER: MIA Episode II: Return of the Chosen One
by herc009
Summary: PART TWO OF THE SOTRY VADER: MIA Returning to the Alliance Anakin stands trial for his crimes. But everything changes when Yoda arrives, and a new threat is added for the Skywalker's to contend with.
1. Chapter 1

VADER: MIA

Episode II: Return of the Chosen One

It was a small room used as a makeshift courtroom. Normally it was an officer's mess hall, but this day it was to be the place where one of the most wanted men by the Alliance was to put on trial for his crimes.

Sitting in the witness seat of the make shift courtroom, his hands bound with a pair of stun cuffs, Anakin looked around at each of the people in the room as they gave their reasons for him to be executed immediately. Mon Mothma as the Head of State for the time being, listened to each argument; Princess Leia and Admiral Ackbar sat by as witnesses to the on going proceedings.

Luke sat off to the left side of his father listening and thinking of how he might change their minds and convince them that he was now someone they could trust.

"Mon Mothma," Borsk Ahtob one of the only political people in attendance of the trial, argued, "I need not go into what is already an obvious reason for his immediate execution. You Princess... were there when your own planet was destroyed; my own people have suffered at his hands," he continued to argue, pointing at Anakin, "As well as millions of others; how can we sit in judgment when we all know what needs to be done?"

Borsk Ahtob had risen to rank of Senator because the Empire, for suspicious behaviors, had executed the entire Bothan Political staff; Borsk being next in the chain of command assumed the position of Senator.

"Senator, we are all aware of what Lord Vader is guilty of. Our reasons for this trial are not only to reach a decision of guilt, which he undoubtedly is, but also to come to an understanding as to whether we should believe why he has surrendered himself to us, or... if this is an elaborate plan conceived by the Emperor." Mon Mothma retorted.

"If he's executed now there will be no need for understanding, and if he does have any plans they will die with him." Borsk replied.

"If I may," Luke said standing up, addressing all in the room; "no one here knows the reasons for what my father has done over the years, more than he." Luke said motioning towards his father, "He, himself has admitted to the crimes you now charge him with, before this trial even started; all I ask, is that you give him a chance to speak for himself, and then make you decisions."

Sitting back down Luke looked to Mon Mothma then to each of the other members of the high command hoping that his plea would not fall of deaf ears.

"If there are no further arguments from the floor I believe that Princess Leia and Admiral Ackbar have their own thoughts to add to the record..."

_"Hold those thoughts you will," _Yoda, said interrupting Mon Mothma, _"Something to say have I."_

"Master Yoda," Mon Mothma said quite surprised, as were the rest of the people in the room, "h h how is this possible, all reports informed that all Jedi were killed including yourself, during the Jedi purge ordered by the Emperor."

_"A deception it was, until ready the time was for my return, and here to stop this decision I will ask."_ Yoda answered.

"MON MOTHMA! This is an outrage," Senator Ahtob screamed, "I'm sure you will not let this... **being** interfere with this trial."

"Senator, if anyone can stop this trial, he stands before you, Master Yoda has gained the confidence of myself, and people long before you and I ever came to power, and I'm sure he'll have it long after we are gone." Mon Mothma answered sharply.

Admiral Ackbar pointed to one of the guards, motioning him to stand next to the Senator, The guard moved knowing that any further outbursts were to be controlled by him, nothing physical of course, unless that is, he had no other course of action. All this explained to him and his fellow guards before the trial began.

Anakin stood, drawing attention from all the guards, whose fingers moved closer to the triggers of their blasters. All who were in the room became tense, as to what the intentions Lord Vader had. Walking slowly towards Master Yoda he took a knee in front of him, and spoke softly.

"Master Yoda I have no words to atone for my actions over the years and there is no way that I will ever be forgiven for my crimes, I do respectively ask that I be given the chance to right some of the wrongs I have done. Then should this council see fit to carry out an execution I will abide by their decision."

_"A lot to atone for you have Anakin told you I did of the powers of the dark side, but glad I am that back you are."_ Yoda Answered.

Yoda placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder and motioned him back to his seat.

_"Alone I will speak to you three." _Yoda respectfully asked, motioning towards Mon Mothma, Admiral Ackbar and Princess Leia.

Mon Mothma nodded then said, "This court will stand in recess for... One hour?" She asked tentatively, looking at Master Yoda. Yoda nodded I agreement, then turned towards Anakin as the guards started to take him away, he requested.

_"Mon Mothma, stay I would like Anakin to, as well as the boy, Skywalker."_

Again, Mon Mothma just nodded then motioned for the guards to leave them alone.

"We'll be just out side the door," one of them said as they left the chamber.

As the door closed and locked from the outside Mon Mothma spoke first.

"Master Yoda let me be the first to say that we are extremely pleased that you are here with us, and that the Emperor did not succeed in his attempt to eliminate you."

_"Happy am I to still be with you, but sorry am I that hide I did," _Yoda answered.

Admiral Ackbar who had remained silent through all of this finally spoke.

"Master Yoda, be it known that the attack on the Jedi was a plot from the Emperor to rid the Galaxy of the last major threat to him. But... we have here," motioning towards Anakin, "one of the biggest offenders from the Empire, why should it be that you would ask that he not pay for his crimes."

_"Never did I ask for him not to atone for his crimes, a lot of death and destruction has he caused, come back they can not, but his help we will need to defeat the Emperor."_ Yoda responded.

Princess Leia knowing of Master Yoda from stories her, father Bail Organa had told her during her youth sat up in her seat asking.

"Master Yoda what is it that you are asking?"

_"Place him into my custody you will, retrained will he be, to help with ending the Emperors reign,"_ he began explaining, _"And if successful we are, then atoned for his crimes he will be,"_ Yoda finished.

"Master Yoda, you ask a lot of us, and we have yet to discern if he is who he says he is." Mon Mothma added.

_"Know of the question to which you refer... Luke's father he is." _Yoda replied.

The looks that followed were of utter surprise. Then turned to question, as each of the High Command looked first at Anakin then at Luke.

"How can you be so sure of this?" Admiral Ackbar asked.

_"Knew of his relationship and marriage to the former Queen of Naboo I did, and at the birth of his son I was."_ Yoda answered looking at Luke.

Anakin hearing this blurted, "You knew all this and yet you did nothing to stop me?"

_"Head strong you were, and much like Qui-Gon you are,"_ Yoda started, _"always changing are the things around us and though the way of the Jedi it is not, knew of the outcome I did."_

"And you did nothing to stop me," Anakin added.

_"Counseled you I did, and hoped that happen this would not,"_ Yoda continued, _" always in motion the future is, and never certain can the outcome be when deal with it you do."_

Anakin bowed his head remembering that Yoda had said these things, and being impatient and to involved with the lust for power to save Padme the words meant nothing to him then, but had he knew then what he knew now, things and his life could have been very different.

Luke sat watching Anakin, feeling what he determined was sorrow he turned to Yoda and asked.

"Master Yoda? I know nothing of the Force, but yet when... Anakin said he was my father at first I didn't believe him, but something in my heart told me he was, is this what the Force will give me the insight to know things?" Luke asked.

_"Many things you will come to know... and do, with the Force as your ally, tell you Obi-Wan did not?"_ Yoda asked in return.

Ben didn't really teach me very much at all, some lightsaber training and some stories... but that's about all." Luke answered.

_"Then much to learn you have young one."_ Yoda replied.

"Master Yoda a decision has been made," Mon Mothma started, "it is with great reluctance, and a heavy heart that I release Anakin to you."

Yoda nodded in acknowledgement, as Mom Mothma continued.

"The crimes he has committed and the suffering he has caused are to great to over look, but…" Mon Mothma not believing she was doing this, "If it was anyone but you who asked this of me, the answer would have been no."

She went on, glancing quickly at Luke.

"I'm sure we have your assurance gesturing to the Princess then to Admiral Ackbar, "that Anakin will be closely watched, and any suspicious behaviors will be brought to our attention immediately," Mon Mothma finished.

Yoda thought for several seconds_,"Out of the back we will go, for this decision I fear, you will hear nothing but grief,"_ Yoda replied.

Turning, he slowly made his way towards the rear exit of the room stopping he said.

_"Mon Mothma, one final question for you do I have?" _Yoda asked.

"Anything you wish Master Yoda," she answered.

_"A ship to carry us to my home I will need."_

Turning to Admiral Ackbar, she asked that he take care of this request directly. Standing and walking towards Luke, she said softly.

"Luke I know at the time you spoke you believed him to be your father but given that the Empire is no stranger to trickery, we did not, had it not been for Master Yoda's intervention your father would now be awaiting his execution." She concluded.

"I kind of figured that, but I had hoped you would at least have considered it. Ben told me some stories of Master Yoda, and how he was the best of all the Jedi; but I guess that's something for me to find out, this Force stuff is new to me and yet its not if you know what I mean." Luke replied.

"I don't know much more than you Luke, but what I do know is that properly trained a Jedi can do some amazing things." Mon Mothma added.

Stepping around Luke, she turned to Master Yoda asking, "Can you tell me where you will be going Master Yoda?"

_"Inform you I will once on our way we are, now rest I need,"_ Yoda answered.

"Master Yoda before you go I will ask that Anakin have a bio scan to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt of who he is." Mon Mothma expressed.

_"Believe me you do not?"_ Yoda replied.

Mom Mothma hesitant to answer but finally spoke, "Its not that I don't believe you Master Yoda, I, we just want to be sure." she finished gesturing towards the Princess and Admiral Ackbar.

With a somber look, Yoda nodded his head and whispered, _"Much damage has the Emperor caused when trusted the Jedi are not."_


	2. Chapter 2

VADER: MIA

Episode II: Return of the Chosen One

Chapter 2

Anakin lay on the table as the Bio-scanner passed back and forth over his body. A standard scan took only minutes but with all the circuitry that kept him alive, the scanner had to be recalibrated.

2-1B stood at the controls while Dr. Dri'see stood by the computer programming it with the different test he wanted done.

Turning from the computer, he walked the few steps and stood next to Anakin, and began a closer inspection the suit that kept him alive. Moving to his chest plate Dr. Dri'see began questioning Anakin about its functions.

"Anakin, I understand the need for the prosthetics, but why do you need the breathing apparatus?"

"After my battle with Obi-Wan on Mustafar, my body was badly burned by the lava, had the Emperor not found me when he did, I would have died from my injuries." he responded.

"But didn't the Emperor tell you or the MED tech that worked on you, that this would be temporary, while your lungs healed." Dr. Dri'see began to explain; reaching over to a small table he retrieved a data pad with some preliminary results from an earlier test, "From the preliminary readings of the Bio-scan, I see no reason for you to remain in this suit, and as far as the scars from the burns, those can be virtually removed with some minor surgery and a few treatments in a Bacta tank." he informed Anakin.

"What are you saying Doctor?" Anakin asked bewildered.

"I mean that you can take this off any time you wish." Dr. Dri'see answered.

"Take it off I can take this off!" He replied understanding now after all these years the Emperor knew how much he hated the suit but told him he could not live without it. He now knew that it was a prison designed to keep him loyal to the Emperor. **"REMOVE IT NOW DOCTOR." ** Anakin ordered his voice sounding ominous.

Dr. Dri'see froze at the sound of Anakin's voice not sure he should move, he hesitantly asked.

"I'm not sure where to begin, have you ever taken it off before?"

"At the base of my helmet in the back is a release button, press it and remove my helmet." Anakin informed the Doctor.

Moving slowly Dr. Dri'see reached around Anakin's head to where the release button was located, feeling around until he found it, he depressed the button. Almost immediately, a hissing sound came from the helmet as it depressurized. Removing it, the Doctor got his first look at the damage done by the burns suffered so many years ago.

"These look fresh," Dr. Dri'see, said examining the burns on Anakin's scalp, "almost like you suffered them recently, how can that be?"

Removing the rest of his headgear that included his mask, Dr. Dri'see moved closer examining every blemish, scar and burn. After several minutes, Dr. Dri'see gave his opinion.

"I'm not entirely sure, and without further examination of your head gear but I think, it was designed to keep your injuries from healing, that doesn't make any sense." Dr. Dri'see concluded.

"It makes sense to me Doctor; you see this suit was designed by the Emperor, supposedly to keep me alive, because at that time I was informed that I could not live with out it. I now know the suit design is a prison to keep me in agony. Yet another lie perpetuated to keep me loyal to him." Anakin said his voice now sounding human and less threatening with out his mask on.

"Doctor!" 2-1B said from across the room, "The Bio-scan is now complete, and the final results are now coming in."

Turning to acknowledge 2-1B Dr. Dri'see ordered him to bring the results to him. Standing next to Anakin, he went over the results and was pleased at what he saw.

"What is it Doctor?" Anakin asked.

"Well I was right you do not need to wear this suit," Dr. Dri'see began, "how ever you can not leave it off for very long ether, it seems that not only was it designed to slowly heal your wounds. It also seems that there is some kind of self-destruct mechanism built into it, it activates as soon as you take your helmet off, but resets when you put it back on. Rather ingenious if you ask me, but made from a very obsolete technology, Ill call the techs and have them deactivate the system, it shouldn't take more that a minute or two," Dr. Dri'see explained.

"Destruct mechanism? Lies all lies I trusted him, and he puts a destruct mechanism." pausing and remembering where he was, and the task that now lay ahead of him he slowly regained his composure, "Is that all Doctor?" Anakin asked, still visibly angry.

"Well there is more but nothing that is detrimental to your health, the prosthetics are also made to hinder you ability to move, and" the Doctor paused thinking better of telling him this next part.

"What Doctor?" Anakin asked.

"Well they also house the explosive device connected to the destruct mechanism," the Doctor answered hesitantly.

"Its ok Doctor for too long I have let what the Emperor has done to me get the best of me no more, his time is coming to an end, I assure you, now please continue." Anakin said reassuring Doctor

"As I said seems it was made to slow you down, I'm taking a guess but this suit wasn't made to keep someone alive sounds more like it was made to keep someone angry." Dr. Dri'see added.

"Yes doctor, angry at the people that tried to help him; angry at the people... that deserved his loyalty. How long will it take until I'm fully healed?" Anakin asked.

"Well as I said some minor surgery for the burns; scars; and to replace your prosthetics and a session in a Bacta tank, a couple of days at the most a week if you do shorter sessions, and you'll be fit as a Bantha during mating season." Dr. Dri'see estimated.

"Funny Doctor but I don't have that much time I'm due to leave in a day." Anakin responded.

"Well then I guess we better get started." Dr. Dri'see finished.

Turning to 2-1B he ordered him to get the replacement prosthetics and ready the operating room for immediate surgery. Acknowledging his orders 2-1B left the MED bay to gather the things the Doctor needed.

Emperor Palpatine's new apprentice entered his office, coming as soon as she received the message he wanted her. Stepping up to his desk, she bowed and took to one knee saying.

"You have need of me, my Master."

"Yes I have given it great thought and I do not wish you to gain Lord Vader and his son's confidence, I do however wish you to kill young Skywalker, it doesn't matter how you do it, but that you do, do it, and do it soon." Emperor Palpatine ordered.

"Yes my Master, it will be done," Darth Sidious' new apprentice responded.

Rising from her knee, she whirled around her flame colored hair swinging in the air as she left the Emperors office.

"I know it will be done my private assassin," activating his personal log recorder he added something further to his private reports, " From this point on any dealing with my new apprentice shall be noted as The Emperor's Hand."

Mara Jade walked at a brisk pace, heading to the Emperors private hangar, she contacted her special troops and alerted them ready her ship for immediate departure. Calling the turbo lift, she waited several minutes for the lift to arrive, going over the tenuous plan she had begun to make while watching the message from Lord Vader.

Assured that she would improve on it as she headed to the Maw, she entered the hangar bay with a very determined look about her. Her men worked fast but thorough readying her ship.

"What's the status of my ship," she barked, "when can I leave, and I better hear NOW !" she ordered.

Captain Cronew, the leader of her troops responded, and snapped to attention at her approach.

"Ma'am, we have just finished the power up sequence, and are just finishing loading your supplies as we speak, so you can leave immediately."

"Good see to it that once I leave you have every bit of information sent to me about a Luke Skywalker, and I mean everything, even if you think I don't want it send it, is that understood." she emphasized and thrust a finger into his chest.

"It will be done ma'am," Captain Cronew responded still standing at attention.

"Clear the bay! Unless that is, you want to be sucked into space," she ordered turning and heading to her ship.

Anakin woke to several familiar faces staring at him, Mon Mothma, Admiral Ackbar, Luke, and Yoda stood by the door watching, while Dr. Dri'see jotted some notes down on Anakin's chart. Noticing him awake the Doctor asked.

"Well Anakin, how do you feel?"

"I… I don't know, it's been along time since anyone has asked me that, how should I feel Doctor?" he responded.

"Well given the fact that I just rebuilt you, so to speak and a side from being a little groggy from the anesthesia, how about, good." he returned.

"Then good it is Doctor, I thank you for doing what you've done, but when can I leave?" Anakin asked.

"Well get to that, but first, you shouldn't have any extreme pain, the pain inhibitors will control that for the time being and I really need to see how you new prosthetics are going to work, before you go anywhere," he answered.

Luke stood anxiously next to the door watching as Anakin slowly sat up and tried to stand. Placing his feet on the floor, and with the help of Doctor Dri'see he stood.

"How do you feel?" Dr. Dri'see asked again.

"Lighter I think," Anakin answered moving his legs around.

"You should your old legs were quite a bit heavier than the ones you have now," Dr. Dri'see started, "as I said before that suit slowed you down quite a bit, I can't imagine how you didn't feel pain the entire time you wore it."

"Oh but I did Doctor every single day of my life I felt pain, and anger towards the one who put me in it," Anakin replied.

_"Kept you connected to the dark side it did."_ Yoda added.

Luke walked over to help his father saying, "Father, you should walk a bit so you can get use to your new legs, I'm sure they'll take a while to get use to."

Both turned to the Doctor for confirmation. Dr. Dri'see nodded saying.

"Yes by all means walk about the MED bay; if any adjustments need to be made I can do them before I release you." He replied.

Luke stood on the right side of Anakin while Dr. Dri'see stood on the left. Walking with him the first few steps Dr. Dri'see motioned for Luke to step back and allow Anakin to continue by himself. Taking a few more steps Anakin wheeled around staggering a bit, still being groggy from the anesthesia, righting himself he continued to walk.

"I do feel lighter and quite a bit relieved, its a strange sensation not breathing through my mask, I guess that's going to take a little getting use too also." He said looking to the Doctor

"For lack of better terminology it's almost like you were reborn; I see no reason for you not to be released," turning to Mon Mothma he added, "With your permission?"

Mon Mothma nodded in agreement, then turned to Admiral Ackbar she added, "Well I don't think we're needed here Admiral, if you will," she motioned towards the door, "I think we have a few things to take care of at the command center."

Before leaving, she looked to Anakin saying, "I hope you take the chance I'm giving you to right some of the things you have done before coming here. A lot is riding on this one decision, if Master Yoda hadn't come and spoke in your defense you would be awaiting execution, and now with the Doctors explanation of your previous condition, I feel that I made the right choice, and I trust that you will not disappoint me."

"I'll not let you regret your decision," he responded nodding to Mon Mothma.

"Doctor what has happened to my suit?" Anakin asked turning to the Doctor.

"The legs were destroyed for fear they destruct mechanism might set off the explosives, as for the rest of your suit, the helmet mask and cape, we have them in storage just in the other room why do you ask?" The Doctor returned.

Turning to Mon Mothma and Admiral Ackbar Anakin asked.

"Is there any way to see that they get back to the Emperor I want him to know that I am no longer his pawn to push around?"

"It might take a little doing and I see what you're trying to do, I think that it could be arranged, no promises of course." Mon Mothma answered.

With that said, she motioned for Admiral Ackbar to leave.

"Well then I guess Ill go gather up your suit and get it boxed up, if you feel any ill affects please return to MED bay immediately, other than that you are released," the Doctor finished as he turned and went into the other room.

_"Then away we must go, ahead of us a lot of work we have." _ Yoda urged.


	3. Chapter 3

**VADER: MIA**

**Episode II: Return of the Chosen One**

**Chapter 3**

Yoda and Luke were sitting in the common area of the Theta-class shuttle Mon Mothma and Admiral Ackbar had given them. Primarily used to ferry Diplomats and luminaries from ship to planet and in some cases from planet to planet. Yoda had asked for something different and with fewer armaments, but Anakin convinced him it wouldn't be a bad idea to use the shuttle, considering whom they were, and where they were going.

Sitting across from Luke Yoda sensed Luke's indecisions and asked.

_"Questions you have, hmm?"_

"I don't know this is all so new to me its not everyday I find out that my father is alive and the most wanted man by the Alliance next to the Emperor, how am I suppose to feel?" He asked in return.

_"Answer that question I can not, answer that question you must."_ Yoda replied.

"But where do I look to find the answers who do I ask?" Luke returned.

_"Tell you anything of your father, Obi-Wan did?"_ Yoda asked.

"Only that Darth Vader betrayed and killed my father, but now I know that that wasn't true, why would Ben lie to me?"

_"Troubled Obi-Wan was when faced your father he did,"_ Yoda began, _"Killed him he thought when finished the battled was, and hurt him greatly it did."_

"Ben fought my father?" Luke asked surprised.

_"Yes fought him he did, but wanted to he did not,"_

"But Obi-Wan said they were like brothers how could he fight him?"

_"Answer that question better Obi-Wan can,"_ Yoda replied in a slightly louder voice looking around the room.

**"Do you think he's ready to know the truth,"** Obi-Wan questioned.

"Ready or not know he must, if a Jedi he is to become." Yoda answered.

Sitting in the seat next to Luke and Yoda the figure of Obi-Wan appeared. Luke surprised and a little scared reached out passing his hand through the figure of Obi-Wan.

"How is this possible, is this a holo of some kind?" Luke blurted out.

**"No, Luke I am no holo it's me Obi-Wan."**

"It can't be you were killed by" Luke tried to say.

**"Yes Luke, by your father, but at that time he was still Darth Vader, and not the man I trained and knew as Anakin Skywalker and a trusted friend."** Obi-Wan answered

_"Talk you two will; counseling to Anakin I must give."_ Yoda said leaving them and heading to the cockpit.

Watching Yoda leave Luke turned back to Obi-Wan still having a surprised look on his face.

Without even asking Obi-Wan knew the first question Luke was going to ask, he replied.

**"To answer your first question, I'm sure that Yoda had told you as well as I have that with the Force as your ally many things are possible, even the impossible in some cases."**

"But that doesn't answer how," Luke returned.

**"Some things Luke you have to take on faith and not question why my time is short and other more important questions need to be answered."**

"Ok I'll go along with that. However, in the same respect why didn't you have faith in me? You could have told me that it was my father that betrayed you and the others, and not Darth Vader, you make him sound like to different people."

"**From a certain point of view he was two different people, the person I knew and trained, and the person he became when Master Windu was killed In the Emperors office."**

"You still could have told me the truth." Luke continued to argue.

**"It was a judgment call and one I was reluctant to make, but did so at the time for your sake."**

"MY SAKE?"

**"Yes, your sake, if you had known then what you know now what would you have done? Run off and go to him, you would have been caught and tried as a spy or worse be in the service of the Emperor." **

"How do you know that would have happened? He knows now and turned against the Emperor; he might have done the same then." Luke argued.

**"Yes he might have, but at that time I wasn't willing to risk it... risk you, like I said, it was a judgment call, I had no way of knowing that he would react the way that he has."** Obi-Wan restated.

"Just the same I still would have like to known the truth."

**"I'm sorry Luke I wish I could take back some of the decisions I've made but I can't, and it is my burden to carry for some of those decisions."** Obi-Wan apologized.

"I guess" Luke paused, feeling like he might have over stepped his boundaries, "I might have made the same decisions if I were in your shoes."

Obi-Wan paused for several seconds then continued, **"After the fall of you father, and at the time of your birth, it was decided that I would bring you to your Aunt and Uncle in hopes that you would grow and live a good life."** Obi-wan explained, **"I was tasked with staying close and watching over you. Had the Emperor learned of your existence I was to take you to Yoda where you were to be trained to become a Jedi."**

"So my life was already planned for me and no one thought to ask me how I would feel about all this?"

**"No the decision was always yours. You can do as you please, but remember you told me you wanted to become a Jedi like your father; I hope you still want that." **

"Yes I still do but why all this secrecy why couldn't you just tell me the truth?"

**"I guess to protect you from what you are now finding out."**

Pausing a second the look in Luke's face was like a light came on as he thought about what Obi-Wan had just said.

"If you were at my birth, then you knew my mother?"

**"Yes but that is a story for another time, ask your father about her my time here is over for now, remember Luke trust in the Force and listen to Master Yoda he is the best of us all"** Obi-wan finished as his figure fading away.

Luke watched as Ob-Wan faded from view, still having many questions and not satisfied with what he had learned thus far. He gave in to the fact of what Obi-Wan had said, "sometimes you just have to take things on faith," standing he walked down the passage way to the cockpit; standing at the door way he listened to what Yoda was saying to his father.

_"Much to let go you have accomplish something you did that no other Jedi has."_

"I know Master but it's hard, knowing now that I was wrong, and all of you were right," Anakin started, "I was manipulated by the Emperor, used in his scheme to take over the Galaxy. Had I not stopped Master Windu from killing the Emperor things would be different."

Yoda nodded, knowing that Anakin wasn't finished.

"Padmé would still be alive, we could have raised Luke together, maybe even had more children, all that gone because he tricked me. I owe the Emperor Master, I want to kill him for everything he's done to the galaxy, to me, everyone." Anakin replied frustrated.

_"Travel down the path to the dark side again, will you, hmm,"_ Yoda said bopping Anakin on the head with his cane.

"No, Master" Anakin replied rubbing the spot where Yoda had hit him, "I can't I wont, but he doesn't deserve to live."

_"Know this I do tried I did, but failed," Yoda started, "Only together will we defeat the Emperor now tired and hungry am I, and someone here to talk to you there is,"_ Yoda said turning to Luke.

Getting out of the co-pilots seat he walked passed Luke motioning him to sit.

_"Talk to your father you will. Answers he will have for you." _

Walking down to the common area Yoda still sensed the presence of Obi-Wan.

_"Ended your talk with the boy early you did."_ He said.

**"Yes, he wanted to know about his mother, and I thought best to let Anakin tell him of her,"** Obi-Wan responded.

_"Tell him of his sister did you?"_

**"No I didn't think it prudent at this point, not until we know if Anakin succeeds in his return to the light." **Obi-Wan answered.

_"The right choice that was, return you will once we arrive on Dagobah?"_ Yoda inquired.

**"Yes Luke still has questions for me and the Force tells me that my job is unfinished."** Obi-Wan replied.

_"Rest do I need now, there is much to do in the coming weeks, conserve your power until needed again are you." _Yoda finished entering his quarters, and climbing into his bed.

**"Master Yoda, do you think…"** Obi-Wan started to ask.

_"Early it is to tell you anything, unclear is the future, much work do we have. Yes, much work do we have,"_ Yoda said drifting off to sleep.

Mara sat in the pilot's seat of her new Zeta-class shuttle she promptly named the **Sparrow** the second it came off the assembly line. Although it required two people to fly, this shuttle modified to her specifications and only required one person to fly it. Setting the Sparrow on autopilot, she activated her computer retrieving the data on Luke and Anakin she had received from the Emperor and Captain Cronew.

Starting with Luke's data first, she down loaded all of the data onto a data pad, and headed to the common area to relax. Walking into the area Slips, Mara's V-1 astromech droid was emerging from the galley with a cool drink for her. Setting her data pad down on the table she took the drink from Slips, patting him on the dome she thanked him.

"Thanks Slips, I was kind of thirsty; now if you don't mind head to the cockpit and make sure we don't deviate from our course, and let me know when we arrive at the Maw, I will examine this data then catch a little shut eye."

Slips bleeped his acknowledgement, and then headed to the cockpit. Mara watched for a second then turned her attention back to the data pad. Reading it for several minutes, she came across something that peaked her interest.

"So you hale from Tatooine, a good place to start, there maybe someone there that you have ties." she whispered with a smirk on her face.

Tossing the data pad on the table she went to the entrance of the common area, in a raised voice she told Slips to change course for Tatooine. Hearing his reply she headed to her quarters for a quick session in the fresher then a nice long nap.

Emperor Palpatine walked down the long hall of the Imperial Palace that headed to his private office, after a long day of dealing with business he looked forward to the time he spent alone contemplating new ways in which to subjugate the worlds that still hadn't succumb to his will.

Entering his office, his personal attendants had just finished bringing in his meal and were about to leave when he arrived.

"Stop" He ordered them, "have Commander Jasweethh report to me immediately."

Saying nothing, the attendants bowed and backed out of the office. Sitting behind his desk he quickly glanced at his meal, pushing it aside he reached for his drink a slowly sipped it, awaiting Commander Jasweethh to arrive.

"What would you like to know Luke?" Anakin asked turning slightly in the pilot's seat and looking at Luke, who appeared to be nervous and excited simultaneously as he took a seat in the co-pilot's chair.

Unsure where to begin Luke went over the many questions he had in his head. Which question do I ask first? My mother, about why he turned, why he turned back. Settling on what he thought would be the easiest and the least likely to bother his father he asked.

"Father, what was mother like?"

Anakin looked at Luke and started to tell him of how they first met, and how he thought she was an angel. How he thought about her every day until they met again on Courscant, assigned by the council to guard her life, because of an assassination attempt on her life.

"No father I want to know her; I want to know what she was like?" Luke reiterated.

Staring out the view port Anakin though for several minutes then answered.

"Your mother was my friend; partner, lover, and someone who could melt my heart just by a look. I fell in love with her the first time I saw her as a boy on Tatooine." he began, "and thought of her every day until we met again,"

Luke watched the expressions on Anakin's face change as he went on about his mother. No one would have ever thought that the ominous Darth Vader had ever had such feelings for another being.

"And when the Jedi council asked me to guard her life, it was the best time for me to tell her of my feelings for her, at first she didn't want to hear it, but I could tell by her expressions and her face that she felt the same as I."

Anakin smiled as he remembered the days he spent with her on Naboo the talks the laughs, bringing him self-back to reality he continued.

"I would have done anything for her no matter how bizarre the request, it is that love that drove me to lust for the power to never let her die, it is also that lust for power that killed her."

Anakin paused as the feelings he felt many years ago when he thought he had killed her hit him like a tidal wave, but this time the feelings didn't anger him, they made him sad, unable to speak he excused him self turning the ship over to Luke.

Luke not knowing what to say, he watched as galaxies most feared person showed emotions so unlike his reputation. Watching his father leave, he turned his attention to the controls when he found tears in his eyes.

Anakin entered his quarters, sitting on the bed with his head in his hands trying to purge the memories from his mind not being able to do so he looks up at the ceiling sobbing as he whispered, "I'm sorry Padmé I am so sorry."

Yoda sensing Anakin's intense emotions left his quarters and walked the few steps to Anakin's, knocking on the door, he waited until Anakin answered, then entered.

_"Troubled you are from days passed, hmm?"_ Yoda asked softly.

"Yes, Master, I have caused the people that loved me so much grief and pain, the people that counted on me, especially my Padmé, all that grief is hitting me all at once," Anakin answered.

_"Such is the way of the return to the light side, feelings long forgotten return they will, come to terms with them you must, or end up in far worse place than the dark side of the Force."_ Yoda explained.

There's a worse place than that?" Anakin asked regaining some composure.

_"Yes a prisoner of your own mind, troubled with things that change you can not."_ Yoda replied.

"Master Yoda every ones asked me why I gave myself up to Luke, why is it that you haven't?"

_"Already knew did I, when returned you did."_ Yoda responded.

"What do I tell Luke when he asks?"

_"Hit you too hard I did; if the answers to that question you do not know, hmm" _Yoda, replied.

"Tell him I sacrificed everything for the love of my son, he'll never believe that, I'm not sure I believe it." Anakin returned.

_"If believe it you do not, then lost you truly are, and beyond any help."_

"No master I believe it I just don't know how I'm to convince Luke of it."

"_Believe it he does, for he would not stand up for what he does not believe, hear the truth from you he must, only then will you find the peace you search."_

"The truth, huh."

_"This last piece of advice do I give, then return to my rest I must, the past is the past and cannot be changed, but the future is always in motion and is never sure, think not on days passed only what can be done now and in the future, and there you will find redemption."_

Yoda finished and started to leave pausing at the door to Anakin's quarters he said._"Meditate on this you will."_

Anakin sat on the floor thinking of everything that Yoda had said knowing in his heart that he was right, but still had some doubts. Yoda still standing outside of Anakin's door, eyes closed and fully in touch with the Force whispered.

_"Much to learn you still have young Skywalker."_


	4. Chapter 4

**VADER: MIA**

**Episode II: Return of the Chosen One**

**Chapter 4**

Anakin and Luke stood facing each other, lightsabers in hand and activated each taking a defensive stance. Yoda was off to the side watching intently as Anakin began to show Luke the finer points of using his lightsaber.

"Don't over extend, let the Force guide you in you moves," Anakin said as Luke parried Anakin's thrusts then tried to counter, but losing his balance his lightsaber fell from his hand as he hit the ground.

_"Focus young one, help you the Force can," _Yoda instructed.

Luke picked himself up off the ground, summoning his lightsaber to his hand he activated it and swung it up reading for his next attack. Relaxing and letting the Force fill him, he visualized an attack, but what he hadn't realized was that it was no vision he was actually attacking his father.

Anakin easily blocked each of Luke swings and thrusts but with each blow he felt the strength behind the attacks. Stretching deeper into the Force Anakin disarmed Luke using an advanced defensive move, that only a knight or Master would know.

Luke's lightsaber sailed several feet and landed on the ground deactivated.

"You let your emotions get the best of you son, you see how easily I unarmed you; relax and think before you react."

"But I was relaxed, I could feel" Luke started to say.

"That's all for now go get cleaned up and well start another lesson in an hour." Anakin said cutting Luke off.

Watching Luke leave he waited until he was out of earshot before addressing Master Yoda.

"He's learning quickly," Anakin, said taking a seat next to Yoda.

_"A fast learner he is, like another padawan I know."_ Yoda replied.

"I learned that quickly?" Anakin said knowing full that he was talking about him.

_"No, much slower did you learn, but not that much."_ Yoda recalled.

"Slower, what do you mean slower, as I remember I passed many a padawan that was well ahead of me, and they had been trained for a few years before I came along." Anakin replied.

_"It matters not how fast one learns, but that he uses what he learns not for himself but for the protection of others." _

"I know that Master, but he's growing in strength and a lot quicker once he's attuned to the Force, and we've only been training for a couple of weeks."

_"Happy am I with the progress young Luke has made, but much more work to be done before a mission he is ready for." _

"So you don't think he's going too quickly?" Anakin asked.

_"Quick or not, the only padawan he is, so dispersed to others our time is not," Yoda began," understand this you must, as your son you must not think of him, but as another student Hmm."_ Yoda finished.

"I understand Master but it won't be easy." Anakin replied.

_"Never easy is anything you do, hmmm?"_ Yoda asked.

"I guess not master."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mara landed her ship in the docking bay of Mos Eisley, she'd been to many a planet but this was by far the worst and dustiest. Grabbing her cloak and concealable weapons she ordered Slips to stay with the ship, and warn her should anyone try to board and loot it. Heading down the ramp, she secured it and activated the security system.

Looking for the exit, she made her way to the docking bay command center. Once there she flashed her identification, letting the manager know that she was here on official Imperial business. When the manager asked what her business was, she simply replied smugly.

"I'll be sure to pass along that you've inquired why I was here to the Emperor."

Not wanting any trouble especially from the Empire, the manager began apologizing and told her she could dock without a charge and her ship refueled.

"You were going to charge me," Mara said walking away while the manager again began to apologize for his impudence.

Before leaving the docking she turned saying, "Oh and as far as any one is concerned I WAS NEVER HERE," she said sternly as the door closed behind her she could still hear the manager complaining on how he was suppose to keep her presence a secret.

"Where to start?" She asked herself looking up a down the street.

Figuring the best place to start was somewhere she could get a drink, she scanned the area looking for any type of cantina or café, that looked shady enough that someone there might have some information for her.

Passing several, she stopped looking into each one until she found the place she felt would give her what she needed. Entering she began looking around checking every dark corner until she noticed through he Force that someone had become very interested in her. Turning slowly she zeroed in on the presence that she had drawn attention to and headed in that direction.

On the far side of the cantina, she approached a table that was further away from the others, which were evenly spaced around the cantina. Getting closer to the table to rather large Basilisks stood taking a defensive stance in front of the table. Not tall but having four heavily muscled arms attached to their bodies, Mara could only guess that if one of them should grab you it wouldn't be pretty.

Stopping just in front of them, the larger of two spoke in a gravely voice.

"State your business?"

"I have no business it was your boss I'm assuming that wanted me."

The smaller of the two stepped back and leaning over the table talked to someone or some being out of view. Turning back to the larger Basilisk, he whispered something into his ear. Nodding he spoke to Mara.

"The boss says you're hired if you want to start working as a barmaid or if you prefer as a hostess in the upstairs rooms."

"You can tell the boss that I'm not interested in working for him I already have a boss that would surely put him out of business just at my word."

"And what makes you think that you'll be able to say that word?" a voice asked from the darkness.

At that, comment the two Basilisks began to move for Mara what guessed was some type of blaster. It didn't look like anything she had ever seen, but it did take on the resemblance of a blaster. Not letting them remove their blasters from their holsters she pulled her lightsaber from her cloak. Activating it she didn't kill them out right, but being as accurate as she was with her lightsaber she disarmed the two henchmen with out leaving so much as a scratch on them.

"I'd say I have a very good chance of saying the word any time I wish, wouldn't you?" Mara replied staring at the two Basilisks who were quite irate and wanted with every ounce of their body to rip her apart.

The two moved slowly, taking up positions on either side of Mara. Her lightsaber still activated she angled it down and in a slightly raised voice warned.

"I spared their lives once, I won't be so nice the next time, so if you wouldn't mind I have a few questions for you, and if you have the right information for me it could prove quite profitable for you."

"Well that depends on the information you're looking for, and the amount of profit you're willing to part for that information." the unknown man said extending a hand into the light waving at the two Basilisks.

"First, we must dispense with the pleasantries," Mara said sarcastically.

"And those would be?"

"Why your name of course," she replied.

"Ok I'll bite," her unknown guest said leaning forward into the light, "but I wouldn't be the gentlemen that I'm known to be if I didn't let the lady go first."

Nodding in agreement she said," The name is Mara Jade and you?" she asked.

"Karrde, Talon Karrde." he replied.

---------------------------------------------------------

Palpatine not a patient man became increasingly irate the longer he had to wait for Commander Jasweethh. Slamming his Chandrilan Herb Tea down on the desk, he hit the button activating the Palace's internal comm system sending his message Palace wide.

"Commander Jasweethh, you are to report to me immediately." He ordered.

Closing the door behind him Commander Jasweethh answered.

"I'm here, your Excellency."

Stepping up to the side of the desk, he knelt, his head bowed. He'd only been there a second or two when he found himself half way across the room, with the Emperors Force lightening attack setting every nerve ending in his body on fire. As the Commander writhed in pain, Emperor Palpatine ceased his attack, coming around from behind his desk he voiced.

"Do not keep me waiting ever again, is that clear Commander?"

"I... I... was preparing my report to you my Emperor."

"Report?" I asked for no report."

"No, no, my Emperor," Jasweethh started still feeling the effects from his attack, we received, or rather found a package from the Alliance Addressed to you. It was adrift next to one of our deep space communications satellites, and as per your orders, anything coming in for you is to be scrutinized until it is determined safe for you to open, and since it was from the Alliance we double checked everything." Regaining full composure from the attack Commander Jasweethh again took a knee in front of the Emperor.

"Why was I not informed that there was a package until now?"

"As I said my Emperor it was your directive that any item addressed to you be examined before it is brought to your attention." He said closing his tightly expecting another attack to come.

Opening his eyes and lifting his head a bit the sight he saw was that of the Emperor's back as he returned to his desk.

Taking his seat Emperor Palpatine asked, "And what is the disposition of this package?"

"I informed the techs to await my call my, my Emperor."

"Then call your techs and have them deliver this package, then be off with you," he ordered, waving Commander Jasweethh away.


	5. Chapter 5

**VADER: MIA**

**Episode II: Return of the Chosen One**

**Chapter 5**

"So Karrde Talon Karrde what can you tell me about a Luke Skywalker?" Mara asked taking a seat.

"The name's Talon and that would depend on how many credits you're willing to part with to get that information." Talon replied.

Reaching into her cloak, she pulled a credit chip out and slid it across the table to him.

"How's this for a start?"

Picking up the chip Talon reach into his own pocket and pulled out a small device, placing the chip into it, he waited for the counter to stop then answered.

"Imperial credits, it's a good start but the going rate for information on Rebel Spies, I think you call them is twenty thousand credits."

Smiling and giving him a little nod she reached into her cloak again pulling out another chip, holding it up she said.

"If your information is good I think you'll be quite happy with the amount on this chip, and the correct terminology in scum," she returned placing the chip down on the table and covering it with her hand.

Looking at the chip as Mara placed her hand on top of it then at her, he took a couple of seconds then said.

"Ok, for ten thousand credits, I'll give you a nibble, and if you like what you hear you'll slide that chip to me deal."

Nodding she sat back in her chair, cupping the chip in her hand she crossed her arms in front of herself and waited for Talon to begin. Somewhat cute for a smuggler she thought, as she then leaned close to the table thinking it would be better if people from other tables didn't hear their conversation.

"Ok," Karrde started, "For one, he's the most wanted person by the Empire, but you already knew that, second he hails from this planet, but seeing that you're here you knew that."

Mara getting annoyed started looking around the cantina then back to Talon, blurted.

"Stop telling me things I do know, and start telling me stuff that I don't know or the deals off."

"Ok ok, I'm getting to that what you don't know is that he and his family lived not very far from this cantina. As I hear it no one has set foot on the property since the Imps destroyed their home and killed his family, not even the sand people have ventured there, so chances are if you're looking for anything about him you might find it there," he finished.

"Direction, and distance please? And I'm not complaining mind you but that was a little more than a nibble."

"So shoot me now if you want the directions you'll slide that chip over to me." He said pointing to her hand.

Mara stood, paused a second, then slid the chip over to Talon saying.

"Direction and distance? And as far as shooting you, I just may if this info turns out to be bogus."

"You can try but the odds of you succeeding are very low, so I'm sorry but Id have to bet against you, and its southwest of here, you can't miss it, it's the only burned out home in the area," he replied.

"You'll lose, so if I were you I'd play the board so at least you'll break even, and thanks," she said with a smirk.

Watching Mara leave he put the chip into the counter then leaned over to speak to another member of his organization who remained in the dark while the conversation went on, he said.

"I like her she's got spunk, and I have a strange feeling that were going to run into her again." Thinking for a moment he added, "Send Choogga and Spoolltt to keep an eye on her. I figure it's the least we can do since she paid me a total of sixty thousand for directions," he said looking at the display on the counter.

"You think that's wise boss? She may get offended being a Jedi and all."

"You think she's a Jedi?" Talon asked.

"Well she did carry a lightsaber and the way she disarmed Choogga and Spoolltt, what else could she be?"

"I've known people to carry lightsabers and they weren't Jedi, no I think she just got lucky." Talon concluded.

"I don't know she knew you were interested in her, but you're the boss."

"Just in case tell the two keep their distance, but close enough to help her if she gets into any trouble."

Exiting the cantina, she walked directly across the street to where pair of Jawas was selling different goods including speeders.

"I don't want to buy it I just need it for a day or so at the most."

Speaking to her through a translator the head Jawa told her that he was not in the habit of lending out his merchandise, and if she needed a speeder, she was going to have to buy it.

"How about I rent it from you for a day then you'll still get to sell it later." she offered holding out a credit chip worth a thousand credits.

After checking the value of the chip the head Jawa reluctantly took the chip, not wanting to pass up any profit he waved her to where the speeders were parked and told her to take her pick.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Luke ran through the jungle with Yoda sitting in a pouch strapped to his back. Sweat pouring from his body in the latest test of endurance master Yoda had tasked him with doing. He'd been running for what seemed like hours and his exhaustion was obvious. As Luke gasped for breath, he entered the clearing from which he had started the marathon run.

Yoda climbed from the pouch as Luke leaned against a tree trying to catch his breath. Yoda had barely touched the ground when he threw a three-meter long stick at Luke. Luke instantly pulling his lightsaber and igniting it, he cleaved the stick in half. Falling to the wet ground, he complained of his exhaustion.

"I can't... too tired."

Yoda showing no sign of sympathy retorted, _"If a Jedi you were several pieces the stick would now be in." _

Luke beginning to catch his breath said nothing but commented on his endurance.

"I thought I was in good shape."

_"Forget you will what you have learned, the Force a Jedi uses, to aid him, give him strength." _

"I try Master, I really try." Luke responded.

_"No! Do or do not there is no try; no more will I teach you today, rest and food do you need." _

"Yes, Master," Luke replied knowing that Yoda was less than pleased with his progress. After Luke cleaned up he headed back to the clearing from where he had started his latest training, hoping to be alone to think he found his father sitting there meditating.

"Father," he said taking a seat in front of him, "I don't think that Master Yoda is pleased with my training."

Anakin who was deep in thought took a minute to answer.

"Its hard to know what Master Yoda thinks," he started, "I some times think he forgets that not all of us are as attuned to the Force as he is."

"But I try father, I really try."

"And Master Yoda told you, Do or do not there is no try, right?" Anakin asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, how did you know?" Luke asked in return.

"Because he's said that to all of us at one time or another." Anakin replied.

"I don't know father." Luke said skeptically.

"There's your problem you're too skeptical, unbelieving. When you were a child did you know things before they happened, or to go this way instead of that?"

"Yeah but Uncle Owen said that, that was just luck."

"No, son, that was the Force, luck is for gamblers, not Jedi. Believe in yourself and your abilities Luke that's where the strength of the Jedi lies."

"I guess"

"There is no guessing, look at me," He said placing a hand on Luke's shoulder, "I went down a path that supposedly there was no return, and yet here I am."

"Ok, father, I think I know what you're saying and I'll not fail you or Master Yoda." Luke replied.

"That's the spirit, now you sit here and meditate, see what the Force tells you, remember with the Force as your ally you can accomplish anything." Anakin finished leaving Luke to contemplate what he'd just told him.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Commander Jasweethh waited by the door as the techs brought the package found for the Emperor. Placing it down on his desk they back away slowly their heads bowed. Emperor Palpatine stood in front of the package thinking whether he should open it. Thinking better of it, he ordered.

"Commander, you will open this package."

"My Emperor, the package is safe there were no explosive devices or booby traps detected when the package was examined."

"Then there is no reason for you to be afraid to open it, and then is there." Palpatine replied.

Pausing, Commander Jasweethh moved in front of the package, Emperor Palpatine stepped aside letting him gain access to the front of the package, and then he again commanded him to open it.

"Commander, don't make me ask you again, I don't like asking for things twice."

Commander Jasweethh paused staring at the package then very gingerly opened one clasp then the other, the package hissed as it depressurized. Placing a hand on either side of the cover, the commander slowly opens the package. Emperor Palpatine not sensing any danger pushed Commander Jasweethh aside and finished opening the package.

When he saw what was in the package he pushed it from his desk sending the contents and the package crashing to the floor. Commander Jasweethh not sure what it meant asked.

"My emperor... isn't that Lord Vader's helmet and cloak?"

"Leave me, I wish to be alone," Emperor said as he turned his back to Commander Jasweethh.

Hearing the door close, Emperor Palpatine walked around the desk to where the package and its contents had landed; using his foot, he moved the items around, mumbling.

"So my old apprentice you now know."


	6. Chapter 6

**VADER: MIA**

**Episode II: Return of the Chosen One**

**Chapter 6**

** ---------------------------------------------------------------------**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Just a precaution there is a some what gory part, so be prepared. AND as always i don' t own any of these characters, nor did I make or exchange any $$ for it_.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Each morning began the same, Luke sat in the clearing where he started and finished each days training. Refreshed and ready to go at the start but worn and somewhat exhausted in the end. However, the last couple of days he had been able to rejuvenate himself by tapping into the Force.

Stretching out with the Force Luke touched any life that was stirring as the new day started. He sensed the creatures stirring just behind him at the edge of the forest he felt the predator birds in the trees stalking anything that moved. He felt the approach of Master Yoda and his father.

"Good morning Master Yoda, Master Skywalker,"

_"Mmm, Impressive knew we were here without seeing us you did, good that is,"_ Yoda replied looking to Anakin.

"It's a great feeling, I mean I've felt alive, but touching the Force, feeling the life that is around me above me, I feel rejuvenated."

_"In sync with the Force you are becoming, many things you will feel, and come to know, visions you will see, of things past, or of yet to come."_

"I can see the future?" Luke asked enthusiastically.

_"Glimpses of things that will be or could be, but hard to see the future, yes very hard, always in motion it is."_ Yoda replied.

"You don't need to see the future Luke, your concentration is needed in the here and now," Anakin stressed.

_"Yes today's lesson we will start, hmm."_

Luke stood and waited to find out what task set to him by Master Yoda. He watched as Yoda told Anakin what he wanted him to do. Puzzled to see his father leave, Luke asked.

"Master, are we not doing lightsaber practice today?"

_"No, balance young Skywalker, balance will you learn today." _Yoda replied.

"Balance? But I have balance."

_"Do you, balance you have, between me you the rock the bird in the sky; know these things you do not,"_ Yoda explained, _"but learn them you will."_

"Well no, but I thought you meant balance, balance."

_"Think you will not, do as I ask you will hmm?"_

"Yes master, I will." Luke answered disappointedly.

_"Good, good, stand on your head you will."_ Yoda instructed, "_and Master Skywalker that way will you go," _Yoda said pointing towards the forest_, "meditate, yes meditate you will."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mara approached the burned out ruins of Luke's old home. Karrade had been right, from the looks of the outside, it looked as though no one had been there sense the Empire had killed Luke's family and burned the place down.

Jumping from the speeder she walked to the entrance of the dwelling just off to the side she noticed two graves with only one marker. Walking over she read the inscription: Here lie Owen and Beru Lars

_'Well'_ Mara thought as she read the inscription, _'He wasn't lying about this being Skywalker's home._

Leaving the gravesite she stopped looked to the home, then to the maintenance shack thinking of which to search first. Settling on the shack first because from the outside it looked the least damaged.

Once inside even though everything covered in a thick layer of dust, the distinct odor of machine oil still filled the air. Panning the shack, she noticed that who ever had searched the place did a through job of trashing it. In addition, from the looks of the things scattered about, she didn't understand why no one had looted yet.

_'There's lot of valuable things here,'_ she thought. Sifting through the different tools and datapads, though nothing caught her eye that would help her in her search. Centering on the datapads, all that they contained; the ones that still worked, were tech manuals on the Evaporators and the Lars' owned different droids she figured.

Leaving the maintenance shack, she headed to the home glancing at the grave one more time she mumbled.

"Let's hope there's more in here."

At first glance, she noticed that the Empire didn't leave much undamaged or burned, stepping over some chairs she figured from what was left had to be the kitchen she looked around and headed to the bedrooms. Looking through what she determined as Luke's room, just about everything in there was the same as the kitchen burned or smashed. What she did find were things that would interest a teenager, various broken video games, and a computer that had definitely seen better days.

Leaving Luke's room, she went into Owen and Beru's room. This room was in even worse shape than Luke's most things in there smashed beyond recognition. With a sigh, she left the dwelling and headed for the speeder thought.

_'This was a dead end, and a waste of credits, but Talon did say there** might **be somethingof value not definitely, so holding him responsible wasn't good business,_'plus for some strange reason she liked him in a way.

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled her com link out contacted Slips and began a short but detailed report on what she had found thus far.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emperor Palpatine sat in the main court of the Imperial Palace, his mind not on the problem at hand but at the betrayal of Darth Vader. A governor from the outer rim had complained that his supplies were short and it had taken him several months of hoarding fuel to get to Courscant.

"My Emperor we have been rationing the little supplies we have for months now," he complained, "If anyone one were to find this out we could easily be overthrown." He concluded.

"My dear Governor," the Emperor started, "from the looks of you, you suffer no loss of personal supplies. Once more, you are not the only Governor to complain of this, as we speak we will get you the supplies your subordinates need **however; **your appearance has pushed me to conduct internal investigations, to be done on all my governors.

"But my Emperor "

Emperor Palpatine raising his hand silencing the governor then continued.

"Should it turn out that you are living higher than your post, you will be dealt with severely is that clear governor." Palpatine concluded.

Bowing his head, the Governor slowly backed out of the Emperor's court. Palpatine watching the Governor leave waited until he'd left the court then called over Commander Jasweethh and asked.

"How many more _complainers_ do we have?"

Checking over his list Commander Jasweethh leaned over saying.

"There are fifteen more Governors and or commanders here my Emperor." Jasweethh answered.

Emperor Palpatine thought for a moment, and then replied.

"Send every other Governor a quarter of what they need, but give the commanders most of what they need, should any of them complain further they are to be executed immediately and there immediate subordinates shall assume their command is that clear." The Emperor ordered.

"Yes, my Emperor," Jasweethh answered.

"What else is on the agenda? I grow tired of hearing complaints." Palpatine asked.

"Well my Emperor the senior officers wish to convene with you on the progress of subjugating worlds from the outer rim, several of which have vast resources that could answer many supply problems through out the Empire."

Jasweethh, flipping through the datapad continued, "We also have word from Carida that the newest class of troopers are about to graduate and the Commander there is requesting you to speak to them shall I go on my Emperor?"

"No, convey to the commander of the Academy that I can not address the troopers at this time. As for the senior officers tell them to step up the efforts, and as for my previous order, cancel what I said to give the Governors and send it to the outer rim. Also inform my three largest ships to assist in the outer rim, I want those planets under my rule in ten days."

"As you wish my Emperor," Jasweethh answered, "what about the rest of the agenda?"

"I wish to be alone, leave me." Palpatine ordered, waving Jasweethh.

Jasweethh bowed, turned and started to leave the court. Almost forgetting that he had a report from The Emperors Hand he stopped turned and said.

"My Emperor there is one more thing here for you."

"Yes, yes what is it?" Palpatine answered.

"I have a message and report from 'The Emperors Hand', he said questioningly.

"Give it here, why was I not made aware of this when it came in?" Palpatine asked sternly.

"There was so many things on the agenda my Emperor," Jasweethh said nervously and taking to one knee his hand out stretched holding the datapad towards the emperor.

Raising his hand readying to strike at Jasweethh, Palpatine hesitated then took the datapad for the commanders out stretched hand. Turning and heading back to his office, he dismissed Commander Jasweethh.

"You may go Commander and be sure to let me know immediately when a report from this operative arrives."

Lifting his head, he watched as the Emperor walked away; rising he saluted the Emperor then hurriedly left the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Mara returned to Mos Eisley returned the speeder to the two Jawas then headed straight for her ship. Walking down the street, she received several looks and quite a few lengthy stares, a few of which she made comment to but kept right on walking. Turning down the street the main entrance to the docking bay was on she felt through the Force she had picked up several followers. Sensing no immediately danger, she ducked down a small alley. Going to the end of the alley she held her holdout blaster in her left hand and her lightsaber in her right waiting for her followers to come.

She didn't have to wait long as she felt them round the corner heading straight for the alley. Not knowing that she was Jedi they had sent two people to the roofs hoping what they thought to get the drop on her. 'Won't they be surprised when their little trick doesn't work.' She thought fingering the trigger of her blaster and the activating button of her lightsaber.

"There is no use in hiding on the roof I know you're there, so if you'd like to stay alive I suggest you come down," she said in a raised voice.

"I think you a bit out numbered there girly," a voice said from the shadows.

"Girly huh, at least I'm out in the open," She replied.

"I can fix that," the voice said as a human male stepped in from the shadows with two Twi'leks standing to each side of him.

"So there are five of you? I hope you think this is worth your life, because it's about to end if you don't leave **now**." Mara said with confidence.

"Mm smug too, I like that," the man answered with a smile, " Again what make you think you can take all of us what do you think you are a Jedi?"

Mara just smiled and with one swift move, Force jumped over the three and landed just behind the two Twi'leks. With one fell swoop, she activated her lightsaber decapitating the two Twi'leks leaving the human male staring at the tip of her lightsaber, which she held just under his nose.

"No, no Jedi but closer than you think," She answered, "now if I were you I'd have the two other Twi'leks come down here before the same thing happens to them then you." She finished.

With a quick wave of his hand, the remaining to Twi'lek leaped from their positions landing several feet away and to the side of Mara and the human male.

"Well now what?" the man asked.

Replacing her hold out blaster back into its place she motioned with one finger for the two Twi'leks to come over to their boss and stand beside him.

"Now I'll find out why you are so foolish with their lives and yours." She replied.

"Nothing," the man started with a shudder in his voice, "you're new to the planet and we, and I figured you'd fetch a good price on the market."

"A slave girl huh? Well I'm not going to be any slave girl and this little move just cost you and them your lives." she answered. As she swung her lightsaber cleaving all three at the waist; standing for a second before he fell to the ground, the male human, who still had a bit of life left in him said.

"Just when you think you can make it, damn Jedi sho. . ." was all he got out before life left him.

Mara deactivated her lightsaber replaced it under her cloak, and then glanced at the five lifeless bodies, saying.

"Not even worth the challenge," turning she continued to the docking bay.


	7. Chapter 7

**VADER: MIA **

**Episode II: Return of the Chosen One**

**Chapter 7**

Keeping with Yoda's request to _"Go that way"_ Anakin trudged through the jungle altering his course when he had to due to an out cropping of trees or a large section of swamp. Not sure where he was going to end up, he continued knowing that whenever Yoda instructed you to do something there was a purpose behind it.

Stopping from time to time, he'd stretch out into the Force searching for what ever it was Yoda wanted him to find. However, for the most part while he walked he spent most of his thoughts on memories of Padmé. The more he thought the more he understood the decision of Obi-Wan and Yoda to hide Luke from him. If he had known of Luke when was younger would he have had the will to change or would the hold of the Emperor have had him convert Luke or worse yet kill him.

Walking for an hour more he stopped in a small clearing just a bit smaller than the one Yoda was using to train Luke. For some reason this seamed like a good spot to meditate and look for what Yoda wanted him to find. Picking the driest spot he could he settled down preparing himself for what he figured was a long session of meditation.

Stretching put into the Force he touched each tendril feeling the life around him, beneath him, and above him. He remembered the times before when he would meditate the dark side of the Force governed those sessions; the lust for the power to fix what he thought then was his failing body, and the hatred for the one he thought caused the death of his beloved Padmé.

Nevertheless, the knowledge of Luke had changed all that. Finding out that, Padmé hadn't died and that she did give birth to his son was more than enough to break the grasp the Emperor had on him. Finding out about the continuous lies the Emperor had told him about Padmé, the designing of his suit and informing him that he could not live with out wearing it. All that changed him, for all he wanted now was to rid the galaxy of the thing that at one time he treasured most the Emperor.

Stretching deeper into the Force, he felt the fear of a creature in hiding, of not wanting to leave its hiding place for fear eaten. Stretching still deeper, he started to feel a pull, a pull all too familiar the lure of the dark side.

----------------------------------------------------

_"Yes, yes concentrate young Luke,"_ Yoda instructed, _"feel the connection of the Force to all living things."_

"Yes Master," Luke replied breaking his concentration a little.

Closing his eyes again, he stretched out into the Force. Concentrating on keeping his balance, letting the Force fill him, to aid him; the more he became in-tune with the Force the less he felt himself waver.

_"Yes, yes connected you are, good this is,"_ Yoda said pleased.

Feeling more in-tune the deeper he concentrated Luke began moving things about the clearing. Balancing large stones on smaller ones, and at one point levitating Artoo; who was less than pleased about that, it was too disconcerting for an independent droid. Reaching out still further Luke began touching the life in the immediate area, feeling what they felt, feeling the balance Yoda spoke.

Yoda watched in amazement as creatures not know for coming out during the day as well as ones that did, entered the edge of the clearing, as if curious to see what and who was calling to them.

_"Good, good accomplishing things very few Jedi have you are,"_ Yoda said wide eyed and extremely pleased, _"Hmm yes very good this is."_

Luke stretched even deeper into the Force going further than the confines of the clearing. Feeling something that he'd never, felt before he centered on it, but something scared him and just as easily, as he connected to the Force, the connection left him as he came tumbling down uttering,

"Father, no!"

----------------------------------------------------------

Emperor Palpatine sat in the corner of his private chambers contemplating the visions had seen, knowing that the visions didn't always happen the way they interpreted he wasn't taking any chances. He hadn't rose to power leaving things to chance and he wasn't about to start. He'd already miscalculated on Vader, and in his latest vision, he saw the end of his reign.

Closing his eyes he fully immersed himself into the Force; reaching out further than he had ever done before he searched for his new apprentice. Finding her finally, he felt her calmness as she slept and gradually invaded her sleep. Delving into her subconscious mind, he began implanting the same command over and over, Kill Luke Skywalker, Kill Luke Skywalker.

-------------------------------------------------------

Bolting upright, startled from her sleep Mara pushed herself to the corner of her cot; sweat dripping from her face . . . her knees hugged tightly to her chest she looked about the room for whatever had startled her; abruptly awakened by a reoccurring dream. What she could only call a dream that had been plaguing her over the past few days; she could only remember a figure repeating the same phrase.

All attempts to recall the dream through Force enhanced techniques had failed, and that bothered her greatly. She had always been able to find the underlying cause of things that were bothering her and resolved one way or another, but this situation puzzled her and she didn't like it. She tried several techniques through the Force to enhance her memory but they had failed, she even tried some thing shed picked up from different planets she had stopped on but those to fail.

Happy that this was something that only bothered her when she slept; at least to this point, she was happy that no one saw her in this condition it would be hard to explain that she was being bothered by a dream, it wouldn't look good especially for someone that held herself as high as she did.

Giving in to the fact that she couldn't recall anything and also that she couldn't fall back to sleep and feeling more like her self she pushed her self to the edge of the cot took several deep breaths to calm her self more, then headed for the refresher. Literally jumping from the refresher she quickly donned one of her many flight suits, tidied up as mush as she could; not being a housekeeper her room resembled a junk yard more than a room, she grabbed her data-pad and headed to the cockpit to check on Slips.

Once there she checked her heading and a few gages then turned to Slips who plugged into the main computer monitoring the entire ship assuring that everything was running smoothly, she asked.

"How's it going, Slips?" Mara asked her astromech droid.

Looking down at him then to the monitor directly in front of him, she read his response.

EVERYTHING IS RUNNING NORMALLY, THERE WAS A SLIGHT DROP IN PRESSURE IN THE HYPERDRIVE UNIT BUT I MADE A SMALL ADJUSTMENT AND EVERYTHING IS RUNNING FINE NOW.

AND IF I MAY ADD YOU ARE UP EARLY, IS EVERYTHING OK?

Mara smiled patted him on the dome and replied.

"Everything's fine, _Dad_," Mara replied in a slightly sarcastic tone. "And, by the way great job with the ship; I don't know what I'd do without you.

Turning she left Slips to continue his job, stopping quickly to check her heading she went to the galley to fix herself some breakfast, or rather a stiff cup of stimcaf. Tossing her data pad on the table as she passed by, she quickly grabbed her breakfast then sat at the table going over the info in her data pad.

Not having very much luck on Tatooine and nothing really to go on in recent history she decided to go back and check before Luke was born, back before Anakin had turned to the dark side and became Lord Vader, and secretly married to the senator from Naboo: Padmé Amidala.

The Emperor had told her about Anakin and Padmé and after finding out that Vader had a son he had every bit of information; or so he thought, collected about Vader, Padmé, and Luke figuring it would help in having Vader turn him to the dark side. At least that's what the Emperor had told her, she thought, but she knew that there was much more to it than that, the Emperor never spent a lot of time on things at least not to the extent he did on researching the Skywalker family, so she knew that there was more to it than he was letting on.

An hour had passed and two cups of stimcaf later she still hadn't found anything that she thought would be helpful, the only thing she did find was a report of the six-month check up Padmé had at the Imperial Palace, as it referred to now. Clicking on the file, she read the report.

Results for Padmé Amidala Senator from Naboo second trimester of pregnancy going fine, at the request of the Senator she asked not to be informed of her babies sex, she just wanted to know that everything was going fine, Final results are that both babies are progressing fine and the pregnancy is normal.

Reading the report quickly she moved on to the next file then stopped whispering.

"Both, as in twins?" Mara pondered, wondering the implications of Anakin Skywalker having twins. The Emperor would probably want to learn about this, all in good time, however.


	8. Chapter 8

**VADER MIA **

Episode II: Return of the Chosen One

**Chapter 8**

Luke sat up turned to Yoda and in a worried tone said.

"Something's wrong with fath... Master Skywalker,  
he's reaching out to the, the..." he tried to say.

_"No, worry not about you father, down that path he will not go, tell you now why this place I have chosen to live,"_ Yoda gestured to his surroundings.

"But Master Yoda, Master..." Luke tried to say.

_"No listen to me you will, hmm,"_ Yoda said poking Luke with his cane.

"Ow... yes Master I will." Luke replied.

_"This planet I did not chose by accident, a reason did I come here,"_ Yoda started, _"many years ago during the Dark Jedi Insurrection, a powerful Dark Jedi did come here to hide; what happened to him after known is not, but some say die he did."_

"But, Master Yoda, what does that have to do with my father and what he's going through at this very minute?" Luke asked confused.

_"Questions, always questions never do you listen... sit you will and ask later."_ Yoda ordered.

Luke didn't say a word just nodded not wanting to upset Yoda any more than he already was.

_"Now continue I will; some say he diminished into the Force he did, shrouding this planet with Dark Side energy," _Yoda explained moving his arms about,_ "it is this that you feel, and not your fathers return to the dark side. Sent him to a place where that energy felt is, now continuing with your training, for alright your father is."_ Yoda finished re-affirming to Luke that Anakin was fine.

"I don't know, Master, it felt like a pull and father was answering it." Luke returned.

_"Know for sure do you, more experienced are you than I...hmm?"_

"No master I don't..." Luke tried to say but was again cut off.

_"No more will I teach you today; go to your father,"_ Yoda scolded Luke and pointing in the direction Anakin had gone.

"But he may need me, Master; I just feel that I have to be there to help him." Luke answered disappointedly.

_"Then go to him you must,"_ Yoda replied shaking his head and looking down.

Pausing, he turned not quite sure what to say he just bowed and went in the direction Yoda had pointed; he didn't know why he just knew he had to go.  
Yoda looking up catching a glimpse of Luke before he disappeared into the forest, mumbled.

_"A test this is... yes a test, but worry you need not young one, worry you need not."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin opened his eyes looking in all directions looking for whatever... or who ever was allowing their presence in the Dark side be known to him. Fully expecting to see the Emperor standing there lightsaber in hand, he wasn't surprised to find no one at all. The presence he felt wasn't that of any he had felt before but then only he and the Emperor were the only Dark side users... or were they? Closing his eyes he stretched out in all directions until he felt the pull again, then centering on the direction it came from he opened his eyes and headed in that direction.

The pull from the dark side grew stronger and stronger with every step he took, not caring about the surroundings he trudged through the swamp and at one point had to swim when the water grew deep. Exiting the water, he hadn't gone very far when he came to an entrance to a cave. Feeling the pull of the dark side emanating within he checked his utility belt assuring that his lightsaber and blaster were at the ready. Knowing that he'd probably never use the blaster he carried it any way smiling as he looked down at it, he remembered what Luke said to him when he agreed to carry it. "Better to be safe than sorry," Luke had said, 'so much to learn' he thought, but now taking on the roll as a father he didn't mind giving in to Luke's self-consciousness.

At a different time that thought would have pushed aside or ignored outright, but now, it brought a good feeling to him and his smile widened, then almost instantly the Force presence that grew stronger the closer he came to the cave, now started to weaken.

Surveying the entrance, he slowly lowered himself into the cave with some assistance through the Force. Softly touching the floor of the cave, he began moving forward, looking ahead keeping a watchful eye as well as his Force heightened senses for any unexpected danger. Anakin kept his right mechanical hand resting on the hilt of his lightsaber and the other gripping the blaster as he trudged through the decaying plant life, grimacing at the foul odors wafting up and slapping him in the face.

Light fading the further he went into the cave, Anakin drew his lightsaber igniting it and using its light to guide him. The saber's blue glow washed through the cave giving it an eerie look adding creepy feel of the cave. Rounding a turn he entered a part of the cave that could only be described as a hallway. The roots from trees growing above him lined the cave as though someone had placed them there creating a wall, he also noticed that the ground that had been extremely wet and squishy was now very dry.

Perplexed as to how and why this part of the cave looked the way it did he moved deeper into the cave. Pulling a small disposable glo-stick from his pouch, he activated it and tossed it down the hall. The glo-stick landed several meters away illuminating nothing except the vine tendrils of the cave. Moving to where the glo-stick lay he used the Force to call it to his hand; Yoda would have scolded him for using the Force in this manner, but he thought some old habits die hard. Getting ready to repeat the same action he noticed a very familiar glow further down the hall... the crimson glow of a lightsaber.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Mara happy that she now had a lead to follow, headed to the cockpit. Upon her arrival, she ordered Slips to bring the ship out of hyperspace.

"Ok little buddy, I need you to link up with the Imperial Palace's main computers, and begin a search in medical records for anything on a Padmé Amidala, go back as far as you have too starting with this record date," Mara requested as she began to download the record to her datapad.

Slips acknowledged his order then popped a response in his monitor screen.

'**You'll need to strap in if I'm to bring the ship out of hyperspace.' **

"Yeah, yeah I'm doing it just let me know how much time this is going to take?" Mara replied mockingly

Looking at Slips monitor screen, she read his reply.

'**That depends on how long it takes you to strap in and whether or not that information is still stored in the memory banks of the Imperial Palace's computers. The link shouldn't take more than an hour.' **

"Then don't waste time talking to me," Mara answered fastening her harness, "While you're doing that I'm going to head back to Coruscant.

With a renewed vigor she waited for Slips to bring the ship out of hyperspace then once he relinquished control of the panel she plotted their course back to Coruscant using only the sub light engines.

Retrieving her datapad, she scrutinized every passage that pertained to the senator from Naboo and anything relating to Anakin Skywalker. One and a half standard hours had passed and not finding any other passages but that one, she thought it time to inform the Emperor of her findings.

Activating the holonet transmitter, she fed her personal code that would link her directly to the Emperor. Taking to one knee in front of the transmitter, she waited for the image of the Emperor to appear. Several seconds later the small image appeared.

"You have word, my young apprentice?" the Emperor asked.

"Yes my master, but not of Vader or his son but of something I happened upon." Mara answered.

"Something new?" Palpatine asked inquiringly.

"Yes my master, it seems in a medical passage on a Padmé' Amidala there is a reference to her having maybe more than one child."

"More than one, yes, yes good work my servant; it would seem just like the Jedi to hide such information, keep me apprised of anything you find." Palpatine said pleased.

"As you wish my lord, I am at this present time returning to Coruscant to search the computers for anything that may be stored in the banks from that time." Mara informed the Emperor.

"Good upon your return report to me immediately I may have something here you can use." Palpatine ordered then abruptly ended the transmission.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Emperor Palpatine watched as the image of Mara disappeared, leaning over to his personal computer; he activated it retrieving a list of data and materials he had stored from the Old Republic Era. Emperor examining the old records specifically of the Delegation of 2000 and the names of many Senators, including one Senator Padmé Amidala, Palpatine certain that the vital clue lies with Senator Amidala's records. Most particularly the last days of the Clone Wars and her disappearance and Lord Vader's emergence in his mechanical suit, enslaved to the Dark Side and most especially to Lord Sidious. The memory of telling Lord Vader that he had killed his beloved wife, made the Sith Master smile with pure unadulterated glee as Sidious smirked as he looking at the now dead Senator's political picture.

"Yes, yes my old enemies it now seems that all you're hiding will now be the end to your meager existence."

------------------------------------------------------------------

The crew of LB-452 started every day the same. Del Ironstone commander of the outpost sat at his seat while Jem, Feran, and Potor stood in front of him going over the transmissions they had managed to capture and decode. Del wanting to get started asked.

"Anything of value today?"

Jem, Feran and Potor looked over the transmissions and selected anything that might need further scrutiny.

Feran was the first to speak.

"Well this is nothing top secret but there are a few that are giving us some troop movements. Some of the tactical movements involve ships to the outer rim for support in the Empire's expansion." Feran continued, "Oh there is one I picked through a carrier signal from an astromech droid designated 'Slips', setting up a link to the Imperial Palace's main computers."

"Slips?" Del asked, "A funny name for an astromech."

"Yes, anyway, inside the signal was a request for any information on a Padmé Amidala and an Anakin Skywalker. I only looked into it further because it's the same last name as Luke.

"Hm… that does seem a little odd. Why would anyone want information from about them? It bears a little more research, don't you think? Let's send it to command and see what they can do with it?" Del asked.

"You're the boss; whatever you think but it seems like a waste of time most of the data from that era has been lost and if we did find something it wouldn't be worth anything at least not from," Feran paused looking at the transmission then answered, "As far as I can tell a good nineteen years ago."

"Just the same make up a report and have it ready for me… say in an hour, less if you can?"

"No need Del I've already done it, because of Luke's safety. So here you go, Del." Feran answered handing Del a datapad.

"Good job, Feran, keep up the good work and who knows maybe you'll take over when my stint is up, anything else of interest?"

Feran, Potor and Jem shook their heads looked at each other then Jem said.

"No, that's about it."

Del standing from his seat ordered, "Well then people let's get the day started."

Motioning for Feran, he asked, "Ok… since it was you that found it you can relay the report, I'll set up the link and you tell them what you found."

Nodding Feran followed Del to his office and waited while Del set up the link to Alliance command.


	9. Chapter 9

**VADER: MIA**

**Episode II: Return of the Chosen One**

**Chapter 9**

Mon Mothma, Admiral Ackbar and several of the senior staff; Captain Avitaarr commander of Rebel Fleet and Quartermaster, Captain Jovie responsible for supplies of the Rebellion, including the basics of life: food, clothing, shelter, medicine just to name a few. All sat in the main conference room of there new base and were going over the newest intelligence from LB-452.

"I don't like this Mon Mothma," Admiral Ackbar started, "If this latest intel is right the Empire is now pushing their presence in the outer rim, those planets don't stand a chance against their might."

"I agree Admiral, but without knowing exactly which planets the Empire is planning on attacking there's little we can do at this point."

"I agree with Mon Mothma even if we wait until they attack by the time we arrive it would be too late." Captain Jovie added.

Sitting quietly listening and reading the report, Captain Avitaarr, spoke up, "If I may Admiral, Mon Mothma, I may have a solution."

"Go on Captain, all opinions are wanted," Mon Mothma allowed.

"Well," Captain Avitaarr started, "the Empire has spread itself pretty thin throughout the galaxy fighting on many fronts. As well as looking for us, so it would be safe to say that the Empire is looking to subjugate planets that are high in resources; and are not looking for all out battles, so the loss of life either way will be a minimum."

"Seems reasonable to assume, Captain." Admiral Ackbar agreed.

"Yes it does, so maybe if we start somewhere we know the Empire isn't. We may be able to help those planets out sometime in the future." Captain Avitaarr finished.

Thinking for a moment Admiral Ackbar brought up a schematic of the outer rim.

"Ok we know the Empire has a presence at Kessel and the surrounding planets in that system. However, as far as we know and I am very sure about this, the Empire has no presence at Belkadan or the surrounding planets. If we start there we could evacuate as many people that wanted to leave and maybe set up some kind of post or perhaps even another base from which to operate, from there we could assist the planets that the Empire did subjugate at a later date."

"Sounds good Admiral but how can we or you for that matter is so sure that the Empire isn't there?" Captain Avitaarr asked.

"Well let just say I have a personal interest in that part of the galaxy and in my opinion that is the best place for us to start." Ackbar finished.

"What and whom do you suggest that we send out there to accomplish this mission Admiral?" Mon Mothma voiced.

"Well I'm sure if I scale down some patrols we can come up with a few ships." Admiral Ackbar answered.

Thinking for a moment and swiveling in her chair, Mon Mothma took a few seconds to contemplate what the Admiral proposed. Turning back toward the Admiral and her senior staff, she replied, "Thank you all for you opinions and advice on this matter, but thinking on this I have something else in mind so for now all but Admiral Ackbar are dismissed."

Watching as each of the members of the senior staff left the conference room. Some mumbling at Mon Mothma's sudden decision to end the meeting, she waited for the door to close before bringing her idea to the Admiral. Knowing exactly what Mon Mothma had in mind Admiral Ackbar spoke first.

"I know what you're thinking Mon, but don't you think it's a little too soon?"

"Soon or not he's our best chance at finding out what's going on out there, he has the advantage of never being seen, without his suit on that is so he could pass as a tourist or traveling salesman." Mon Mothma answered.

"But the risk that he's not… well, still Sith or Imperial is too great." Ackbar argued.

"No, from what I know of Master Yoda he doesn't give his word so lightly, if he's sure of Anakin's return to us that's good enough for me."

"It's an awful big risk I wouldn't put it past the Emperor to concoct an elaborate plan just to spring a trap later on, after all he's a very patient man when he really wants something." Ackbar added.

"Well maybe when he was on his rise to power but now he's too sure of himself, and the fact that he's fighting on so many fronts he's lost that patience and that's something we can use to our advantage… while it lasts." Mon Mothma professed.

"I still say it's too soon to call him into action, it is a decision I am reluctant to give my blessing on." Admiral Ackbar concluded.

"Well then Admiral I will make the decision for us, and I choose my plan."

"As you wish Mon but this decision could mean the end of the Alliance, so if you have no further use for me I will return to my duties." Admiral Ackbar said dejected, and getting up to leave...

"Admiral please there is another matter I need to discuss with you, it's of a lesser nature but none the less important." Mon Mothma pleaded.

Nodding and sitting back in his seat, he folded his hands on the table and waited for her to continue.

"When I received this intelligence from LB-452 I was informed that someone has inquired about a Senator from Naboo, a Padmé Amidala."

"And she would be the Padmé, Anakin talked about during his debriefing?" Ackbar asked.

"The very same, Admiral; I remember her during the delegation of 2000, she was very passionate about freedom and the Constitution." Mon Mothma added.

"What is the nature of the inquiry?"

"Nothing definite just general information, and as far as who is doing the asking all we have is a astromech droid designated 'Slips', but that's not what's bothering me, what is bothering me is are they looking for information on Anakin as well, and should they find any what does it mean?"

"If he should find out or be told by someone about this it could pose a threat to what you have in mind for him, are you planning on telling him?" Admiral Ackbar asked.

"There are only four people besides you and I that know about this and I have assured them that this should not be leaked out, so you will be sure not to let it slip out when you speak to Anakin about my plan."

"Why me?" Admiral Ackbar asked.

"Because outside of me you are the only one Yoda trusted with their location, and for now I'd like to keep it that way." Mon answered.

"Something tells me this was your plan all along even before you called this meeting." Ackbar said suspiciously.

"No, I didn't decide until just before I dismissed everyone, but it was floating around in my mind." Mon Mothma replied.

"Well then I have a ship to prepare."

Saluting Mon Mothma Admiral Ackbar waited for her acknowledgement then turned and started to leave the conference room. However, before he was fully out of the room Mon added.

"Admiral, May the Force be with you."

Without stopping, Admiral Ackbar replied, "Yes, and with you too."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carefully watching the glow of the other blade Anakin waited to see if the person holding it was moving towards him. When it didn't move he waited a few more seconds watching the other then decided to make the first move, calling his light saber to his hand he held it ready but did not activate it. Moving slowly he advanced towards the red glowing blade.

He hadn't gone more than a few steps when he noticed that the other was now also advancing towards him. Slowing his progress and watching the other he noticed that the others advancement had also slowed.

"So we're going to play that game," he whispered.

Again moving at a regular pace, he noticed that the other matched his speed. Stopping again and watching the other again do the same, he decided to see what the other would do if he backed up a few steps. Expecting the other to do the same, he was surprised to see that the other didn't follow suit and retreat but advanced instead.

Igniting his lightsaber, he moved forward at a normal pace saying, "Ok lets do this whoever you are."

Getting within a few steps of the other he moved his light saber around to try to get a look at the other's face but the other mimicked his moves not allowing Anakin to see.

"Who are you?" Anakin bellowed.

Several seconds passed when the other answered.

"The question is Skywalker not who am I, but who do you think I am?"

"Why don't we skip the thinking part, and why don't you just step into the light then I'll know?" Anakin replied.

"But you already know who I am… Skywalker."

"I don't know anything until you step into the light… or are you afraid?" Anakin asked smugly.

"Still so much the Padawan Skywalker." the other replied.

"Obi-wan? Anakin asked puzzled recognizing the voice some what but unable to put a name to it.

"No Skywalker not your former master, but someone just as close if not closer."

The other lowered the blade of its lightsaber then stepped closer so that Anakin could see the face of who he was about to fight.

Not believing what he was seeing he could only reply.

"No… it can't be you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke stepped up his pace in reaching his father, ever since his vision he had remained connected to him through the Force and was now feeling what his father was feeling. What he felt was something he'd never though the former Dark Lord of the Sith would ever feel… fear.

Picking up his pace even more he mumbled, "Hold on father I'm on my way."


	10. Chapter 10

**VADER: MIA**

**Episode II: Return of the Chosen One**

**Chapter 10**

Admiral Ackbar waited while the maintenance crew finished fueling and readying his ship for departure. He tried one more time, unsuccessfully, to talk Mon Mothma into letting him handle the mission to Belkadan. However, being as determined as Mon Mothma was about sending Anakin, the Admirals attempt fell on deaf ears, and that bothered him quite a bit. Walking to the docking bay, he went over in his head exactly what he was going to say and make it sound believable. Entering the bay he went straight to his ship and watched as the crew prepared it.

Doing his own walk around the ship, he checked it for anything that the crew might have missed. But seeing that it was his personal crew he really didn't have anything to check. So the walk around was more or less a ritual. Coming around the stern of his modified B-wing, he headed straight for the cockpit where the crew chief was standing ready with his gear.

Stepping up to him he said, "Good job as usual, Chief."

The chief nodded but the look on his face was one of curiosity and worry as to where the Admiral was going without an escort; he asked.

"If you don't mind me asking Admiral what is so important and secretive that you're going without an escort?"

"I wish I could tell you chief but this is one time you'll have to be left in the dark," Ackbar answered patting him on the shoulder.

Climbing into the cockpit, he saluted the chief and thanked him once again for a job well done. Locking down his canopy he did the power up sequence, receiving clearance from flight control he looked around the flight deck hoping that Mon Mothma was right and that all this would not be lost should she be wrong. Giving one final wave to the chief he moved is modified B-wing into place and headed off on a mission he was sure was going to fail.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin stood silently and let the others words ring in the air thinking of their meaning. Looking intently at the other he had a hard time believing what he was seeing.

"Don't waste your time Skywalker," the voice said, "do you not believe what you are seeing?"

"No, this can't be… you, you are me this can't be real," Anakin said backing up a step.

"No, Skywalker, I am not you, only this suit belongs to you, did you think sending me this… would end your service to me, it isn't that easy my servant."

Anakin's puzzlement dissolved and turned to anger when the other finally revealed his identity. Holding his lightsaber defensively, he said with a voice of extreme purpose, "I will not join you Palpatine you have deceived me and the people long enough, it is now time for you to pay for your crimes." Anakin answered.

"Crimes… I've committed no crimes. I have given the people what they wanted, peace; and if you will not rejoin me my old apprentice, then you will die." the other answered smugly.

"Then this meeting has finally come; where everything will be settled here and now,"

Anakin replied, the hatred building in him, wanting with every ounce of his body to kill the person that stood in front of him. Anakin believing fervently in 'aggressive negotiations' skipped further conversation and let his lightsaber do the talking for him; driven by an anger built over many years of servitude Anakin lashed out with his lightsaber. Fully in touch with the Force, he attacked the Emperor. Swinging his lightsaber from head to legs he feverishly tried to end the Emperors life but with each swing, the Emperor easily blocked Anakin's relentless attack.

Drawing more on the Force, Anakin used that power to feed his anger as he'd done so many times in the past in hopes of ridding the galaxy of the Emperor once and for all. However, with each attack and the Emperors ease at defending against it Anakin again started to feel his frustration he'd felt all the years he served the Emperor.

"Good, good… yes let go with your anger begin your journey back to the dark and once again take your place at my side."

"No I'll never go back to that life, "Anakin replied, drawing even deeper into the force and stepping up his attack.

"Oh you will be mine once again my apprentice, with each blow you are that much closer to becoming my apprentice once again."

Hearing the Emperors words Anakin thought of Luke and Padmé and the disappointment she had felt when he turned. He remembered her words that now were like a dagger in his heart, "Anakin, your breaking my heart, you going to a place I cannot follow." Stopping his attack, Anakin dropped his lightsaber to the ground saying, "No Emperor you are wrong, I will not join you."

"Then you will die, for if you do not join me there is another; and close by as well, and he will make a very suitable replacement for half a human such as you."

Anakin knew that the Emperor was talking about Luke, calling his lightsaber to his hand he immediately resumed his attack screaming, "You will not corrupt my son, I will not let you," swinging wildly Anakin's attack had no structure, it was an attack driven by anger.

"Yes strike me down," the Emperor replied blocking every attack with ease, "You are almost mine once again, strike me down Darth Vader and complete your journey back to the dark side."

Again Anakin stopped his attack breathing heavily he thought for several seconds then threw his lightsaber down to the ground saying, "No you have not won," Anakin answered then it hit him all at the same time. Anakin attacked the Emperor he did not return the attack but stayed on the defensive, with a confidence that he was right and this wasn't real he asked, "why do you not strike back at me?"

"I need not strike back for I have all ready won, if you will not join me then your son will.," the Emperor answered.

'No you've won nothing Luke can not be turned, he'd never join someone who's responsible for killing his family, you have lost now go before you lose more than an apprentice." Anakin said curtly then turned his back to the Emperor.

Expecting to hear the hum of a lightsaber swinging towards his head, Anakin closed his eyes thinking of Luke. When the attack never came, he slowly turned expecting to see the Emperor standing there but what he saw left him speechless. Where the Emperor was standing, now stood the figure of his master; Yoda, several moments passed when he finally asked.

"Why, why have you done this to me?"

"Time is short and questions you have, answer them I will when return to the clearing you have," And just like that the image of Yoda vanished.

Anakin stood there for a few seconds dwelling on what Yoda had just said he couldn't make heads or tails of it but one phrase stuck out in his mind, "Time is short," Yoda had said, 'What could that mean,' he thought to himself, then hitting him like a fleeing Mynock he whispered "He's dying."

Hurriedly exiting the cave he met Luke not far from the entrance and instructed him to follow without asking questions. When Luke tried to explain why he was there Anakin told him again to say nothing but follow. Returning to the clearing where he and mainly Luke did his training Anakin sensed something he hadn't sensed, sense Obi-Wan had given himself willingly to the Force. Looking towards master Yoda's hovel, he felt that sense again.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Commander Jasweethh walked at a hurried pace to the Emperors quarters, having received a top priority communications from an operative deep within the Alliances high command. Only a few people were privy to the many people that placed in deep cover and commander Jasweethh was one of them. On a day the Emperor was feeling quite giving, he'd asked why don't the operatives just give away the Alliances position and the Empire could just go in and eliminate them the Emperor answered with an attack of force lightening then the answer to the commanders question.

"Because I do not wish to do so at this time, everything that has happened to this point has done so at my will."

Entering the room Jasweethh looked for the Emperor who was in a far corner of the room doing what Jasweethh had seen many times before, meditating. Quietly approaching the Emperor he took to one knee several feet away, and in a very low tone interrupted the Emperor's meditation.

"My Emperor, we have received a top priority communiqué from an undercover operative."

The Emperor immediately turned his attention to Jasweethh snatched the message from his hand and dismissed him. Waiting for him to leave he opened the message and read it.

**'My lord supreme commander of the Alliances fleet; Admiral Ackbar, has been sent on a mission alone, the location of this mission is unknown at this time so I have seen fit to place a tracer aboard the Admiral's personal B-wing fighter, the frequency for this tracer is imbedded within this message. End message… Terfpen'**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin and Luke slowly approached Yoda's hovel. With Anakin entering first he scanned the room until he saw Yoda resting in his bed. With Luke following close behind Anakin took to one knee beside the ancient Jedi master.

"Master why?" Anakin asked referring to what he just experienced in the cave.

_"A trial this was to see if ready you were to be the Jedi master I have always thought you would be."_ Yoda replied.

"Ready... I'm not ready for that, I could never fill your shoes, Master." Anakin replied.

_"Ready you must be for my time is short in this life, when gone am I the last of the Jedi Masters will you be."_ Yoda said.

"What do you mean your time is short?" Anakin said moving closer to Yoda.  
Luke who was standing by listening as Yoda was talking to his father now took even more interest when he heard what Yoda had just said joining his father at Yoda's bedside he too asked.

"What do you mean Master who will complete my...our training?"

_"Know Anakin does what you need, to complete your training."_ Yoda replied looking directly at Anakin but answering Luke.

Then turning to give Luke his last instruction, knowing that his time was even shorter.

_"Listen to your father you will, for he is your Master now, remem...ber, pa... tience, Luke..."_ then turning back to Anakin and with some difficulty he said, _"Anakin, more there is... to tell you... there's some... else... there... is an... other Sky...walker."_

With his final breath, Yoda slipped away, and a few moments after that his body disappeared into the Force. Watching intently, Anakin and Luke's eyes widened as the Jedi's greatest Master passed into the Force.

Not hitting them directly and still what stunned at the sudden passing of Master Yoda, Anakin was the first to catch what the ancient Jedi had said.

"Another Skywalker?" he said questioningly then looking to Luke for an answer.

"I know nothing of another Skywalker, father." Luke answered just as puzzled.

**"That's because you were both separated at birth; should the Emperor discover that one of you existed the other would surely survive."** The voice of Obi-Wan said as he materialized behind Luke and Anakin.

"I have a twin?" Luke asked turning to face the image of Obi-Wan.

Anakin who was still speechless just turned and waited for Obi-Wan to answer.

**"Well,"** Obi-Wan said **"this is a first I've never been able to silence you when I needed to, but now I should have told you years ago."** Obi-Wan said with a chuckle trying to ease their pain and surprise.

Smirking Anakin stared at his old master.

**"Right no time for jokes,"** Obi-Wan returned and gave Anakin a slight nod.

**"Where to begin,"** Obi-Wan started, **"Ok at the time of your births it was decided that the two of you should be separated; you Luke went to your uncle on Tatooine while your..."** Obi-Wan paused before continuing, **"Your... sister was sent to Alderaan to be raised by senator Bail Organa and his wife."**

"But Alderaan was destroyed I know I was there when it happened." Anakin answered now worried that he killed his daughter.

**"Yes that you did but your daughter was with you at the time of that destruction."** Obi-Wan said dropping a hint as to the identity of his daughter.

"Leia... Princess Leia is my daughter?" Anakin asked relieved.

**"Yes, but you would do well do hide that fact until the time is right for her to know; store well those feelings for they could in danger all if this information should fall into the wrong hands." **Obi-Wan warned.

Anakin just stared at Obi-Wan for several seconds then expressed his dismay at what may happen in the future.

"She'll never forgive me for all the deaths I've caused especially for killing her family," he said solemnly.

"Yes she will father... I did and with my help we can convince her that it was not entirely your fault." Luke said placing a hand on his fathers shoulder.

"No my son, her hurt goes very deep and once she finds out that I'm her Father what then… will she kill me where I stand? Once more what does this mean for her political career she is after all one of the Alliances high command?" Anakin continued, "No I'm afraid that I will never be able to redeem all the hurt I have caused her, she loved her father and her planet very much, and I was instrumental in its destruction, plus the fact that I put her through some very extensive interrogation; no it is best that she not know who I am... ever."

Luke just sat and thought for a moment then said, "I'm sorry father I don't agree with you, I've lost just as much as she did and I've forgiven you, so will she, I'm sure of it."

"I hope you're right son, I really hope you're right." Anakin said responding to Luke's statement.

**"My time here is short too my friends; know that shortly you will be tested my old friend."** Obi-wan said looking at Anakin, **"And you will be asked to be separated from Luke but do not let him leave you for this time is very dangerous he is very susceptible to the lure of the dark side, keep him close and train him well."**

Then just as Master Yoda, so had Obi-Wan's figure too, faded away.

"Father, will we ever see him again?" Luke asked staring where the figure of his old mentor was standing.

"I don't know my son, we'll just have to wait and see, come we have training to continue." Anakin said motioning for Luke to follow.


	11. Chapter 11

**VADER: MIA **

**Episode II: Return of the Chosen One **

**Chapter 11**

Admiral Ackbar's modified B-Wing exited hyperspace just outside of the Dagobah system he'd programmed his ship to do that so he could flush any remaining doubts he had about telling Anakin of Mon Mothma's plan of sending him on a mission to Belkadan. He toiled with the thoughts during his flight there and with all the arguments that went through his head; he still couldn't bring his mind around it. 'It's too soon,' kept ringing in his head, the statement he'd repeated to Mon Mothma more than once.

Her argument being that she didn't want to commit ships men and resources that were scarce to a mission that may not succeed.She was right in a way that it could jeopardize what he wanted to do but in the same respect how could she depend on someone who not very long ago was the number two man for the Empire. He'd stated that too, but her response to that was Master Yoda would not vow vouch for someone he did not trust. He was there when Yoda had said it, but in the back of his mind, he still had doubts.Plotting his final approach, he looked to his scanner to locate where the ancient Jedi and his pupils had landed their shuttle. Pinpointing it, he set course for entry into Dagobah's atmosphere and landed his ship.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Extend yourself my son, feel all that is around you, use that in defense for even though your attacker may be in front of you it doesn't mean he can't attack you from another direction." Anakin instructed Luke.

Anakin had seen Luke's progress since Yoda had be teaching him lightsaber skills, but he still had much to learn. Every now and then Luke's cockiness came through and Anakin had to, knock him off his pedestal and bring him back to reality. Moreover, this was one of those times.

"I hear you father, but sending rocks, and branches at me have worn pretty thin I've blocked everything you've thrown at me isn't it time to move on?" Luke asked somewhat cocky.

"So you think you're ready for higher training… we shall see my son, we shall see." Anakin answered.

Thinking of the time, he'd asked the same to his then Master Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan's answer to that very same question. With that thought, Anakin picked up several rocks and branches and hurled them with the Force at Luke. Who in turn blocked the first two but the remaining three found there mark. First, knocking Luke's lightsaber from his hand and the remaining two obstacles hitting him in the head and legs, sending him to the ground, moaning.

"Still think you're ready my son?" Anakin asked with a chuckle.

Luke picked himself off the ground a little frustrated but more the wiser at what his father was trying to teach him.

"I understand father, take it slow?" Luke asked in return brushing him off.

"That's right my son don't rush your training everything will come in time." Anakin replied.

Shaking his head, he couldn't believe what he had just said to his son especially after his own experience of not wanting to wait for anything. Here he was trying to teach patience to his son when he himself had that very same problem at Luke's age… impatience. About to order Luke to continue with his training his attention turned to the sky when he heard the whine of a ships engine approaching.

"We've got company," Luke exclaimed.

"Yes it appears that we do, but whom?" Anakin asked mystified.

The sound grew louder and eventually Luke saw the direction the ship was coming.

"It's a B-Wing Fighter, but it's a little different, Admiral Ackbar flies a modified B-Wing. I saw it once in the hangar but wasn't allowed to go near it, I wonder why he's here?" Luke asked.

"I don't know my son but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough, we better go meet him." Anakin answered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mara literally jumped out of the fresher cleaning up for her meeting with the Emperor, he'd let her know on several occasions that when she'd report to him she'd better not report to him in a disheveled way. Quickly dressing and straightening out her hair, she grabbed her utility belt and headed to the Emperor's main audience chamber.He told her to report to her immediately upon her return to Coruscant implying that he may have something to aid her in her search.

Knowing of the Emperor's hatred for waiting, she stepped up her pace almost bringing herself to a jog. Rounding the corner she slowed herself made sure that her clothing was in order then walked the few steps to the main entrance of the Grand audience chamber. Entering the chamber, she was surprised to see it full of delegates and dignitaries from all over the galaxy, pushing her way through them; several delegates voiced their dismay at her rudeness, which caught the attention of one of the Emperor's personal guards, as she made her way to the Emperor.

Along the way, she wondered what meager request they might have and the eventual disappointment when their requests not quite met or denied outright.Pushing past the last of them, she headed straight for the Emperor but stopped by the guard that noticed her pushing through the crowd of delegates.

"Stop, you must wait your turn," he said.

"I am not with these people," she replied pointing over her shoulder to the political riff raff that stood behind her, "and you'd do best to get out of my way I have urgent business with the Emperor." She ordered, placing her hand on her lightsaber.

"I do not take orders from you, whoever you are, now take your place and wait your turn." the guard repeated rather curtly.

Emperor Palpatine who listening but not really hearing complaint after complaint from the delegates he'd spoken to already was even more distant listening to a delegate from a people who's planet he had destroyed.

"My Emperor, I beseech you to find it within your grace to give my people a planet of our own, we are a peaceful people and only wish to rebuild our race." The Alderaanian delegate pleaded.

Raising his hand to silence the Alderaanian dignitary who was unsuccessfully pleading his case, Emperor Palpatine turned his attention to see what had drawn his attention away from the business at hand, seeing Mara and one of his personal guards having word , and Mara's hand poised to draw her lightsaber and dispatch the guard, he said in a raised voice.

"Clear this room at once."

Mara who was about to teach the guard who she was dealing with a lesson in detaining her, removed her hand from her lightsaber and immediately bowed to the Emperor when she noticed he was looking to her and the guard.The dignitary not pleased with the development bowed and respectfully requesting.

"My Emperor, I again beseech you to let me finish."

Turning away from Mara, he looked to the dignitary with a less than respectful glare answering and waving him away.

"You will finish when and if I decide to let you, consider you and your people are fortunate that I give an audience at all."

The dignitary bowed, begged his forgiveness and backed away from the Emperor. Emperor Palpatine watching still with a displeased look turned from whom he thought of as a traitorous people back to Mara and the guard.

"You two will report to me immediately." Palpatine ordered.

Bowing and acknowledging his order the guard led the way then stepped aside allowing Mara to pass so he could keep a better eye on her; stopping several feet away both took to one knee and waited to be questioned. Turning his attention back to the waiting dignitaries, he again ordered them to clear the room.

The dignitaries began bickering between themselves and did as the Emperor ordered with the same question being asked in many different languages, 'Would they be heard and when?'

Once the room cleared, the Emperor again turned his attention back to the guard and his apprentice asking, "Why have you disturbed this meeting with your bickering?"

"My Emperor," the guard started, "this person sought fit to barge her way into this chamber and push her way to an audience with you."

"Did she not tell you she had urgent business with me?" the Emperor asked knowing full why Mara was there.

"She did my Emperor but did not identify herself in any way, and as per your directive no one approaches you with out fully identifying themselves, and stating their purpose for an audience." the guard answered.

"You are correct my servant, but look on her face and remember it for this is the only time you will be allowed to stop her. She is given full **clearance**." Palpatine said in a raised voice ensuring the guard and his fellow guards heard and understood the new directive.

"As you wish my Emperor," the guard answered.

"Now you may leave me I wish to speak with my apprentice alone." Palpatine said turning away from the guard quite disgusted with the situation.

With the last guard, exiting the room the Emperor rose from his throne and approached Mara.

"Rise my young apprentice and tell me of this news you have."

Mara stood pulled the datapad from her pocket accessed the file she wanted, and then handed it to the Emperor saying.

"Hoping to find something to use on Tatooine and quite disappointed when I didn't, I went back to my datapad." which she pulled from her pocket, "I looked at everything on the senator from Naboo, until by chance I came across this file." Pointing to the datapad the Emperor was holding, " it doesn't say much until you get to the end the, then it mentions 'both babies are doing fine' I thought it strange that there was no mention of her pregnancy after that."

Palpatine glanced at the file reading it fully then turned replying.

"A very smart and deceptive move on the part of the Jedi, hiding the fact that two babies were born and splitting them apart."

"How so my Master?" Mara asked.

"Because my dear apprentice, finding one is possible but finding the two of them is almost impossible, leaving at least one child to be raised and trained by the Jedi, a last hope so to speak, and futile one at that."

Reaching into his robe, he pulled out another datapad and handed it to Mara.

"Take this," Palpatine said handing Mara the other datapad, "on this data pad are files gathered during the Delegation of 2000, you may find something of use about Padmé Amidala the senator from Naboo."

"Delegation of 2000?" Mara asked questioningly.

"Yes, it was a gathering of Senators during the Old Republic, just before the end of the Clone Wars, the information it contains may be of some use to you."

Bowing and taking the datapad Mara tucked it into her pocket.

"There is more my servant also with that datapad is a message from a deep undercover operative, it seems the Alliance in all the infamy have sent their fleet Admiral on a mission alone. You are to locate where he has gone and eliminate him and whoever he's talked to, is that understood?" Lord Sidious emphasized.

Nodding and doing a half bow Mara replied, "It will be done my master."

"Good you may leave me, I have much to think about, inform the guards that I will not be seeing anyone for the rest of the day."

Bowing again, she turned and left, leaving the Emperor to his thoughts.

Emperor Palpatine stared at one of the many pillaged works of art he had hung in the Grand Audience Chamber. The work he chose to examine was one his subordinates had gotten from the now destroyed Alderaan, entitled The Killik Twilight. It was a painting he looked at often when he was in the Grand Audience Chamber, but today, after hearing of the Jedi Order's deception the painting didn't catch his interest as it usually did. Returning to his throne he thought, _'What other surprises have you got for me my old friends,'_ referring to the Jedi of the Old Republic.


	12. Chapter 12

**VADER: MIA**

**Episode II: Return of the Chosen One**

**Chapter 12**

Admiral Ackbar was making his final approach, activating his repulsorlift as he landed his modified B-Wing fighter next to the shuttle Master Yoda had requested to bring Anakin, Luke and himself to Dagobah. Seeing Luke and Anakin, standing by he wondered why Master Yoda had not joined them. After the ship landed, he powered down the main systems and placed the ship on stand-by.

Anakin and Luke seeing the canopy open stepped over to assist the Admiral should he need it. First, to greet the Admiral was Luke who offered to do a system check of the ship and any other minor work the ship may need. He was sure the ship was in perfect running order but the pilot in him wanted to check out the modifications the Admiral had done to the B-Wing.

"Welcome, Admiral." Luke said extending his hand.

"Thank you Commander," Ackbar replied extending his flipper hand to shake Luke's hand.

"I can finish the power down sequence if you'd like Sir, and do any other repairs the ship may need."

"That won't be necessary Luke, I need to speak to you, Anakin, and Master Yoda," the Admiral said getting to the point.

Luke unsure of how to tell Admiral Ackbar about Master Yoda's death turned to his father to let him inform the Admiral of Master Yoda's passing. The Admiral seeing the look on Luke's face and Anakin's nod at Luke knew that something was wrong.

"I take it by Luke's expression and your own, Anakin that something has happened to Master Yoda?" Ackbar asked.

"You are indeed correct Admiral; Master Yoda has passed into the Force." Anakin replied.

Not sure, what that meant but figuring it wasn't good he asked for confirmation by questioning what Anakin had said.

"Passed into the Force?"

Anakin putting it layman's terms so the Admiral understood replied, "He died Admiral, though Jedi die in battle when one dies naturally he or she passes into the Force," Anakin explained.

"And this was a natural death?" Ackbar asked suspiciously.

"Yes Admiral it was," Anakin answered curtly.

Sensing the tension building between Admiral Ackbar and his father Luke cut in asking.

"To what do we owe this visit, Admiral?"

Looking at Anakin for several more seconds, he turned to Luke answering.

"We should talk inside."

"Why Admiral, there is no one here but us to listen," Anakin asked a little miffed.

"It's not that I'm afraid that some one will hear." Ackbar answered his tone a little softer trying to ease the tension in the air.

Anakin sensing the ease in the Admiral's voice turned saying, "This way Admiral all there is for shelter is Master Yoda's hovel, it isn't much but it gets you out of the weather, and it is a bit cramped.

Luke stepped up leading the way directing the Admiral, "It's just down this path a ways."

It took only a couple of minutes to reach Yoda's hovel and having to bend down to enter after sitting in the cramped cockpit of a B-Wing caused the Admiral to give a little moan.

"Cramped it is, "Ackbar said moving away from the door.

"What's this about Admiral?" Anakin asked his patience wearing thin.

"Ok direct and to the point, I like that," Ackbar answered.

"It's the only way I do things Admiral, any other way calls for a different approach." Anakin answered.

"And that approach would be?" Admiral Ackbar asked curiously.

Patting his lightsaber Anakin answered, "Aggressive negotiations."

"And who would these… aggressive negotiations be against?" Ackbar asked pushing Anakin a little.

"THE EMPIRE, ADMIRAL," Anakin answered curtly and giving the Admiral a hard look.

Luke sensing the tension builds again, fully expecting the two to have an old-fashion fistfight; but he knew his father was going to thoroughly tested at every turn when he had to deal with the Alliances High Command; it was just a matter of how long it would take until his father had enough. In addition, by his tone he thought his father was just about there.

"I see… as for the reason of this visit, it seems Anakin that you have an ally in High Command, Mon Mothma has chosen you to go on a mission of great importance." Ackbar began.

"A mission, for what purpose and where?" Anakin asked.

"It is a mission to secure the allegiance from the planet, Belkadan." Ackbar replied.

"Belkadan ? Belkadan is virtually uninhabited there is no one there to secure allegiance from, the Empire has done an extensive search in that area, it's hardly worth the effort Admiral." Anakin informed the Admiral.

"Nonetheless there are planets in that system and in the adjacent systems that may need our help and wish to join our cause, your job is to seek them out and secure that allegiance," Ackbar explained.

"Am I to expect any help from the Alliance, Admiral?" Anakin asked skeptically.

"No, you will be on your own; if they've already been subjugated by the Empire seek out any that wish to leave and then maybe you will receive some assistance." Admiral Ackbar replied.

"This seems more of a test of my own loyalty to the Alliance, then a worthwhile search for resources, Admiral."

"Consider it both, for if you succeed in this mission you'll have taken the first steps into redeeming yourself, one of many tests you will undoubtedly go through." Ackbar confirmed.

"As you wish Admiral, when do we leave?" Anakin asked.

"There is no we, it is just you, we expected Luke to stay with Master Yoda but sense he's passed he will be returning with me, and continue with his duties."

"I'd rather stay with my father, Admiral if the Alliance is not going to give him any help I respectfully request that I be allowed to go with him." Luke argued.

"That is completely out of the question should anything go wrong out there the Alliance can ill afford to lose you." Ackbar ordered, "You are the one hero that keeps many of us going, after the Empire's defeat at Yavin you have brought a glimmer of hope that we may succeed in our goal to thwart the Emperor."

"I understand that Admiral but I have to agree with my Padawan it is customary for the Padawan to stay with his Master." Anakin added.

"My decision is final he will return with me," Ackbar reiterated.

"I suggest Admiral; we let the boy make his own decision." Anakin suggested fully knowing the answer.

"He is an officer in the Alliance and will follow orders given to him by his superiors." Ackbar emphasized.

"Then Admiral…" Luke started then hesitated before continuing, "I respectfully resign my commission in the Alliance, I will not leave my father," Luke blurted, making it his decision and not a battle between the Admiral and his father.

Ackbar surprised at what he heard turned abruptly not expecting Luke to question his orders, he thought of the repercussions it may have should the high command and the rest of the Alliance learn that Luke was no longer with them. Turning back to them, he made a hasty decision, one he was reluctant to make just like the one sending Anakin on this mission.

"It is with great sadness that I grant this request." Ackbar started giving Luke a stern look, "But under the circumstances I have no choice, you will remain here and are still an officer in the Alliance," Ackbar said solemnly, "it is not usual for subordinates to backtalk and black mail their superiors, but I fear if I refuse this request the repercussions will hurt us all."

Luke nodded excepting the Admirals proposal, adding, "I'm sorry Admiral but I feel my father needs me more than the Alliance right now, I feel strongly about this and in the end I think we will both benefit the Alliance."

"I hope you are right young Luke, I really hope you are right," Ackbar said replying to Luke.

. ----------------------------------------------------------------------

Mara was sitting in the pilot's seat of the 'Sparrow' having just finished down loading the tracer signal into her ships computer she sat and stared out into space. Turning to Slips she asked, "Well my little friend we have the means to find but nowhere to start, you have any suggestions?"

Plugging into the ships main computers he analyzed the data Mara had just downloaded into the computer taking several minutes to go over the data he came back with his response.

_'The message is very clear where it does not give an exact location it does however give reference to a planet that intersects two hyperspace lanes… Yagdul.'_

"I saw no mention of that in what I read, how did you come up with that?" Mara asked surprised.

_'You wouldn't have seen it out right, the person that sent it hid it with in the message.'_ Slips answered.

"So a message within the message?" Mara asked.

_'That would be correct.'_ Slips replied.

"But why?" Mara asked mystified.

_'I can not answer that, only the person who sent this message can answer that.'_ Slips replied.

"Well then my little mechanical friend, plot a course for Yagdul." Mara ordered.

Acknowledging her request with a whistle, Slips plotted the course, several minutes later Mara flipped the switch that sent her ship into hyperspace. In the blink of an eye, the stars turned into lines as the ship entered hyperspace.


	13. Chapter 13

**VADER: MIA**

**Episode II: Return of the Chosen One**

**Chapter 13**

Exiting hyperspace, an alert immediately sounded informing Mara that something was wrong. Looking to her panels, she found that it was the ships fuel sensor, and it indicated that fuel was low.

"Damn, she whispered, I was hoping not to stop."

However, with the alarm blaring, landing on Yag'dhul now became a necessity.

"Make way for Yag'dhul and contact their spaceport as soon as we are in range," she bleated to Slips unhappily, "Also run a check on fuel consumption we shouldn't have went through that much fuel already."

Punching up the data for Yag'dhul, Mara thought it pertinent to know a little about the planet especially if she planned to land there.

'_This is going to be different,'_ she thought, _'I've never landed on a planet with so much turmoil, this is worse than Kessel,'_ referring to the data, and how with three moons orbiting the planet traveled in different directions subjecting the planet to massive tidal forces leaving large sections of it exposed to a hard vacuum.

A little worried, but more interested Mara wanted to see the inhabitants of the planet that were called then Givin, according to the data they looked like animated skeletons, and that was something she wanted to see.

Slips alerted Mara that they were with in communications range and was about to set up the link, when the planets spaceport contacted them.

Completely understandable to Slips, all Mara heard was a bunch of clicks and wheezes.

"You understand that noise, she asked slips."

'**I do, its very mathematical and easily translated,'** Slips replied.

Making a few adjustments to the ships universal translator Slips let Mara hear the message.

"Approaching ship, identify yourself and state your business? A voice said rather coldly."

Not pleased with the tone of the message, Mara turned to slips stopping him from answering and saying.

"I'll handle this."

"Yag'dhul spaceport you will let us land and give me what I need this is an official envoy from the Empire we have priority landing orders."

Only a few seconds passed when a reply came to Mara's return message.

"You will halt progression and send requested information on first contact, further approach would warrant your immediate destruction."

"Oh, this is just getting better by the minute; Yag'dhul spaceport you have just threatened a personal emissary of the Emperor, be advised if you do not want your planet destroyed. You will cease your threats and give me what I need." Mara returned with a counter threat.

Awaiting there reply Mara's anger grew the more she waited, how dare they make her wait they should be rolling out the red carpet begging her to land and use their facilities. Several moments later a reply did come.

"Approaching ship, landing granted, you would proceed on the course you are now on and land in docking bay 21A, upon landing you will remain in your ship with your blast shield closed."

"Conditions, you impose condition on me Mara started to say but was cut off."

"Commander these are not conditions but formal, respective requests, failure to comply with these requests will force us to deny you to land."

"Formal requests huh, blast shield closed, remain on the ship, what are you hiding?" Mara whispered.

Mara acknowledged their message replying.

"Yag'dhul spaceport," Mara started, biting her tongue, "We respectfully honor you request and apologize for any confusion?" This was new to Mara, humbling herself, she never humbled herself to any one but the Emperor, but the thought of jeopardizing her mission for fuel service and the punishment from the Emperor for doing so changed her mind, finishing her message she added.

"Please send co-ordinates for final approach."

Utterly disgusted with what she had just done she flipped the switch letting Slips handle the landing. Sitting back in her chair she waited until the landing was complete. Then thinking of their request and her initial response she whispered to her self again.

"What are you hiding?"

Figuring to do a little recon, and once the ship was through the planet's atmosphere she activated the ships external cameras and began recording everything she could.

Getting closer to her destination, she saw first hand what three moons traveling in opposite orbits did to a planet's surface. Approaching a large city that sat on the rim of what looked to be a dried up lake she zoomed in on the city, in the distance she could make out; just barely, what looked to be water. Zooming in on it, she was mystified as to what she saw. The water held back by nothing, she could see large aquatic animals swimming at the bottom of the lake as though she were looking through the glass at an aquarium.

Turning her attention back to the city she trained all the ship's cameras on the city, zooming in on buildings, business and just about anything, to her that looked different, but then again this whole planet was different.

Several minutes later the ship had landed, and following the Givins' request, she remained on her ship with the blast shield closed.

Her eyes glued to the view screens Mara couldn't believe what she saw the Givin were exactly as described by the data from the computer, they looked like animated skeletons.

Shifting from screen to screen, she started to take notice of what was going on around the ship until something caught her eye. Adjusting the cameras, she zoomed in on what had caught her attention. To the aft of the ship sat, still on there loading pallets were six; and by the look of them, state of the art hyperspace generators, with a seventh being taken through a door just a few meters from the others.

'_Well that's interesting, there bringing them in, not out.' _Mara thought.

Checking the other cameras she started to check along the walls of the docking bay and confirmed her suspicion, they were making star ships of some kind.

"So that's what you're hiding, yes this will come in quite handy, the Emperor will be overtly happy with this information." She whispered.

Turning to Slips, she ordered.

"Slips as soon as we leave the docking bay and are clear of the building activate the ships scanners; I want you to search for any large power source and building big enough to build a star ship."

'**You think they build star ships here?'** Slips asked, his question popping up on the view screen.

"I do, Mara answered, run the tape from the cameras pay special attention to the areas along the walls of the docking bay and draw your own conclusion."

'**Affirmative,'** Slips replied with a whistle.

A few seconds had passed and Slips put his response on the view screen.

'**Analysis complete, this planet does construct star ships.' **

"That was rather quick." Mara replied surprised.

'**Yes it was with help from the space ports main computer I've learned that they indeed do build ships here, and the reason for you are to remain on the ship, and keep the blast shiel closed is, they can not stand the sight of exposed flesh.'** Slips informed Mara.

"So they think were ugly I guess they have no mirrors on this planet," Mara replied kind of insulted, "keep me appraised of the fuel and as soon as were loaded I still want scans done of the planet, it may also help to know where the ship yards are should the Emperor ever decide to subjugate this planet."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a quick meal and some polite, but awkward conversation, Admiral Ackbar said his good byes, but before leaving, he reaffirmed with Luke that he'd answer for his insubordination in achieving his permission to go with his father and master. Looking to Anakin for confirmation, Anakin nodded giving Luke a stare and saying.

"I agree Admiral; we must have respect with those who are our superiors."

Nodding back at Anakin the Admiral replied.

"I wish luck to both of you on your mission and may the force be with you, one final thing Anakin, Ackbar said turning to face Anakin, as a condition, I asked that you be re-instated as a general in the Alliance."

Pulling a datapad from his pocket and checking that the information he wanted Anakin to know was there, he handed it to Anakin finishing.

"You will report to me directly; on that datapad," he started pointing to the datapad Anakin was now holding," is a contact, and a code to contact me directly should you need help, use it wisely and only if you have no other choice, **is that clear, General**?" Ackbar stressed.

"**Crystal** Admiral," Anakin said slowly coming to attention, almost mocking the Admiral."

As he watched the Admiral go he started to see a glimmer of light at the end of a long and illustrious past, _maybe I can redeem myself_, Anakin thought.

With a nod from his father, Luke escorted the Admiral to his ship. Following a few seconds behind, Anakin came into view of the Admiral and Luke just as the Admiral handed something to Luke then boarded his ship. Luke saluted Admiral Ackbar, and Anakin was sure he apologized again from his actions and the way he received permission to go on the mission.

Backing away as the Admiral fired up the engines to his modified B-wing he immediately lifted off when the ship warmed up. Heading back to Yoda's hovel Luke noticed his father standing just at the edge of the clearing. Anakin waited until Luke was close enough to hear, asking.

"What was that the Admiral gave you?"

"He gave me a datapad chip it goes to the datapad that the Admiral gave you, he said at the appropriate time we are to both look at it." Luke replied.

"**And?"** Anakin asked with emphasis.

Luke knew he couldn't hold back anything, not that his father couldn't sense deception through the force anyway, taking a breath and with a little reluctance he answered.

"Well, now that master Yoda has passed it falls upon me to keep an eye on you, and report anything, funny to the high command, I won't do it father they have to learn to trust you as I have."

"No, you will do as you are ordered, you've already gotten yourself into enough trouble with the high command and I will not sanction any more insubordination, you have nothing to fear my son I have my family back and the only one that need fear me is the Emperor."

Heading back to the hovel each took one last look around remembering the things each learned from the ancient Jedi, and at the same time but unbeknownst to the other a voice echoed in each of there minds, '_Remember do or do not, there is no try.'_

Luke chuckled as he heard this remembering the same voice in his head when he went up against the Death Star. Only that voice was Obi-Wan's.

Anakin's thoughts were the most recent ones, when Yoda had treated him as though he was still a padawan learner, almost as if he picked up teaching where he'd left off all those many years ago. As both moved to the door Anakin turned to Luke placing both hands on his shoulder he said.

"We have one final task to perform and I can think of no better place to do it than here in this place of honor."

Luke stumped as to what that was and sounding more like a child than a Padawan, he returned.

"We do, what's that father?"

"A Masters pledge to teach you all that I know and to remember all that you teach me, to protect you, as you will protect me, however you pledge is a little different than mine; do you promise to do as I ask without question."

He paused to remember the time when he was with Padmé and he'd over stepped his bounds as a padawan learner, and how embarrassed he felt when Obi-Wan had told him to remember his place?

Finishing his thought, he then finished telling Luke, to remember your place as a padawan learner, and speak only when speak only when asked.

Luke taken back by some of what he heard waited until he thought was a long enough pause to answer. Anakin wait seemed like a lifetime when he'd taken the same pledge he answered immediately. At least as Anakin remembered it but with Luke, it seemed to take forever for him to answer.

"I will do what ever it is you ask of me, master. Luke replied with a slight bow".

With a smile and a nod, he sent Luke to finish readying the shuttle for their trip. As he watched Luke leave a warm feeling came over him and he knew how Obi-Wan felt, about him and the last words Obi-wan said to him on Mustafar '_I loved you Anakin, you were my brother.'_ The feelings may have been different but the love was the same, the love Obi-Wan felt for him and now the love he felt for his son.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the refueling finished, it was a short trip back into space. Slips had just finished up with the scans of the planet now below. Mara order him to mark the possible places on the scan for a building big enough to be a shipyard. While Slips finished his task Mara prepared a report for the Emperor, with further orders to Slips that once he finished marking the places he was to attach it to her report and send it out to the Emperor.

Immediately after finishing her report and sending it over to Slips, she centered on picking up the signal from the tracer on the rebel Admirals ship. Finding it, she sat back in her chair.

"Damn now, there are two," and she knew what that meant, her opportunity for killing the Alliance fleet commander had passed. She had failed in her mission, everyone knew what it meant to fail the Emperor, and just because she was his apprentice, she didn't expect to get leniency, because she was his apprentice she expected not to ever fail.

Pushing those thoughts aside she now had a decision go where the Admiral went and answer the three questions still needing answers; where had the Admiral gone, with whom did he talk to, and why was he sent alone.

Drumming her fingers on the arm rest of the pilots seat, she had to make a decision; follow the Admiral back from where he came, which is most likely back to the Rebel's base, where she most assuredly would be out numbered. Even though she was a skilled pilot and could take quite a few of them out it wouldn't be long before one of them got off a lucky shot and either disabled her ship or destroyed her outright.

Picking the latter, she plotted a course for the tracers origin with two signals to go by it was a lot easier to triangulate where the Admiral had gone, and find whom he went to see.

With Slips now finished with his earlier task and the report on its way to the Emperor, she now had him train the ships scanners to both signals. Doing micro jumps to speed her trip, she stopped only to reacquire the signal and plot her next jump.

Passing the time between jumps Mara scanned the ships libraries looking at tracers capable of doing what this particular tracer was doing. Scanning the Imperial list first, she found nothing that matched the tracers signal exactly but a few did come close. Moving to the Alliances list as short at it was the Empire only had what they captured and most of the tracers were very old and most likely obsolete.

She had just started going over the Rebels list when something caught her eye while it didn't match the new tracer it was like the Imperial tracer close but not close enough. That this was an operative of the Empire; it was quite possible that he combined the two technologies and came up with something new.

The Sparrow had just exited hyperspace when Mara began to notice a strange pull it felt familiar but in the same respect not. What she did know was that it was at her. Setting the next jump she waited before flipping the switch to engage the hyperdrive trying to get a feel through the Force, either it was too far for own talents to get a fix on or she was starting to suffer from space sickness. Thinking the latter, she turned to Slips saying

"Are we close enough to get a fix on where he landed?"

'**We are.'** Slips answered.

"Well give a location, Mara asked snappily."

'**We are near the Dagobah system,'** came the reply.

"Dagobah?" Mara replied questioningly.

Thinking hard she had heard that name before but couldn't place where or when she had heard it. Working her computer she pulled up all info on the system centering on the planet itself, the swamp planet, then she remembered where she had heard the name it was the place where a powerful dark Jedi had gone to hide.

"I found him, she whispered".

Slips, who was monitoring her, asked '**Found who?' **

"Skywalker, he is hiding on Dagobah... I can feel him."


	14. Chapter 14

**VADER: MIA**

**EPISODE II: Return of the Chosen One**

**Chapter 14**

Anakin had wanted to be on his way to Belkadan shortly after the Admiral had left, but an unforeseen problem with the shuttle's repulsor lifts had arose and he and Luke's departure delayed.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Luke said whining his disdain.

"Finish the repair my son, complaining will just draw out the repair and delay our take off longer," Anakin returned, telling Luke to keep his mind on his work.

The words had no sooner left his mouth than a twinge in the Force compelled him to look into the sky. Feeling an all too familiar presence, he didn't know who was coming but who ever was coming was Force sensitive.

He felt the same presence in the Force when he was the Emperor's apprentice. He'd never seen who was creating the presence but he knew it was the same. Keeping his eyes on the sky he asked, "Luke how much longer until the repairs are finished?"

"Ah, I don't know twenty, maybe thirty minutes," Luke answered taking his eyes off what he was doing and looking at his father.

What he saw in his fathers eyes somewhat scared him he'd not seen his father with the expression he had on his face and what emanated from him in the Force was equally distressing.

"You will stay here until I come for you, no matter what happens you will not leave this ship do you understand my padawan?" Anakin stressed, monetarily looking at Luke.

"Yes master," Luke replied, now standing by his father also looking skyward he asked, "what is it Father?"

"Nothing that concerns you my son, please just do as I have asked," Anakin returned in a softer voice.

Leaving the shuttle Anakin projected through the Force that he felt her presence, also issuing her a challenge he directed her to a spot where they could do battle. Pausing he looked back at the shuttle, feeling Luke's presence in the Force, his son, his family; anger started building in him. How dare the Emperor think that his new apprentice could end his life?

"You've made a grave error Emperor, and one I will gladly enjoy making you pay for," Anakin whispered as he paced the clearing.

He was eager to see who had taken his place as the Emperor's apprentice. Not known for his patience he stopped and looked skyward as his opponent's ship approached the clearing. His lightsaber in hand he thumbed the activator button as the ship landed and the landing ramp lowered.

Anakin continued thumbing the button of his deactivated lightsaber. Standing as he done in countless other battles, he stood ready; postured; his body reeking of self-assurance. However, during those battles he'd been wearing the Emperor's prison suit, now it was like the old days, no suit but the self-assurance was reeking full force.

What came down the ramp surprised him a little for the same feeling was emanating from her, not as strong, but there nonetheless.

Stepping from the ramp Mara smugly asked, "Where's the farm boy, because when I'm finished here he's next?"

"Where he is, is of no concern to you, what you should be worried about is whether I will kill you slowly, or make you suffer," Anakin replied angrily.

"That doesn't sound like a Jedi, that sounds more like the spoken words of a true Sith Lord," Mara shot back mockingly.

"Be that at is may, I hope you are prepared to die young one," Anakin said calmly not letting his anger get the best of him.

"You will try, old one you will try," Mara returned hoping but not confident that the comment might hit a nerve, "now enough with the talk lets get on with it."

Simultaneously the sound of two lightsabers activating echoed in the clearing. Slowly each circled the clearing with Anakin walking clockwise and Mara walking counterclockwise.

"What is your name young one, I will be disappointed if I didn't at least know your name?" Anakin asked

"I'd get use to disappointment then," Mara answered.

"Very well," Anakin replied with a smirk and a slight tilt of his head.

The two almost did a complete circle of the clearing before Mara made the first move using the Emperor's favorite move; launching her self like a missile she held her lightsaber in front of her as she flew twisting through the air heading straight for Anakin's chest.

Anakin easily side stepped her attack bringing his own lightsaber down as she passed, but Mara twisted at the last second blocking his attack and ending up standing off to his side a few meters away.

"You didn't think I was going to be that easy to kill did you," Mara asked with a chuckle.

"Killing someone is never easy but more often than not, it is a necessity."

"Now you sound like a Jedi, and I hate Jedi!" Mara yelled launching herself again at Anakin.

Crashing there lightsabers together each attacked and defended the others blows, with neither giving the other the opportunity of a lucky blow. Separating they taunted each other.

"I see you are skilled in the Djem So/Shein form," Mara commented, "I myself have mastered one form." 

"You call that mastery, you've no distinct form at all you have certain moves mastered but not the complete form, you fight like a padawan," Anakin said mocking her, standing in his defensive stance light saber held high and at the ready.

That comment said it struck a nerve that no one has ever done, pushing aside her training she let her anger take over.

"You'll pay for that comment Skywalker."

Mara then launched a series of attacks, easily blocked by Anakin. Her swings were not precise but erratic, nothing was as taught, she swung her lightsaber high and low using no particular form at all, it was more like a child having a tantrum, and Anakin used that to his advantage, by taunting her more.

"Oh we are the angry little Sith aren't we, didn't your teacher, instruct you not to let anger govern your moves but instead use it to strengthen your moves?"

Catching on to his little ruse Mara withdrew from her attack, commenting,

"Very good, Skywalker, not only should the attacks be physical, also mental, I'm afraid two can play at that game."

"There is nothing you can use that will sway me from my teachings upstart," Anakin returned.

"Are you sure? Mara replied, "I think you should know that once I've dispatched you, I am going after your son; he will not die as quickly as you will this I promise you."

That was all that Anakin needed to hear, it was one thing to challenge him, but to threaten his son this was unacceptable. Anger began to fill his body, his attack became as erratic as his opponent's had become; but with more structure not as easily defended as he was against her attack, but she did block all his advances.

He had threatened his family enough, chased his son half way across the galaxy, tortured his daughter; no this women would end no ones life, he loved his family he always did, he'd just forgotten what it felt like. Not remembering that feeling was what he become accustomed to, now it had returned something that over the past weeks he relearned, and he liked the feeling.

"Your thoughts betray you Skywalker, we know of your daughter, it is only a matter of time before we find out who, and where she is," Mara said continuing to taunt Anakin.

"Noooo!" Anakin screamed.

That comment pushed him to the brink his body began drawing more on the force, and the more he drew the more powerful his attack became. Drawing that much power from the force, he now took on a glow as the force quickly began to over load his body. In addition, as he had done in the chamber when the Emperor sealed him in the suit and finding out that his beloved Padme' was dead; he released the Force in a devastating push that crushed everything in its path. Mara sensed the coming attack a second before it happened, deactivating her lightsaber and using the Force, she somersaulted backwards then jumped behind the massive trunk of a gnarl tree.

Able to escape the brunt of the Force attack Mara was struck from the waist down by the push sending her body twisting and turning through the air where it finally came to rest against the trunk of another tree. There she laid unconscious, hopefully dead, Anakin thought but from drawing on the force as much as he did, he had neither the strength to go find out nor the strength to sense her through the Force. What he did have the strength for was a weak call to Luke. Sending out a call through the Force, the only thing he wanted to do was get back to ship and leave this planet, zapping the last of his strength Anakin slipped into unconsciousness.

Luke had just finished his repairs, he had felt what was going on through the Force, but keeping with his masters wishes, he stayed to finish the repairs. Nevertheless, every ounce of his body and will wanted to be by his father's side, to be there should he need his help. Now feeling the call from his father through the Force; a weak call at that, he knew that something was wrong. Stretching out with the Force, he felt two beings, that of his father whose presence was very weak, and that Mara whose presence was even weaker.

Dropping his tools he followed his senses to where his father lay, seeing Mara in the distance crumpled against the tree he gave her no further thoughts but turned to his father who lay barely conscious.

"Father what, what happened?" Luke asked a look of dread on his face.

"What happened is what needed to happen," Anakin answered his tone soft and weak.

"What, what can I do?"

"Bring me to the ship I need to go into a healing trance." Anakin said, and then faded back into unconsciousness.

Luke scooped up his father and using the Force to not only enhance his strength but also his speed, doing as he was asked he brought his father to the ship. Placing him in his quarters, he made sure he was comfortable then returned to the clearing to see who had done this to his father.

Approaching Mara, she still lay crumpled up against the tree. Bending down he turned her over to see her face. Moving her hair from her face, he was surprised at her beauty how could someone so beautiful want to kill, want to kill anything.

"Wow, she's beautiful," He whispered.

Then the thought of his father lying back at the ship entered his mind, standing he took a step back pulled his lightsaber from his belt and activated it. Pointing it at her head, he mumbled.

"If he dies, I will make it my mission to seek you out and end your miserable existence."

Wanting with all his might to cleave her from head to toe, something in the back of his mind stopped him. Something he couldn't put his finger on, but something gave him the feeling he meet her again.

"You live for now," he said turning and heading back to the ship.

Assuring that his father was secure in his quarters, Luke piloted the ship off Dagobah, he was just about to take the ship into hyperspace when a strange feeling came over him, and he heard these words in his head.

"Why farm boy?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Episode II: Return of the Chosen One**

**Chapter 15**

Mara sat slumped against the gnarl tree she fell against after Anakin's Force attack. Having been in and out of consciousness when Luke had returned to see who it was that had challenged his father. She had heard bits and pieces of what Luke had said while she lay there. Now she was sitting against the tree replenishing her strength to return to her ship.

"Beautiful," was one of the words she had heard Luke say, and she mused at all the males she had run into that had said the same thing and unless she was using them for some part of a mission they usually ended up dead, and by her own hand at that. The one thing that puzzled her was how she remained connected to him through the Force, the only thing that came to mind to explain it was, was what the Emperor had told her during her many and endless training sessions with him. "The Force does some things that just cannot be explained." It was all he said nothing more and certainly nothing less. However, the main thing that danced around in her mind along with those other thoughts was why he had said, "You live for now." If roles reversed and he lying there instead of her, she would have killed him and continued with her mission.

Not that it was a rule, and definitely one she had broken more than once, but with the way the Force was directing her she felt she owed him something, but more so she wanted to know why he hadn't just killed her while he had the chance. Still connected to him through the Force, she felt his feelings, his emotions… his thoughts. Sending him a message through the Force, a question really, it was only three words, "Why farm boy?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke had piloted the shuttle into space he had already worked out the jump and programmed the nava computer accordingly, but before jumping into hyperspace, he checked that his father was fine and secured in his chambers then returned the cockpit. He was just about to flip the switch sending the shuttle into hyperspace when he'd felt something through the Force he'd only felt from three people, his father, Master Yoda, and Ben. A new presence he felt came from the planet below and he immediately knew whom it was. He hadn't noticed it before being preoccupied with his father's condition. However, he felt it now and for some reason remembered when it had started when he had touched her, turned her over to see who had done this to his father. The message he received was only three words, "Why farm boy?" And knew immediately what she was talking about, why had he let her live, answering her he now felt what she was feeling her pain, her bewilderment at why he had done that. Sending her this answer, "I don't know why… I just did."

Pulling away from her he flipped the switch send his shuttle into hyperspace he then felt the further he moved away from the planet the weaker his, bond to her; so the speak, became. Paying it no further thought he settled in for the long trip to Belkadan, and wondered what awaited him and his father once they began there mission. Would he run into the beautiful red haired assassin and if he did, could he bring himself to kill her?

These and many other questions had bewildered him these past few hours and the only answer that came to him was something his father had told him about the Force, "it will come to you in time," that answer satisfied him… for now.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he checked the ships panels over, assuring that all was running fine then decided that a nice long shower and something to eat would make him feel better and hopefully by then his father would be awake and he might get some answers to the question he had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leia entered the command center she'd been bothered at hearing the news of Luke joining his father on the mission in the outer rim. She had taken comfort in knowing that before the Admiral left that he was going to order Anakin to go on the mission alone. However, on the Admirals return and finding out Luke was staying with his father, she started to worry… a lot.

With Master Yoda's passing the only one Luke had to count on was Vad… Anakin. She still had a hard time thinking of him as Anakin, for too long she had known him as Vader, one of the most vile and evil men in the galaxy.

Moving around the command center, she really wasn't accomplishing anything, she was really only interested in one thing, whether or not Han had called. She asked Han just before he'd left to pay off his own bounty to Jabba the Hutt. Just after Admiral Ackbar had returned to go and be with Luke should he need any help, as back up. But Han had argued he had to pay Jabba and left, She argued in return that he'd not worried about the price on his head when he, Luke, Obi-Wan, and Chewie had rescued her from the clutches of the Emperor, why should now be any different?

Han argued at that time he was raising the money to pay Jabba, and with what he already had and what the Alliance had given him he thought he had more than enough to satisfy Jabba's anger.

Not agreeing with him she called him several names the least of which was, "a scruffy looking nerf herder," to which Han just replied, "yeah but you still love me."

Leia visibly appalled at his response just turned and walked away, but before exiting the she turned spouting, "Take care of your self, I guess that's what you do best."

Not letting him respond she stormed out of the docking bay, thinking as she walked down the icy corridor, how does he know how I feel about him, it's not love, well not yet anyway, and even though she had called him scruffy looking, he was a cute scruffy looking nerf herder. However, with all that said she was sure that her little show would prompt him to return to Hoth or just go to the outer rim and do what she had asked him… she hoped.

Still a little miffed she remembered another conversation they had in this very corridor. At that time, she lobbied for him to stay and join the Alliance but at that time, he again stressed about paying off Jabba. Then pushing her he said,

"I know the real reason you want me to stay."

"And that would be?" she asked interested.

"Because of how you feel about me, I know I can read between the lines, you want me to stay because you like me."

"As usual you let the wrong end do your thinking, I want you to stay because we need good pilots and I hate to say it but you are one of the best." Leia replied knowing that that compliment would make his ego soar.

"Really, and that's all?" Han asked with a smirk.

"Don't go getting any ideas I just as soon kiss a Wookiee than you," Leia replied sarcastically

Han who was obviously insulted… a little returned, "I can arrange that your worship."

Truthfully, she was rather attracted to him, his roguish appearance, and so full of him was somewhat alluring to her but to let him know that and he go off the deep end. No it was better that she play it this way and go slow, she chuckled at those thoughts but that soon turned to worry when the thought of Luke alone with Anakin popped into her head again.

Rounding the corner, she stopped at the door to the mess hall and pondered whether she wanted a cup of caf, surrendering to the fact that she didn't really need it, she went in anyway. Maybe it would help take her mind off the two men she didn't want anything to happen to, Luke and Han, 'yeah right, wishful thinking' she thought as she entered the mess hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Han ordered Chewie to flip the switch send his beloved Falcon into hyperspace, that completed, Chewie sat back and just stared at Han. Noticing it after a couple of minutes, Han stopped adjusting his panels and addressed Chewie.

"What?" He asked trying to sound like he didn't know what Chewie was getting at by his stare.

"I know what I'm doing, besides they've done alright this far without my help, me staying isn't going change… much." Han continued.

Chewie not saying a word just continued to stare at Han knowing that if he did it long enough Han would talk himself into going back, and he'd even think that it was his idea.

"Stop it already you know we have to get this stuff to Jabba or we're Bantha fodder, besides she doesn't really like me that much anyway."

Chewie who knew Han's emotions and how Han worked, voiced what he'd seen even if she didn't come right out and say it.

"And you believe that, then you really don't know women that well do you?" He said responding to Hans comment.

"Oh now are you an expert on human females?" Han asked sarcastically.

"Human, Bothan, Wookiee, it doesn't matter females are females wherever you go, they like to be chased and feel wanted, and the last thing they'll ever do is reverse those roles, if they do that then they've lost the upper hand."

Han thought about what Chewie had just said and with a little smirk on his face and a chuckle, he replied.

"I guess your right, so you really think she likes me, huh?"

Chewie took a couple of seconds then answered.

"No… but it would be the right thing to do."

"Ha ha fuzz ball, alright but if this goes bad you're getting all the blame, take us out of hyperspace and make way back to Hoth."

Han sat back in his seat thinking about what Chewie had just said and going over the last two conversations he'd had with Princess. Mulling them over, he convinced himself that she in fact did like him and that was why she wanted him to stay. Feeding the co-ordinates Chewie had retrieved from the nava-computer he turned the ship about and headed back to Hoth.


	16. Chapter 16

VADER: MIA

**VADER: MIA**

**Episode II: Return of the Chosen One**

**Chapter 16**

'_I don't know…I just didn't', _Was the reply Mara received from Luke through the Force. She had asked him why he hadn't killed her when he had the chance and that was his reply. Mara leaned up against the tree Anakin had thrown her into looking into the sky watching Luke and his infamous father leave the planet just before she slipped into unconsciousness. She'd laid there against the tree in a healing trance for the better part of the day until she recuperated enough to make it back to her ship.

Zapping the little strength she gathered to make it back to her ship, it was some time before she again regained the strength to go to the cockpit and take over the piloting duties from Slips. Not that Slips wasn't fully capable of flying the ship on his own, but she liked piloting, it gave her a kind of inner peace, if in fact she could ever have inner peace.

"Have you done what I asked?" she said entering the cockpit.

Still kind of drained from her battle with Anakin she was staring at the little astromech droid waiting for him to answer her until several moments later she realized he couldn't speak. Turning to the view screen she read his answer.

'**I have, there are several systems in the direction the ship left in, and might I suggest that you rest a bit longer?'** Slips added.

"You may suggest all you want it doesn't mean that I'll listen." Mara replied.

Slowly slipping into the pilot's seat she sat for several moments before checking over her gages. Maybe Slips was right, she thought, maybe I do need to get more rest. No she was giving into her bodies need for rest she drew on the force to strengthen her self and the power that suddenly surged through her body was refreshing. Too many thoughts were coursing through her mind for her to rest. Those being where had they gone and why did Vader son answer her call the way he did. He couldn't possibly think he could defeat her not even if he were a master could he accomplish that. And the connection she felt while he was still close where had that come from and what did it mean.

'_Yes the connection,'_ she thought she could use that to locate them providing she could figure out where they had gone. Turning to the view screen she asked Slips.

"Can you put the systems their ship went in the direction of on screen?"

"**I can but that's not going to tell you what planet they went to."**

"Just put it on the screen," Mara ordered

Several seconds later the systems popped up and Mara carefully checked them trying to figure out where the Alliance would sendVader and his son. There was really only one reason she thought as she mulled over the sectors on the view screen. The Alliance figured it would gain the allegiance of planets not yet subjugated by the Emperor.

"Well that was rather simple," she whispered to herself, "now I just have to figure out what planet they went to first."

Tiring again, her draw on the Force did replenish her but was taking it's toll she didn't want to end up like the Emperor aged before her time from the power he drew from the Force. Even though she didn't care for men chasing after her because she was beautiful, her beauty did come in handy from time to time when she needed something she couldn't get by force; which wasn't all that often.

"Just go that way Slips, I'm taking your advice and getting some rest, head toward the Dalonbian sector it's the furthest sector in the direction they were heading."

"**As you wish, should I give you a wake up call when we arrive at our destination?"** Slips asked.

"Ha ha Slips," Mara said taking light of his response on the screen, going with it she added, "yes you do that and have my bath drawn too, oh and set the table for one I'll be dining alone."

Slips tweeted his response, and continued monitoring the ship's status. Giving her several minutes to settle in he then sent the ship into hyperspace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke brought the shuttle back to real space; due to where he was going he had to make a course correction for the next jump into hyperspace. Punching in the last set of numbers he watched and listened to the Nava-computer as it made the calculations from the data Luke had given it. Staring out the view port of the shuttle he couldn't get something off his mind, why had there been a sort of connection was the only way he could describe, with him and the beautiful red headed assassin, and why to did he not kill her when he had the chance. All these things were running through his mind and the only way to be at some sort of peace with it was right now, his father needed him. Sure he could have killed her then tended to his father, but things didn't always go the simple way, or the logical way when it came down to it. So now his only hope was to wait for his father to awaken and hope that he had the answers to these troublesome questions.

With not much to do Luke waited as the Nava computer finally wound down finishing its computations and spit them out to Luke. Carefully he plugged the numbers into the hyper drive then flipped the switch send the shuttle back into hyperspace.

Relaxing back into the pilots seat Luke again began to contemplate the things that had transpired back on the planet. Now something he hadn't thought of entered his mind. His father was unconscious at the time now he'd have to tell him that the beautiful red headed assassin was still alive and most assuredly following them. Being a Jedi though was not to exploit the week even if they were trying to kill you, and being unconscious definitely put them in the category of being weak, at least at that time.

Now Luke wasn't sure he wanted to become a Jedi there were to many variables to think about, the logical thing would to have killed her and be done with it, he wanted to with every ounce of his being, but the ethical Jedi way prevented him from doing that. A single question continued to flash through his mind.

Which was the right path to take; leave her like he did alive and unconscious; or should he have killed her and be done with it. Of everything that had gone on this was the hardest question to answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Only thirty minutes had passed since Han and Chewie had left Hoth for Tatooine. In that short time Chewie had done what he always done, and planted the seed that made Han always do the right thing, but he did it in away that Han always thought it was his idea.

Princess Leia had still been in the command center when she over heard the Falcon request for landing instructions. With a smug smile she headed straight for the hangar once she knew what bay he'd be in. Forgetting all that was going on… at least for that moment she at almost a slow jog ran down the ice lined halls of the Hoth base. Dodging people as she did she paid no attention to their cry as a few were almost knocked from their feet then seeing who it was that nearly toppled them uttered the apology that fell on deaf ears.

Entering the bay she stood arms crossed in front of her and with a smug look on her face watched as the Falcon landed. Chewie was the first to notice her and upon that discovery he tapped Han on the shoulder and pointed in her direction. Han seeing her there expressed his dismay.

"Oh great I'm never going to live this down, I can here it now; 'I knew you couldn't stay away you knew we needed you… blah, blah, blah…"

Chewie just sat there, laughed then suppressing his chuckle replied.

"You want me to break the ice for you boss, I'm here for you."

Han now more disgusted with Chewie's ribbing just stared for a second, first at the Princes then to his ship mate adding.

"No… I think you're having enough fun at my expense might as well let her worship have another turn."

"Suit your self boss just trying to help," Chewie replied chuckling and shrugging his shoulders.

"Just go out and see to it that the crew begins the refueling, I'll handle the Princess." Han shot back now getting annoyed.

Looking back at the Princess he couldn't help but think that she was there because she did after all her comments did feel something for him, but like most women didn't want to give their object of their affection the upper hand in knowing that. So he'd go along with her ruse and at the right time he'd confirm what he already knew.

Feigning like he had more lock procedures to do he watched her out of the corner of his eye until he thought she waited long enough, then getting up from the pilots seat he made off like he'd just noticed she was standing there and gave his usual self assured wave.

Princess Leia keeping her stance, arms still folded in front of her just nodded in return. Then watching as Han turned to exit his ship smiled whispering.

"I knew you couldn't disappoint me Nerf herder."


	17. Chapter 17

VADER MIA:

**VADER MIA:**

**Episode II Return of the Chosen One**

**Chapter 17**

Luke had flown much of the trip to Belkadan alone. He'd checked on his father from time to time and every time it was the same his father just lay on his bunk deep into a Jedi healing trance and oblivious to everything around him. It was when Luke had started to make preparations for landing on Belkadan.

Fully engrossed in his computations he hadn't noticed Anakin enter the cockpit. Anakin quietly entering the cockpit just watched as Luke worked the controls in front of him; finally breaking the silence he stepped further into the cockpit and announced his presence.

"Well padawan it seems that you've done quite well during my… absence?"

Turning quickly Luke looked to his father surprised to see him up and about.

"Father you're awake… how… how do you feel?"

Anakin paused a moment before answering and sitting in the co-pilots seat replied.

"I've had better battles, longer ones even, that didn't take as much out of me as that one did."

Luke had put much of what went on during that battle on the back burner especially his inner conflict about why he didn't finish off his father's opponent when he had the chance, now that his father had brought it up the inner turmoil had resurfaced. Anakin immediately picked up on his son's inner battle and being his Master but more so his father he inquired about it.

"What troubles you pad… my son?" Anakin said figuring Luke needed his father and not his master.

Luke took several seconds answering, he'd thought about all the questions he wanted to ask his father when he'd awoken, and now that he was awake he was hesitant in bringing what had bothered him throughout the trip to Belkadan up.

"Why do you hesitate, you seek answers to questions… do you not?" Anakin asked softly.

"I do father but…" Luke started to answer.

It was then that Anakin saw that he'd have to start off as the master and work into being the father Luke so wanted.

"Tell me padawan your master wishes to here your troubles and together we will find the answers you seek." Anakin chuckled to himself remembering that Obi-Wan had said the same to him, and now he was saying it to his padawan.

"Ok master," Luke started picking up on Anakin's lead, "I'm troubled at who this person is that is coming after us and why we had this… connection while we were there…"

"Hmmm… a connection, you felt a connection to this person?" Anakin asked briefly interrupting Luke.

"Yes, we even exchanged messages… she asked me, _'why farm boy?_' and I answered, _'I don't know'_."

Anakin said nothing but contemplated his son's words waiting for the full story before offering his wisdom and hopefully an answer to Luke's troubled mind.

"After your battle with her, while she and you lay the unconscious I had the chance to end her life but didn't, I had my blade at her throat but… why… why father why didn't I do it?"

For several minutes all Anakin did was look out the view port in front of him then to his son with a deep breath he finally answered.

"First my son, for a Sith as she is… had it been the other way around and you were the unconscious one and she awake, I don't think we'd be having this conversation, you and I would now be dead."

"But why Fa…"

"Luke for a Sith many things are easy for all they crave is power, and if something is between them and that power they will not hesitate to kill or destroy to attain it."

"But I could have killed her right then and there." Luke argued.

"Had you done so my son," Anakin continued, reaching over and patting his son's shoulder.

" I would have been very disappointed in you because that is a trait of a Sith not a Jedi, Jedi do not hurt or kill senselessly or without thought or reason, to kill her while she was down would have started you on a path I know all to well."

Luke had thought of everything that he was now hearing from his father and at that time. Had hashed and re-hashed it over and over again in his head, and at that time he found no solace in it, but now hearing it first hand and from some who not only lived it but did something that had never been done before, return to the light. Understanding he now had to ask the one question he never thought of asking until now.

"Father how is it that you did those things and now condemn those same actions?"

"Because at that time my son I was lead from the path I had chosen for a power that did not exist… I had lost my mother and the pain that caused me was unbearable…" Anakin paused as a single tear came to his eye, remembering the day his mother had died in his arms.

"I did not want to loose your mother so the Emperor used that pain against me telling me he could teach me a power that would prevent my loved ones from dying." Anakin finished visibly clenching his jaw fighting back the tears of a memory long forgotten.

"But that doesn't…" Luke tried to say, he knew what he felt, but putting those thoughts to words for his father to hear was harder than he'd expected.

"Son," Anakin said looking directly into Luke's eyes and placing both his hands on Luke's shoulders.

"All I can tell you is you made the choice I refused to make, even at the possible death of ourselves you chose not to take a path I went down, together we will become stronger and defeat anything that ventures to challenge us, but we'll do it as Jedi's in defense of the rebellion."

Luke smiled at the words his father had spoken to him it didn't answer all the questions he had but it did ease the burden of having to find the answers alone. For the first time since the death of his Aunt and Uncle Luke felt like he belonged, rather than just existing.

"Now enough of this banter we've a job to do, have you started the scans of the planet?" Anakin asked changing the temperament in the cockpit from one of despair to one of business. A change Luke gladly welcomed.

"I haven't yet but from visual scans there are plenty of resources for the rebellion to use, I can start the other scans in a moment." Luke replied the tone of his voice sounding more upbeat now that his father shed some light on the things that had been bothering him these past days.

Anakin sat back watching quietly as Luke worked the scanner in front of him. He'd been with Luke now for several months and had by his account started on the long road to redemption. During these past weeks with Luke and being an active part in his Jedi training he never really took the time to just look at his son. He mused what it might have been like to be there when he and Leia were growing up.

Seeing his children born and sharing that moment with Padme' as each of them looked at the lives they created.

To be there when either Luke or Leia fell and skinned knee…

…or had a nightmare…

…or were excited about participating in a school event…

…or just being there no matter what the problem, good or bad.

But eighteen years had passed and things had changed, Luke had been raised by his step brother, Lars and his wife Beru, while Leia was raised on Alderan by Bail Organa and his wife. Each had grown up, in, and on different worlds but he could see the beauty in Leia like her mother and the stubbornness in Luke which was a trait of his own, actually the two were very much like there parents in many ways. Now because of these things Anakin was finding it harder to think that he would ever; in his mind, be able to redeem himself in there eyes, especially Leia.

Luke had known it was the empire that had killed his Aunt and Uncle, but what he didn't know was it was Vader that had given the order sending the Storm Troopers down to Tatooine. Leia on the other hand had been there along with Vader when Governor Tarkin had given the order to destroy Leia's home world of Alderan. Some how all the other death's he had a hand in; though horrible in there own sense, paled compared to the pain he had caused his own children.

He'd gone over the meeting with Leia in his head and how it would turn out.

"_Princess… I have some thing that I need to talk to you about."_

"_Yes Lor… I mean Anakin."_

"_You know, I'm sure that who you knew to be your father was not Bail…"_

"_Yes I know that I was adopted, get to the point Anakin I have a great deal to do."_

"_Yes I'm sure you do, I need to tell you that I know who your real father is."_

"_You know who my father is?"_

"_Yes I do… I am your father."_

"_You- you're my father, and I'm suppose to believe that?"_

"_Search your feeling daughter and you'll know it to be true."_

"_Daughter! I'm not your daughter…_

Anakin's thought was interrupted as the scanner alarm brought him back to reality.

Luke turned to his father informing him that the first scans were finished.

"Master the first scan is complete," Luke announced.

"This planet has massive a life form reading, though I can not tell if any of it is sentient."

"Do you scan any buildings or dwellings?" Anakin asked now looking over Luke's shoulder at the screen of the scanner Luke was using.

Luke turned a few dials and pushed a few buttons and a moment later the scanner gave its answer: **'Insufficient data'**."

"Insufficient data, how can that be?" Anakin asked looking over Luke's shoulder to look at the screen, "Aren't you scanning for buildings?"

"That's what it says," Luke said pointing to the screen, "I guess this will have to be a visual scan as far as that's concerned," Luke replied less than enthusiastic about completing the forth coming task.

"Visual… Have you learned nothing from the three masters' that have taught you?" Anakin asked disappointed in Luke's response to the scanners message.

Luke was perplexed as to what his father and master was referring to, but the only logical answer was it had to be something with the Force.

"Am I to complete this scan using the Force Master?" Luke asked figuring that this was a lesson and not a father and son moment.

"Exactly- stretch out with the Force feel what is around you touch each of the life forms that inhabit the planet, you'll be surprised at what they can tell you." Anakin instructed Luke.

Following his master order Luke closed his eyes and as Master Yoda had first taught him he touched the life in the immediate surroundings then gradually moved out ward. The life he touched in some cases was primitive to say the least but others he touched; no matter the size, from the tiniest of insects to the largest of Belkadan's predators, all seemed to have a language that could be understood through the Force, though there were a few forms so aggressive and primitive that the only language they had was kill or be killed, eat or be eaten. It was here that Luke finally understood Yoda's first lessons that the Force is in all things animate and inanimate.

Several hours had past when Luke had finally finished his Force scan of the planet and was slowly making his transition back to consciousness. Upon opening his eyes he found he was thoroughly soaked in sweat and he felt both refreshed and drained. Trying to stand was a test in itself having expanded so much of his on power in the Force he was kind of dizzy when he tried to stand. Anakin sensing his padawan's awakening returned from the rear of the ship. Upon entering the cockpit he asked Luke what he found.

"Have you learned anything Padawan?"

"I have master," Luke started sitting back down until her acclimated himself.

"_**And**_…" Anakin asked quite interested.

"I have found out that, we are the only sentient beings on this planet, though there are a few smaller species that have a basic language, and an understanding of who we are." Luke replied, now feeling much better and rising from the pilot's seat.

"They know who we are?" Anakin asked a surprised tone to his voice.

"Well basically… they've seen many different life forms visit this planet, and one that's here now besides our selves; but no one ever stays, the environment and surroundings are less then hospitable." Luke explained.

"The others as they call them have a small settlement on the far side of the planet, and as far as I can tell none of the other life forms indigenous to the planet go near them." Luke elaborated. Luke continued.

"The others as they call them bear investigating, we'll being our search starting here," Anakin instructed pointing to the ships image on the screen, "and work out in the direction of the settlement, do they tell you a direction?" Anakin asked.

"They say towards the rising of the bright ball." Luke replied.

"Bright ball," Anakin mused at the animal's referral to the rising on the sun, "How about other life forms?" Anakin inquired.

"There are several species of predators here each prey upon the lower species and sometimes each other," Luke explained.

"They've set up a kind of pecking order between themselves, and from what I gather like us that order breaks down from time to time…and well… a war breaks out, so to speak." Luke continued.

"Excellent work padawan now go to the back and freshen up we start the visual scan within the hour."

Luke bowed, and then replied, "Yes master, but there's more the others as it seems love the conflict with the more aggressive of the predators in fact they seek them out for the conflict."

"During you Force scan did you feel these others?" Anakin asked, again quite interested.

"No I felt nothing Master."

"Hmmm…very well do as I instructed, and be sure to arm your self, and bring you blaster too."

"I will fath…I mean master."

Anakin just smiled at Luke's slip up he could have scolded him for the slip, but sense his return to the light side he was feeling things he long forgotten about sense his beloved Padme'. Now that he was feeling again, he liked it, and he liked that Luke was calling him father, but his thoughts soon turned to these others, who were they, and why did they have no presence in the Force?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Han walked down the loading ramp of his prized Millennium Falcon. There was a time when his ship was the only thing on his mind, he knew every inch of the ship and knew how close to the breaking point he could take her. But lately the only thing on his mind was Leia and disappointing her was something he had not wanted to do. In the same respect he didn't want her to know that thus giving her the upper hand in a relationship neither was ready, nor willing to admit existed; though everyone around them new of the attraction towards each other no one said a word.

Making like he was checking a weld he caught her out of the corner of his eye as she made her way to him.

"Well nerf herder you've only been gone thirty minutes, have a change of heart did you?" Leia asked mockingly.

"Oh… Princess I didn't see you standing there, did you say something?" Han asked in return trying to play like he didn't know she was there but doing a rather poor job of doing so.

"Don't play the stupid act with me Han even though you're good at it I can see right through it." Leia responded with a chuckle.

"Stupid act… who you calling stupid?" Han shot back a little defensive, but in reality he knew that if any one was going to call him stupid she was the only one allowed.

"Hey you're the one trying to make off like I'm not here and I know that you know that I'm here."

Han twisted his head a little confused at her last statement took a couple of seconds to figure out what she meant, for some strange reason he felt the need to step up and kiss her and confirm what her she and everyone else already knew. Moving closer to her like he was gong to argue her last statement he caught her off guard and gave her a kiss. At first she kissed back then remembering she punched him hard in the gut sending him down to his knees coughing.

"I didn't say you could kiss me," Leia proclaimed hands on her hips; "no one kisses me unless I want them to." She said bending down to look him face to face.

Han catching his breath gave her a half smile and watched her walk away finally regaining enough composure he stood and thought about her statement. Then it dawned on him she said she didn't let anyone one kiss her that she didn't want to kiss her. But the moment just before she punched him she kissed him… he felt it, now he knew she did have feelings for him. With that knowledge in mind he had a mission and he wasn't gong to disappoint her ever she wanted him to look after Luke then that's what he'd do. Smiling he headed after her to offer her an apology that he knew she didn't want but did want to hear. Starting off on a slow run he headed towards the exit to the bay but as he rounded the corner the object of his hollow apology was leaning against the wall waiting for him.

"Took you long enough fly boy." She said gruffly then stepping in front of him to impede his progression causing Han to bump into her.

Han momentarily startled was even more startled when Princess Leia grabbed him and kissed him hard on the lips. Han fought a little then gave in to her. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but being so intense that when the two parted lips they were breathing hard as though they had run a marathon. Still holding each other close they could feel each others hearts beating against the others chest. Han was the first to break the silence.

"Took you long enough to come around?"

"Yeah well as cocky as you are you needed the to play the waiting game, and I see it worked how long did it take you to work up the courage to grab and kiss me?" She asked kind of seductively.

"Oh about tw… hey I don't have to work up the courage to do anything if I wanna do it I do it." Han replied insulted.

Leia just gave him a stern look and waited for him to cave in and tell her.

"Alright Princess you win… a day… it took me a day to work up the courage, are you happy." Han added now fully insulted he turned and stormed back to the Falcon.

Leia momentarily stunned that she had done that to Han just stared with her mouth open and watched for several seconds. Han was half way back to the Falcon when she rounded the corner calling to him. But Han had now turned the stakes against her with a smirk on his face he whispered.

"That's it just a few more steps and we'll have set the wheels in motion."

Stopping just at the foot of the loading ramp he turned quickly and this time it was Leia that ran into him… this time it was Han that grabbed her and kissed her and it was Leia that gave in.

Parting Han stepped back taking a defensive move, making light of the situation and mocking Leia, smiling he got to the second reason for coming back to Hoth.

"Now you wanted me to go some where, and watch over someone did you?"

"Um… yes." Leia replied righting herself, "I want you… I would like you to go and keep an eye on Luke."

"Not a problem your Highness just tell me where and I'm gone."

"They're… they're on Belkadan... and Han… be careful." Leia said in a scared caring tone, more so than usual because now her affections for Han were out in the open and with two of her favorite men out of her sight there was no way she could protect them should anything go wrong.

Han gave her the usual sure of himself look then turned and headed up the Falcon's loading ramp, then almost out of no where Chewie appeared and followed but not before stopping and giving Leia what Han commonly called as the wookie crush. Leia returned the hug adding.

"Take care of him Chewie I want him back in one piece."

Chewie nodded then turned heading up the ramp as it started to close.


	18. Chapter 18

**VADER MIA: EPISODE II**

**_'Return of the Chosen One'_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own or am I likely in the future own these characters. I'm just playing in Mr. Lucas's sandbox. No money was exchanged in writing this. I do it for fun._**

**Chapter18**

Several hours into their visual scan of Belkadan Luke and Anakin had so far documented several species of insect life as well as several species' of animals; predator and prey. Luke was less than excited at doing this type of work, and expressed that to his master and father.

"Oh… where wasting our time doing this, this is a job for the scientists not Jedi."

"Is that what you think, that Jedi are just for fighting?" Anakin asked a little taken back.

"Well aren't they, we're supposed to be the protectors of the galaxy at least that's what history tells me?" Luke asked in return unsure of himself.

"The Jedi have many jobs beside keepers of the peace and justice." Anakin stressed.

Luke stopped and with a slight roll in his eyes knowing there was a lecture about to come.

Anakin motioned for Luke to take a seat on the ground, and after Luke did so he did the same before continuing.

"For thousands of years the Jedi have not only kept the peace, but have also done countless other tasks most would not think a Jedi would do."

Luke sat now a little more interested; and happy for the break than he was before his father and master started.

"The Jedi have over seen many diplomatic missions settling disputes between peoples, governments, and planets; they have helped in giving the needy food as well as re-foliating planets through the Agro Corps. They have even taken on missions of exploration; in fact I was once part of a mission that was going to the farthest reaches of our galaxy and beyond." Anakin explained.

"You were going to leave the known galaxy?" Luke asked sounding more like an adolescent than a seasoned pilot and budding young Jedi.

"I was, but as we were heading into a part of space that we now know as Chiss space, I was fortunate enough to have left before hand as was my master Obi-Wan Kenobi, subsequently the mission known as Outbound Flight was by all accounts lost or destroyed, so reports had said no one really knows, but they never been heard from again."

"I had no idea the Jedi were into so many things." Luke said very interested.

"There are many things that you don't know about the Jedi and for that I am very sorry my son, but I will tell you all that I know and together we will rebuild the once great Order of the Jedi." Anakin finished.

Luke feeling that his lecture was over stood saying.

"We've probably only got a few more hours of light, and from a guess we covered quite a bit of territory." Luke said looking into the forest ahead of them then back towards their ship.

Anakin nodded looking up, and then added. "More like two and a half, and we've a lot more territory to go."

As the day wore on the two cataloged a few more species of aggressive animals as well as smaller life forms before they stopped and made camp for the night. As luck would have it they found a half hollowed out tree stump from a once towering Dalloralla Tree, and after checking that it wasn't inhabited by anything dangerous set up their temporary camp.

"Master, how much ground do you think we've covered today?" Luke asked with a yawn.

"Not enough we've more to cover tomorrow and…" Anakin paused, his danger sense prickling something was watching them he didn't know what and all the Force could tell him was there was danger shaking the thought he finished his sentence.

"We've an unknown species to find, so get some sleep daylight will be upon soon enough and tomorrow looks to be a long day." Anakin replied still sensing or not sensing what the Force was telling him was there.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Millennium Falcon had just re-entered hyperspace after a quick course correction. Han sat relaxed in the pilots seat still gloating over what he though was a substantial win over the Princess. It wasn't hard for Chewie to see that he was gloating to himself as he sat no less than a meter away from him.

"You're playing a dangerous game boss." Chewie warned.

"Me… I'm playing a dangerous game what about her she started it by trying to get the upper hand on me." Han exclaimed knowing exactly what Chewie was referring to.

"Well I just thought I'd give you a heads up." Chewie warned again.

"I know what I'm doing, so don't you worry about it, I have her just where I want her."

Chewie chuckled replying, "You think you do, but she's got you doing exactly what she wants, and the funny thing is you think it was your idea."

"She doesn't have me doing anything I don't want to do, I make my own decisions and you know it." Han argued.

"I maybe wrong but remember she a politician and a women, that's two things working against you." Chewie returned.

"You bet you're wrong just fly the ship and let me do the worrying." Han shot back self assured he knew what he was doing.

"Ok but don't say I didn't try to warn you… oh the computations for Belkadan are laid in all you need do is say the word and where out of here."

"The word is given Chewie, let's get going." Han ordered.

Chewie sensing that he was broaching a sensitive thought it better to touch the subject briefly then move on he try again later and see how he fared then after Han had time to think about what he'd already said. Though Han would never admit it Chewie was a little more knowledgeable when it came to the fairer sex because he was married. So Chewie started asking about the up coming mission and what they'd have to do.

"So what are we into now boss?" knowing well what the mission was about.

"Well her royal highness thinks that Luke needs some looking after and I'm inclined to agree with her, I don't care how much time Anakin, Vader or who ever he is today, the last I knew once a bad guy always a bad guy." Han replied.

"So it's a babysitting job is it, well I'll tell you what boss if Master Yoda says he's back that's good enough for me." Chewie shot back.

"Chewie don't tell me you go in for all that mumbo jumbo stuff?" Han asked disgusted.

"You weren't there Han," Chewie said with a stern look, "the clone wars were terrible he and I don't have to tell you what the Empire did to my people, if Palpatine hadn't betrayed the Jedi I think the outcome of the war would have gone quite differently."

Han had never seen this side of Chewie before; at least not this deep, so all he could do was stare though he wanted to say something he thought better of it there was no use in dredging up old memories they tended to put a damper on the moment and no one likes to be around a depressed and angry Wookie.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mon Mothma, Admiral Ackbar, and Princess Leia were going over the daily reports. Everything was the same, request for more supplies, food ships and men were a regular thing. All knew of the shortages the Alliance suffered and many just submitted their request knowing full that they'd not be filled; at least not in the near future, but all hoped that soon they'd receive at least part of what they needed.

It was getting harder to appeal to people's emotions and the plight the Alliance faced. The long arm of the Emperor was now stretching into parts of the galaxy that had been left untouched. But with things slowly turning to the Emperors favor he was now pushing his will to the outer rim territories.

"Things are getting tougher; planets are now refusing to help the Alliance for fear the Empire will punish them." Admiral Ackbar stated.

"I have seen the reports Admiral that is why I have sent Anakin to the outer rim, eventually the Empire will reach even that far but for now all we can hope is that they'll accomplish at least part of that mission and enlist some help." Mon Mothma replied with a taint of concern in her voice.

Princess Leia had been preoccupied with Han and Luke so the conversation that was going on was heard by her in pieces. Mon Mothma seeing this asked what was going on.

"Princess Leia are we disturbing you by holding this meeting, you are obviously not with us at the moment?"

Princess Leia shaking her thought and a little surprised replied.

"No nothing is bothering me; I mean no... You're not disturbing me."

"Then if you wouldn't mind we could use your input on our present situations." Mon Mothma said a little sternly.

"Yes… you're right I'm sorry." Princess Leia returned.

Mon Mothma new what she was worried about, or who, they had all seen the concern she had shown when Admiral Ackbar had informed them upon his return from Dagobah that Luke would be accompanying Anakin on his mission. It wasn't long after that, that she had obviously asked Captain Solo to go and look after the two of them. She would deny it of course but Admiral Ackbar and Mon Mothma had both known that Captain Solo had gone to pay off his bounty to Jabba the Hutt and that Captain Solo had then returned thirty minutes then left heading not to Tatooine but to the outer rim and more so Belkadan. They surmised that Princess Leia had asked him to go and look after Luke and Anakin. It wasn't something they wanted of Captain Solo but knowing he was going to leave and abandon them; so to speak anything to get him to stay would benefit the Alliance. And the longer Captain Solo was around the Alliance the more he may decide to stay and help; after all he was an asset that they wanted to keep. So with knowing all that she was kind of sorry she bit out at the Princess that way.

"Prin… Leia," Mon Mothma started in a more caring voice, "we're all worried about the two of them, a great deal rides on what we hope they can accomplish, and I think I can say this, with the addition of Captain Solo and his companion they stand an even better chance of doing just that."

Leia was surprised at what her two Co-leaders knew; she had thought to keep the part about Han going to herself as kind of insurance policy so to speak something she could spring on them should the thought that the mission was in danger of failing.

"You knew about Han… I mean about Captain Solo going to Belkadan?" She asked surprised.

"We did, it isn't hard to see that you've developed a fondness for young Skywalker and even a liking of a sort to Captain Solo, as gruff as he is he is quite the capable pilot, but with all that aside we really could use your input on these matters." Mon Mothma finished.

"You're right I'm sorry there's more at steak than just two lives here I should be more attentive."

With a smile and a nod she pushed her self closer to the table grabbed a stack of data pads and started to go over reports. It would take some shaving here and there but the sections that needed the help and supplies the most would at least get something, she knew how to use and make the best of what she had, be it a little or a lot, she knew, her father Bail Organa had taught her that.


	19. Chapter 19

Anakin was meditating as the suns first rays struck his face

**VADER: MIA**

**E****pisode II Return of the Chosen One**

**Chapter 19**

Through out the night Anakin went from meditating to acting as sentry while his son and padawan slept. He was meditating as the suns first rays struck his face. Something he couldn't identify was close the only reason he new was because his danger sense was tingling. Several times throughout the night he tried to use the Force to identify what was causing his danger sense to trip, but each time he failed there was simply no impression in the Force that something was there to detect. He'd given Luke a Force suggestion that made him sleep; he didn't want Luke to be alerted to what was happening, and as Skywalker's were with the Force if Anakin's danger sense was tripped so would Luke's. Anakin knew if that happened Luke would want to investigate and see what was causing the uneasy feeling, and Anakin was not quite ready to do that … yet. He'd almost given into the urge to wake Luke and go but this planet was unexplored; at least by he and Luke, and to confront something in the dark; especially something that had no presence in the Force, was not a smart thing to do. He bid his time until day light and then they'd investigate.

Almost an hour had passed since the first light had popped up over the eastern horizon of Belkadan's thick and immense forest. Sending another suggestion through the Force he told Luke it was time to awaken. Luke stirred slowly rolling on his sleeping mat, but as he rolled the light that was shining on his back was now hitting him in the face. Blinking his eyes to the sudden brightness he sat up turning slightly allowing his eyes to adjust. His vision cleared his first sight was that of his father holding a freshly made cup of instant caf.

"Good Morning Padawan." Anakin said with a smile.

"Good morning fath… Master." Luke replied catching himself.

"Sleep well did you?"

"Yes." Luke replied a little dumb founded, this was not the usual way the two had started the morning which alerted Luke that something was wrong. Looking around the area he tried to nonchalantly figure out from which direction that danger was coming from. But with no indication from his father on that direction all he could do was sit and drink the cup of caf his father was now offering him. Retrieving the cup from his father Luke gave a slight shake to his head hoping to get some sort of insight as to what was going on. It was at that moment that his danger sense kicked in and at the same time he ducked as something went whizzing by his head.

That was all Anakin had to see he now knew the direction from which the danger was coming and acting quickly, from his kneeling position he called his lightsaber to hand Force jumped from his kneeling position towards the direction and… he hoped where his attacker was hiding.

Landing in a defensive position knees slightly bent senses highly attuned to his surroundings, Anakin scanned the area for the soon to be dead attacker, but nothing was there. Luke now heading towards his father, lightsaber drawn but not ignited reached his father out of breath and now standing back to back, scanned the area his father couldn't.

"What… was… that master?" Luke asked still breathing heavy.

"That my young Padawan I believe would be _'the others', _and from a guess I don't believe they want us here on this planet." Anakin replied his senses heightened with the Force.

"Did you see what it was that went flying by my head?" Luke asked his breathing now under control.

"No I did not all I know is that it came from this direction and from somewhere close by, but it would appear that our cowardly attacker has fled the scene." Anakin replied less than happy at the attacker's absence.

Several meters away and well hidden behind some trees and brush a figure stood ready to attack the two strangers yet again. Part of an early advanced scout team. Yu'ma Tok was coming of age and this was his first hunt. If he finished these two off he'd earn the right to receive new implants and a term in the embrace of pain. This was something every Yuuzhan Vong warrior strived for; survive the embrace of pain and you were made a full warrior and well on your way to a higher rank in the warrior caste.

The Yuuzhan Vong were a humanoid species grossly mutilated by their own hands in most cases. Stripped of the midi- chlorians by their own living planet because of their lust for war, the Vong destroyed their home world after a series of civil wars. Opting for organic weapons and technology the Vong were bent on ridding their galaxy of mechanical technology and replace it with their own. Aside from looking grotesque, Yuuzhan Vong were also distinguished by several other features; scars on their faces and bodies; from either battle or self inflicted, facial tattoos, sloping fore heads, and the most alluring feature a lipless mouth, giving them a permanent grin.

Masters of organic technology they used all sorts of lesser creatures as weapons or to perform highly advanced tasks. Yu'ma Tok was so armed with such weapons, and as Yuuzhan Vong went he was just as accurate with the weapons as a lower grade warrior in the warrior caste. Alarmed when his first thud bug missed and flew off into the forest: it would return to him eventually, he was about to pull another thud bug when he heard the infidel call him a coward. Hearing the infidel call him that Yu'ma Tok placed the thud bug back into his pack and reached for his Amphistaff, the Vong were not cowards and would fight to the death to prove that. The infidel would see that, along with his companion when they both lay on the ground bleeding and gasping for what little life they had left in them.

Yu'ma Tok readied himself he'd have to be quick and strike the larger of the two first then advance on the other. Killing these two would surely move him up the ranks of the warrior caste. Jumping out onto the clearing he screamed as he swung his Amphistaff at Anakin's head and just as surprised as with the thud bug, he missed with his momentum causing him to fall to the ground.

"You will die infidel!" Yu'ma Tok screamed picking himself off the ground.

Normally Anakin would have immediately jumped and counter attacked, but he had some one else to consider… Luke. Moving to his right he placed himself between Luke and the strange looking creature before him.

"I think you underestimate you adversary my friend, the only one who will die here today is you if you pursue this attack." Anakin said returning the threat.

"You are wrong infidel, I am Yuuzhan Vong, your pitiful weapon is no match for mine, if you fight I will assure you a quick and painless death."

"Not likely, it is you that will shortly be dead." Anakin Replied, the anger building in him.

For many years as Darth Vader he'd been threatened by a number of beings all saying the same… _"You will soon be dead,"_ and in every case it was the other that had died and in all cases a rather grizzly death at that.

"Is that how you Yuuzhan Vong work by underestimating opponent?" Anakin restated this time a little sarcastic.

"There will be no further talk infidel if you fight you will die with honor, or surrender and die horribly." Yu'ma Tok reiterated.

"We shall see." Anakin replied, bringing his lightsaber up to bare.

The two circled each other several times, with Anakin motioning for Luke to follow behind him. Anakin tried continually to use the Force to predetermine when the creature would advance but all he felt was a heightened danger sense. He'd have to wait until the attack came, move, then counter strike, and strike hard. The weapon his foe was brandishing was odd to say the least it was rigid but at the same time it was alive. Not having to wait long, and even with out the Force Anakin knew his foe would strike first, it was the logical thing to assume, the creature was obviously over confident and not knowing your foe would prove costly. Anakin knew nearly nothing about his foe but what little he did know he could use. They were obviously very over confident and quite sure of themselves; those were things he could use. He could stay here all day and toy with this… thing. But he had Luke to contend with and a planet to document, and a mission to complete so the faster he dispatched this being the faster he could move on and see if he had friends.

Yu'ma Tok made a full of charge towards Anakin, but dropped into a side feet first just short of his adversary, his momentum carried him past Anakin, Amphistaff at the ready he swung at Anakin's legs hoping to shatter his right knee. But Anakin was faster with the Force as his ally, he Force flipped backwards landing next to Luke, with lightsaber in hand he used his other to motion Luke further back into the woods.

It was then Luke chose to retreat into the woods and circle around behind his master's attacker hoping to draw the attacker's attention to give his master the upper hand. Not that he needed it but they were together and together they have to defeat this enemy.

Anakin had sensed Luke's sudden change in emotion from apprehension to anger, and impatience. Sending a message through the Force he tried to tell his son to be calm, to be patient.

'_That's a good one'_ Anakin thought trying to tell his son to be patient when he at Luke's age was the definition of the word impatience. _'Slow'_ he put through the Force, _'Think then react'_

Anakin hoped that Luke understood his message, and when Luke implied through the Force that he did the tension that Anakin felt as his son left eased. In all this time his attacker had never pressed the attack after his momentum had carried him as far as it did all the warrior did was stand and stare. Obviously he was now assessing the situation he knew his adversary would not die easily and a new strategy would have to be arranged.

And Yu'ma Tok knew exactly what that was, these things as He saw it had weakness, they didn't dispense the weaker of their kind they kept them alive. _'Pitiful beings it will be easy to rid you of the galaxy' _Yu'ma Tok thought. Seeing Luke leave he announced his intentions to Anakin.

"Ah... you see… the weaker of you flees you are pitiful you will die with out honor and once I have killed you I will hunt down your companion and give him the cowardly death he deserves."

That was all that Anakin had to hear, there would be no way he'd that let happen then what had happened so many times when he was Darth Vader- happened, he let his emotions take over.

"NO!" Anakin screamed, raising his arm he pulled as much Force into him as he could he reached out towards the warrior and as he had so many times before he Force choked his opponent but usually he'd release when he heard their neck snap, this time Anakin did not he continued to squeeze until the warriors head was separated from his body. With the warriors head thumping to the ground his body soon followed. Anakin fell to his knees visibly and mentally exhausted. Letting his lightsaber fall from his hand Anakin stood and quickly called and searched for Luke.

"Luke… Luke where are you?"

Several moments later Luke returned his call as he emerged from the forest behind where the warrior had been standing. Looking down Luke saw the grizzly sight and knew instantly that it was a lightsaber's strike the cleaved the warriors head from his body, there was only one other way… the Force.

Turning from the grizzly sight he approached his master.

"Wha… what happened to him?"

"He… threatened to kill you and I… I couldn't have that he had to pay for what he said and he did." Anakin replied looking at the warrior's headless body.

"Father that's not our way you know that you swore to turn from those thoughts to think before you react that's what you implied to me through the Force then you do this, you can't kill everybody that threatens me you'll…" Luke was to upset to continue he just turned and headed back into the forest head held low, he wasn't sobbing but he was deeply disappointed in his father.

Anakin watched as Luke walked into the forest so much was riding on him to complete this mission he was given a second chance. This was his first backward step, one of many he was sure he'd make. And now with this action he felt alone, why couldn't Luke see he was dong it for him, to protect him. Standing there in his minds eye he could see Master Yoda disappointingly shaking his head.

Falling to his knees, all Anakin could do was wallow in his own sorrow and hope that Luke was not lost to him. He sat there for several minutes dwelling on how Master Yoda would lecture him on his latest mistake when a strange sensation came over him. It was a familiar sensation, a presence, it was someone he knew but had sense passed from life into the Force. Looking to his right he saw something he could not believe.

"_**Sit there will you... feeling sorry … hmmm" **_

"Mas… Master Yoda how is this possible?" Anakin asked wide eyed.

"_**Through the Force many tings are possible; think did you that the road to redemption straight it would be… hmmm?"**_

"No, but this is different…"

"_**No, not different the same it is learn from you mistakes and change you will."**_

"But master…"

"_**No… no buts are there… listen… seek… with you is one that can help you."**_

As the image of Master Yoda faded his words echoed through Anakin's head. He did have someone to fall back on… Luke. How was it that master Yoda always knew the right thing to say, had the answer to almost any question. He'd asked many masters that very question and always that same answer was given. And usually in Yoda's own words '_half the battle knowing is', _then as it does now it didn't make sense, but master Yoda was a mysterious Jedi, you never knew the meaning of his words until you lived them.

Gathering himself he clipped his lightsaber back on his belt stood brushed him self off and set after Luke. He'd have some explaining to do but he was sure with help from his son he make it. He knew now he'd have to let Luke make some of the mistakes he made, let him become the Jedi he knew he would be, after all _'strong with the force the Skywalkers are'_, Another phrase master Yoda had told him. Feeling some what better he caught up to Luke, stopping him he placed his hands on Luke's shoulders, and with a smile and a wink he said.

"Come master there's something you can teach me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Landing the Falcon on Belkadan was as hard as landing on some of the swamp planets the Smugglers Alliance had set up bases on. An area large enough to land the Falcon was not gong to be easy to find, and it was even harder to find from orbit so with a flip of a switch Han started the landing procedures.

"Ok Chewie we're not going to find anything up here lets see what a visual scan can do for us."

"Roger that boss making final approach now… any idea where Luke and his father are?"

Chewie asked.

"I know what you know Chewie, there on this planet somewhere… I hope."

One standard hour had passed and Chewie had finally found a clearing large enough to land the Falcon on. After a quick scan of the area they had found a ship several kilometers to the northwest. With a little luck they'd be at the ship by mid day tomorrow.

"Chewie, break out the bed rolls and camping gear looks like will be sleeping on the ground tonight."

Chewie was less than happy about that idea he hated sleeping on the ground he always woke up infested with fleas and with the amount of fur he had it took days to get rid of them, and he made that little bit of knowledge known to Han.

"Well sleep standing up, use you ingenuity and make a hammock sleep in the trees I don't care because if you think I'm marching through that by my self you loonier than a Mynock during mating season."

"Mynocks don't go loony they just separate when the time is right." Chewie replied as he tossed a bed roll to Han then reached for the other.

"Look at you, an expert on Mynock mating … you're going and that's the end of it." Han said pointing at Chewie with a serious look on his face.


	20. Chapter 20

'**VADER: MIA'**

**Episode II: Return of the Chosen One**

**Chapter 20**

Trudging through Belkadan's forest was harder than it looked at first glance. As Han and Chewie moved further away from the Falcon the forest became thicker and thicker. It wasn't something that either of them would have chosen to do but as a request from Princess Leia Han would attempt to move mountains.

Not only was it extremely humid but the insect life here was intolerable. If they weren't trying to crawl into you ear or fly up you nose they were literally landing in your eyes. It was enough to drive a sane man crazy. Having had enough of the insect bombardment, Han had torn the netting of his ruk sac and made a hood out of it just to keep the insects at bay.

Chewie on the other hand was fine his fur kept him insolated from the humidity and as far as the bugs went he seemed to emit a natural bug repellant so nothing was bothering him except when he was scratched by a thorn from one of the many bushes, or stepped on one that had fallen off a branch. He was even more at ease since Han was at the lead and making the path. Moving along Han had been at the lead since they had left the Falcon three hours earlier, and having had been slapped in the face by branches for the umpteenth time Han turned to Chewie.

"Ok pal your turn to take the lead, and watch those low hanging branched I've had enough of getting whipped in the face..."

"Will do boss." Chewie replied as he passed Han to take the lead.

"You know boss you really have to invest in a portable scanner it would make things like this a lot easier." Chewie as they continued their trek.

"Always complaining, we need this I want that you sound like an old women with all your complaints." Han replied.

Chewie didn't care for that comment so just to even the score as he passed a low hanging branch he pulled it with him until it could go no more then let it fly. It struck Han dead center of his chest taking him off his feet knocking him on his back. Chewie heard the sound and the grunt as Han was struck by the branch, and making off like he didn't know what had happened he kept on walking. It was only after Han yelled did Chewie stop and turn to see what had happened.

"Oh you're a regular joker you are I suppose that was a complete accident?" Han asked a little miffed.

"Absolutely boss, you don't think that I would do that on purpose, do you?" Chewie answered shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know you've pulled some shenanigans and some boners on me in the past I wouldn't put it past you."

"I'm hurt Han really hurt that you'd think that I would do that… to you of all people the person I owe a life debt to." Chewie answered trying to sound sincere but also trying to contain his laughter.

"Oh yeah you're an up standing Wookie, remind me to put you in for the humanitarian of the year award; now stop acting all innocent and help me up." Han said still miffed.

Chewie helped Han up and motioned for him to go first but Han wasn't biting he done his share of leading for awhile and shook his finger at Chewie and pointing for him to go but added.

"This time no more… accidents."

The rest of the day was pretty much the same they each took turns taking the lead and as far as both could tell they were still heading on a direct path towards Luke and Anakin's ship. The only thing was they didn't know if in fact that was Luke and Anakin's ship; it had the signature but without the transponder signal there was no way to tell for sure, at least not without a visual. So they trekked for five more hours and decided to stop for the night, fortunate enough to find a small clearing with a view directly to the sky. Setting out a couple of glow rods then starting a fire, Chewie brewed some caf and pulled out the ration packs. Han looked at his up coming meal and with a smile and a slight tilt of his head he said sarcastically.

"There it is... the meal of champions, it doesn't get any better than this, and I'll tell you what… this reminds me of my days in the academy… all bad."

Han then pulled a small med pack from his ruk sac and after pulling a small vial of bacta cream from it started dabbing it on the many scratches he'd suffered from trekking through the forest. For someone that hadn't done this type of work in a while Han was pretty pleased that he wasn't totally exhausted and with the progress they had made thus far.

"We've made good time… I think we're close to their ship, maybe a couple more hours through happy valley here and we'll be there."

"Yeah probably, that is if we remained on the heading we first started out on." Chewie added.

It was at that comment that Anakin and Luke had shown up, they had seen the light from the camp fire as well as the light from the glow rods and knowing who it was; through the Force, they came to meet up with their friends.

"The heading your on is fine Captain Solo another four hours and you would have reached our ship." Anakin responded to Chewie's comment.

Han startled at the sudden appearance of Luke and Anakin rolled off his bed roll grabbing his blaster and pointed in the direction the voice had come. Stepping into the Light Anakin had his hands raised with Luke following close behind.

"You'll not need your blaster, at least not against us Captain solo." Anakin said motion to Han's blaster.

Han not thinking just reacting on instinct looked down to see the blaster in his hand.

"Oh sorry about that, it's an old habit… when I'm startled, I usually fire it but not today I must be slipping." Han replied a bit out of sorts.

"Well we're glad that you didn't fire it, now if you would mind that caf smells good, mind if we join your camp?" Anakin asked as he walked closer to the fire, Luke still following behind.

Luke stepped around his father gave a quick nod to Chewie and also at Han before he sat down at the fire. He was still a bit dejected at what his father had done to the warrior but he was more to terms with it after talking with his father. Looking at Han as he warmed his hands he asked.

"What brings you two here?"

"It's a long story but here's the short version, the princess thinks you may need some help so here we are." Han replied.

"The last I knew you were going to load up and go pay off Jabba." Luke returned.

"Yeah well she asked besides Jabba so big he'll be there when I get around to going seeing him."

"You'd risk death just at the request of the Princess?" Luke asked surprised, "I thought you didn't side with anyone that didn't pay enough, are we to believe that the Princess is paying you to be here?"

"Hey I do what I want when I want, and no she's not paying me I'm doing this… as kind of a… favor."

"Ahhhhh…. A favor he says." Luke said mocking Han.

"That's right, _a favor_, after all she did give me the stuff to pay Jabba off with… so I guess I kind of owed her." Han argued.

"Owed her yes I see, well nice to have you here Han." Luke said with a wink still mocking him.

It was Anakin that lay to rest any jubilation on the arrival of Luke's two friends. He didn't need looking after and that's what the alliance was doing sending a baby sitter to watch Anakin to assure he didn't revert back to the dark side.

"Captain Solo while it is a good thing to know we have help… I can not allow you to remain with us."

"Listen pal… I don't take orders from you, I was asked to come and give help if needed. and that's just what I'm going to do, whether you like it or not."

"Captain Solo it is not that I don't want you here or your help, I can't allow you remain here in light of what we've discovered here on this planet."

"Hey pal I can take care of myself and what ever this planet can throw at me, so get it through you thick skull… we're staying."

Luke had just let Han and his father exchange words, he knew Han, and once he set his mind to something it was going to take a reactor melt down to change that decision. Placing his hand on his father's shoulder he motioned to let him have a try.

"Han this is not like anything you've ever seen, or anyone for that matter." Luke started

"I don't know kid I've seen some pretty weird things in my travels it would take a lot to rattle me." Han replied.

"I guess the only way to convince you is to show you." Luke returned looking to his father for confirmation.

Anakin nodded his approval and the four of them decided that at first light they'd return to the place where Anakin had killed the Yuuzan Vong warrior. Until then the company was welcome as well as any news; which was scarce in these parts. Talking for a couple of hours and two pots of caf later they all decided to turn in. But during their short time together Han never let his guard down sitting across from Anakin he was still suspicious about the former Sith Lord. He still had it in his mind once a bad guy always a bad guy.

Anakin had sensed Captain Solo apprehension through the Force; he understood that feeling and hoped that some how he could change the Captains mind.

Morning seem to come quickly, as the four rousted themselves drank a quick cup of caf and started the two hour trek back to the body of the fallen warrior. Han during the trip kept and eye on Luke and an even better eye on Anakin, and while Chewie was silent during all that had transpired from the night before until present Han had given him an order before they met up with Luke and Anakin for Chewie to keep an eye on the former number two guy for the Empire.

Han, fully disgusted with trekking through the forest stopped to complain.

"You know this might go a lot easier if one of you pulled out you light thingies there and hacked a way through the forest."

Anakin continued to move through the forest, stepping around trees and bushes answered.

"That is not the way we do things Captain Solo, we are Jedi we do not destroy unless the need is called for."

"There's a good one you don't destroy unless you need too, need I remind you…" Han started to say when Luke cut him off.

"Han… please don't."

Normally he'd just blow of the request but something made him stop, a couple of time she started to continue but the look on the Princesses face popped into his mind and if anything happened to either of them especially Luke he'd never hear the end of it. So swallowing a huge piece of humble pie he made his best attempt at an apology.

"I… a… I'm sorry Anakin… I went too far."

"Think nothing of it Captain Solo, but remember if I was still the man you thought I was a moment ago you would now be dead." Anakin replied a slight bit of sarcasm in his voice, and just a hint of a snide look on his face.

Han thought for a moment then continuing with the pace Anakin was leading, chuckling and patting his blaster he whispered.

"Not as long as I have a breath in my lungs and a blaster in my holster."

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Her ship repaired and well under way Mara continually urged Slips to push the ships engines and hyperdrive to the limits. She drummed her fingers on the arm rest of the pilot's seat, she expected to be on sight or close when she's awakened from her healing trance, but that had not come to pass. So far this mission had proved to be more trouble than actually thought and with each passing moment that the Skywalker's lived her hatred for them grew, at least for Anakin. She'd make them pay for all the trouble they caused her, especially Anakin he'd cost her to lose three days, and in the life of and apprentice, and the apprentice to the Emperor, that was to much to lose especially at the hands of your enemy. The son of Skywalker intrigued her before she killed him she'd ask him why he didn't kill her when he had the chance, and then he would suffer his father's fate. Turning to Slips' monitor she asked, or rather ordered.

"Slips can you squeeze any more power out of the hyperdrive, I want to be there five minutes ago."

'**The hyperdrive can only go as fast as it is designed to go, may I suggest you up grade to a more modern drive.'**

Looking at the view screen she had to chuckle, how could it be that something as insignificant as a droid bring a smile to her face. With a chuckle she replied.

"This is a state of the art ship Slips… there suppose to be nothing more modern than this ship right now."

'**Not so, I have it on good authority that a new hyperdrive unit is this minute being released to the public, there is also a military version that's a bit faster than the civilian one.'**

"Where do you get your info?" Mara asked amazed.

'**Well… I do monitor the systems… I also monitor transmissions and data that go whizzing through the galaxy from one end to the other so I do pick up vital information… from time to time. **

Shaking her head and with a smile on her face she said.

"I swear Slips you're becoming more human by the day."

'**Well there's no need to insult me.'** Slips responded before Mara turned her attention forward.

Still chuckling Mara turned her attention to the console, but not before issuing one final order.

"You crack me up Slips, but see what you can do about squeezing a little more out of the hyperdrive."

This time Slips just tweedled rather than put his response on the screen, as each went about their business. Slips monitored the ships status, while Mara contemplated how she would deal with the Skywalker's when she met up with then again.


	21. Chapter 21

**VADER: MIA**

**Episode II: Return of the Chosen One**

**Chapter 21**

Anakin's words rang through Han's head, and no matter how you looked at it what Anakin did was threaten Han. Even if he was joking, in Han's line of work threats were not taken lightly, real or other wise. Stewing about it long enough he stepped up to Luke to voice his concern.

"Luke are you sure about this guy… I mean your father, are you sure he's ok, he blatantly threatened me, you heard him… are you sure we can trust him, I mean I know I told you… once a bad guy always a bad guy." Han stressed pointing over Luke's shoulder towards Anakin and Chewie.

Luke turned making sure his father and Chewie didn't get too far ahead of them, satisfied that they had gotten to far ahead he replied. "Remember you said he was the number two guy for the empire now turned rebel, and for someone who never had a sense of humor I think he did a good job at his first attempt."

"Not funny… you know I don't take those things lightly especially with the Jabba contract."

"I wouldn't have believed you a worrier Han." Luke said mockingly "But I do see your point and after yesterdays events I might have believed you, but something happened, and shortly after things changed. He is not the man the Emperor controlled." Luke answered.

"Controlled… _controlled?_ The man killed whole races and no one ever saw the Emperor pulling his strings, and according to you and the records he single handedly wiped out the entire Jedi order." Han argued.

"He's not the same… I can feel it, I don't expect you to understand how I know… but I know, and if you're my friend then you'll help me help him." Luke argued in return

Han thought for a second he remembered the last conversation they had like this; it was just after the maw incident and then he gave in to Luke's feeling about his father. As it was then he swallowed his pride and gave in to his young friend, but again not with out caution.

"Ok Luke… but like I said before, he moves the wrong way and he's space dust."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Luke said with a smirk, of course he'd never let Han do anything to his father but it was nice to know that some one had his back besides his father on this mission especially with what they had encountered on the planet.

The four continued for another half hour before they reached the place where Anakin had killed the Yuuzhan Vong warrior. As they all approached the body each looked at the headless corpse then at the head itself.

"What the hell is that?" Han asked surprised interested and appalled all at the same time.

"That would be the others or as this one called him self, 'Yuuzhan Vong'." Anakin replied.

"Never seen any being like that before," Han said twisting his head to get a better look, "what are those things on his head?"

As they all looked it was Luke that decided a closer look at the body was in order, especially if this was something they needed to be concerned about. As he surveyed the body and then the head he made several mental notes about the Vong. To him it seemed that most of the scars were self inflicted- though he really couldn't tell for sure. But the ones he was sure about were quite decorative. Several minutes later his survey done he turned to his three companions and informed them of his findings.

"Well it seems just by the look of him his people are very hostile," Luke started, "and from his weapons, like that snake looking thing- it died when he died as well as the other bio-weapons that were in his pack, they seem connected some how."

"Connected, what do you mean connected?" Han asked.

It was Anakin that answered that question being familiar with the Empires bio brain implants he figured this was the same.

"They are linked Captain Solo like simbiants, when something happens to one it happens to both, injuries, feelings, even death."

"So if the snake thing dies the warriors dies too?" Han asked quite baffled.

"I don't think it works that way, but rather the reverse, and if I am correct he was not alone." Anakin replied.

"I'm glad I'm not one of them they're uglier than Chewie." Han joked.

Chewie a little offended about the comment knew Han was joking but put his thoughts into the conversation.

"At least I have an excuse Han."

"Yeah, and what would that be?" Han asked interested, but knew there was a dig coming.

"I was born this way how about you?"

Luke chuckled and even Anakin smiled a bit, but Han was not quite happy with the comment, and the look on his face said that.

"Yeah well I think we've seen enough we better get a move on, if he had friends we better go find them and see what else we're up against, if they look like this guy, and are armed as you say we might have a problem."

"For the first time Captain Solo we are in agreement, I believe we should be going, and the direction we need to go in is that way." Anakin informed the three pointing in the opposite direction from which they had come.

"Are you sure Master?" Luke asked looking in the direction he first had been informed by Belkadan's animal life during his Force search of the planet.

"I'm quite sure padawan it is this way and we better hurry they never stay in one place very long."

"How can you know that they don't have a presence in the Force you can't pinpoint their location." Luke replied intrigued.

"Search for a place on the planet where there is no life and that's where they'll be." Anakin instructed.

Luke focused on the direction his father had said they needed to go, and it wasn't long before he found the area, or void, that his father had described. Opening his eyes he looked to his father saying.

"They're heading in the direction of our ship; do you think they know we are here?"

"Unknown but it would be reasonable to assume that they might have seen us flying in or that they know of there companions demise and are looking for payback. Anakin surmised.

"Chewie head back to the Falcon and keep her on stand by, wait for my call and then you better be ready for a fight."

Chewie acknowledged the order and immediately broke away from his friends heading back towards he and Han had landed the Falcon in. Once he was out of sight Anakin looked at Han then his son informing them.

"This is how it will go I will take the lead Luke will follow and you Captain Solo will bring up the rear, stay alert the both of you, theses warriors are formidable and with their bio weapons you never know what will come at you."

"There are a lot of them then?" Han asked.

"Well the size of the void in which they are suggests that there could be at least four others, maybe more, maybe less."

"Hmmm… three of us, four of them, maybe more of them, I've been in worse situations, lead on I'm up to the challenge."

Anakin said nothing but nodded then turned and started to head back to their ship. Luke wondered why they hadn't headed towards the void which was most assuredly where the deceased warrior's friends were heading. He wanted to ask his father why had he chose this direction instead of the most obvious direction, but then thought better of it, it was not a padawan's place to question the decision of his master he was to follow learn and hopefully not get killed, and Luke definately felt this was a master padawan situation.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

With a tweak here and a turn of a knob there, Slips had done what Mara asked and got a bit more speed out of the ships hyperdrive. It wasn't much but to go any further would damage the system beyond the point of being able to fix it especially out here on their way to no mans land. Beside with the tweaking Slips had done he shave at least twenty minutes of there arrival time in the Dalonbian sector, the sector she thought the Skywalker's would most be in. Not really sure that they'd be there she was relying on something she'd felt between the younger Skywalker and herself. For lack of a better term it was a kind of bond or meld. She hoped that when she got close to the young Skywalker that meld would return and lead her straight to the Skywalker's. She then could complete her mission and return to her master reporting that the Skywalker's were dead and there was no one left to oppose her master and Emperor.

But she couldn't rely on that one thing she'd had to have several contingency plans to fall back on should the first one fail. What she came up with was nothing to do with the Force but a more scientific approach. Her ship had scanners that could detect the signature of a ship that had taken a certain course through space, and with Slips help she could determine whether that signature was five days or five minutes old.

Since the trip to the Dalonbian Sector would take several hours Mara decide to best spend her time honing her skills in the Force. She first had bone up on her lightsaber skills with a modified training remote, then moved on to deep meditation hoping that through the Force she locate the Skywalker and make her mission that much easier. That not happening she cleaned herself up after her training session and head to the cockpit to get a progress report from Slips.

Slipping into the pilot's seat she buckled in, looked to her instruments then turned to Slips.

"So my little compactor, give me a heads up on our progress?"

"**Compactor… Madam I am a precision astrometric droid, I am in no way to be confused with a compactor."**

"Sorry," Mara apologized; something she rarely did to humans or other life forms at least not with out adding her lightsaber to the apology, but as of late she was doing a lot of things she hadn't where Slips was concerned.

"**Apology accepted… and yes I squeezed a tad more speed from the hyperdrive we are twenty minutes faster than we were before."**

"Good because after thinking about it for a while I think I know where the Skywalker's have gone; bring up the Dalonbian Sector on the screen."

A few seconds later the screen came to life and a diagram of the sector appeared on the screen, and just as Mara had guessed the planet she was thinking of was the furthest away on the course Slips had plotted using the Skywalker's last known trajectory. Keeping an eye on the screen she ordered.

"Bring us out of hyperspace I need to send a report to the Emperor, then once I'm finished plot a course to Belkadan and keep us in hyperspace as long as you can I want to get as close to the planet as possible."

Slips complied with the order and while bring the ship back to real space he also began plotting the new course for Belkadan. As soon as the ship reverted Mara unbuckled herself went to the common area of the ship and used the holoprojector there to contact the Emperor. Almost immediately the Emperor's hooded image appeared before her.

"You have news of the traitor and his son?" The Emperor asked ominously.

"I do my Lord." Mara started taking to her knee.

"Then spare the pleasantries and get to the point."

"As you wish my Lord, I have traced the two to the Dalonbian sector and more precisely I believe them to be on the planet Belkadan."

"Belkadan, I know of this planet there is nothing there but dense forests, a plan was developed but abandoned when I ordered planets in the outer rim to be explored for out posts and resources."

"Yes I have read the reports completed by none other than the former Darth Vader himself, however I believe them to be there for the same reason only not on a permanent basis more of a temporary in hopes to bring planets in the system not already subjugated by you into their fold."

"I see... you've done well my young apprentice, keep me apprised of your progress."

Then with out so much as a nod the Emperor's image disappeared. Leaving Mara to stare at a blank wall, but then she didn't expect one he was the Emperor he didn't do such things. After a moment she rose returned to the cockpit gave Slips the order to proceed to Belkadan and she slipped back into the pilot's seat just before the ship slipped into hyperspace.

If Mara was right the two were on Belkadan and she'd have to locate them with out them knowing she was there, but with the connection she felt with the younger Skywalker at their last meeting the hope of having the element of surprise began to fade. She thought it a fluke, but who could say, even the Emperor didn't have all the answers when it came to the Force.

Kicking that aside she concluded that it was something not to worry about they'd both know she was there the moment she sprung to face them so the element of surprise was not an option. They knew she'd come for them when they'd let her live. They just didn't know when, or where.


	22. Chapter 22

**'VADER: MIA'**

**'Episode II: Return of the Chosen One'**

**Chapter 22**

Her ship in a standard orbit around Belkadan, Mara switched from pilot to science officer. Activating her ships scanners, and while she waited for them to initialize she contemplated the strange connection she had with the younger Skywalker. It had returned almost immediately upon entering the orbit of Belkadan, and almost as immediate she hid her presence in the Force hoping that she wasn't detected by her quarry below.

After several passes she had located not one, but two ships, and while she could not identify either ship she new one to belong to the Skywalker's. The other one was a bit of a mystery, no matter their death would be a bonus and would be no extra expense of energy to kill who ever was with the Skywalker's; beside she could use the training.

Deciding on where to land she could not pick out her quarry due to the massive life force readings on the planet below. She could locate them through the Force but that would alert them to her presence and she just wasn't ready to let them know she was there. Once on the planet she could use portable scanner to help locate her prey, which would be less alerting than flying and scanning from the air. Once she found them and at the last possible moment when all their Force senses would be alert she strike hard fast and hope that her first blow would be a death blow.

Deciding on the ship furthest to the north; and unbeknownst to her it was the Millennium Falcon, she set a course to land in a clearing a few kilometers just to the east of it.

By days end she hoped to have her mission completed and be well on her way back to Coruscant; providing she didn't sustain any injuries. That would be the best case scenario; of course with the last battle she had with Vader still fresh in her mind she knew that scenario was nothing but fantasy.

She honed her skills on the trip to Belkadan and knew that this time she'd not fall to Vader's immeasurable control of the Force. The trick was to keep him off balance not let his emotions get involved with the battle, but let his emotions weaken his battle, and the only way to do that wae to threaten the younger Skywalker. She had learned that during the last battle, but almost paid for it with her life. This time she'd be expecting it and prepare for a quick retaliation in which she'd kill the former Sith Lord then dispatch his son then their friends… in that order.

On final approach she let Slips take the ship in while she prepared what she would need to find and kill the Skywalker's. Donning her equipment belt which consisted of: her lightsaber, a vibro-blade; for close encounters, several pouches containing anything from nutrition capsules to a first aid kit, a canteen of water, and finally a small holdout blaster with two spare power packs.

Slips landed the ship rather gingerly, so much so you could barely tell that the ship had landed. Re-checking her belt she grabbed her last piece of equipment, the portable scanner, powered it up, gave Slips some last minute orders then headed out on her hunting expedition.

Just before she closed up the ship she thought of something she didn't want to admit could happen calling up to Slips she ordered, "Should something happen to me find me and bring me home."

Locking up the ship she looked down to the portable scanner hoping it would tell her in which direction her prey was in. When nothing showed up she headed to the ship that she knew was to the west of her, with a little luck maybe they were inside and her hunting trip would be short and sweet.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Her thoughts thousands of kilometers away from where she was, Leia found herself useless. A feeling she had never felt in all her adult years. Mon Mothma had seen it and so had Admiral Ackbar. Now she sat in her quarters, not confined but asked to retreat there until such a time as she could set her mind to her work.

What was it about Han and Luke that worried her so; Han she new but Luke she couldn't figure, she liked him but only as a friend, and sure they were in the company of the most notorious villain the galaxy had ever known. But for some strange reason that wasn't bothering her, it was something else a feeling she had only recently began to feel. Unable to explain it she'd become derelict in her duties.

She had spent the latter part of the last two days in her quarters thinking about this feeling, when she could think no more she tried to set her mind to minor tasks by going over duty rosters, supply reports, and personnel disputes, but each time she was distracted by the thought of Han and Luke. Dropping the data pad she was holding she started to day dream when another feeling came to her a feeling that some one was watching her, and was in fact in the room with her. Un-startled she turned to see the image of Master Yoda.

"I…I knew you were there… I mean… I knew some one was there." Leia said with a perplexed look.

"**Troubled you are?" **

"I… I… was just thinking."

"**Know I do of who you were thinking, but something you must know about two of them."**

"You do, I mean of course you do… know something, what do I need to know?"

"**Disturbing it will be to hear this, and not easy will it be, but true it is, and task your thoughts it will."**

"It's about Han and Luke isn't it, tell me… something has happened to them, I knew we couldn't trust that…" she began to rant but was stopped by Master Yoda.

"**To them nothing has happened and about Captain Solo this is not."**

"Then Luke and Anakin?" She asked puzzled.

.

"**Short is my time so to the point I must be, about them and you this is… the Force is strong in the Skywalker family, Anakin is strong with the Force as is his son young Luke, but another Skywalker there is and equally strong… **_**is she**_** with the Force."**

"She…_ she…" _Leia replied thinking for a moment then looking to Master Yoda adding, "It's me isn't it?"

"**Yes child, you it is, keep this knowledge to yourself you must, no one can you tell… a time will come when the one who needs to tell you will do so."**

Leia sat watching as the image of Master Yoda slowly vanished, now she understood why she had the feelings she did; sort of, she didn't really understand the Force and only had heard stories from her father… Bail Organa. Being strong in the Force wasn't what was on her mind it was what Yoda had told her about Anakin being her father. That was a knowledge she could do without. She'd never bring herself around that fact that he was her father not after standing there watching as Grand Moff Tarkin gave the order to destroy the world she came to love and know as her home.

Curling up on her bed she hugged her pillow trying to get her mind around what Master Yoda had told her. She loathed, no **hated** Darth Vader for what he and grand Moff Tarkin had done to her father, mother, and her home world. She'd never forgive Anakin for taking away everything she loved.

Throwing the pillow across the room tears slowly trekked down her cheeks, tears of sadness and happiness. Sadness for the loss of her family at the hands of Vader and Tarkin, and happiness for now instead of being alone in the galaxy she had family, she had a brother… a live flesh and blood brother. That would be her salvation; for now, but he could never know she knew who he was and that stung, at least for now.

Master Yoda was right, Leia concluded, this knowledge did task her thoughts, and this would be something she'd have to keep secret a very long time. If anyone found out that she was in fact the daughter of the notorious Darth Vader it could under mind the very fabric of the Rebellions Command structure.

The more she thought about this new situation the more complex it was becoming, and then it dawned on her she may never be able to tell, or be told of her family ties to the Skywalker's, but maybe just knowing would be enough… maybe.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Do you think it was wise to tell her master?" _Obi-Wan asked concerned.

"_**Wise it was not, but necessary it was." **_Yoda replied_**.**_

"_I don't know master, I know how I felt when Anakin and I battled on Mustafa I can only guess how she feels knowing that the man that destroyed everything she knew and loved as family is her real father."_

"_**Many battles do we face in life this is but one, watch over them you will, and help when help is needed, fine she will be in the end."**_

"_As you wish master." _Obi-Wan replied.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anakin moved fast through the forest but not to fast that his companions could not keep up. He hadn't told them that there were two separate voids he had sensed. And that meant that there were more than four Yuuzhan Vong warriors. The other void was much larger suggesting that there could be another six to ten warriors. Though that group of warriors seemed to be stationary, this meant that Anakin had located their encampment.

This is why Anakin had chose the direction he did, when he and his companions met up with the smaller group of Vong warriors Anakin figured by the time the larger group knew what had happened they be well on their way off Belkadan.

The plan was to meet up with the Vong somewhere just before their ship dispatch them board the ship and head into space with Captain Solo's ship close behind.

Moving more swiftly now Anakin was now fully immersed into the Force he'd kept tabs on the void and thus far it seemed they were just exploring, though they were heading straight towards Anakin's ship. Their position now paralleling the Vong warriors it would be long; at the pace they were moving, that they'd pass them and be able to set up a suitable ambush. Anakin still the tactician the Empire had come to know used that knowledge to plan his attack. He'd hope to move away from his companions and deal with the threat himself thus sparing any unnecessary injuries, or worse… deaths.

Stopping eventually, he checked the progress of the void and had worked out exactly where he wanted to ambush the warriors. Turning he motioned for Luke and Han to crouch down the back tracked several steps to talk to them. Talking at a whisper he informed them of his plan.

"Ok this is where you'll wait I will go on ahead and engage the warriors."

He began, "you two will remain here until I return if I should fall then it will fall upon you two to return to the ship and head back to inform command of what we found here."

"Fall father, you'll not fall I'm going with you."

"No my son if I do fall you are all that is left of the Jedi, and I won't jeopardize the future of the order, besides you have someone else to look after." Anakin said with a stare knowing that Luke knew who he was talking about.

"I can't do it father not even for he… we both need you with out you there is no future, I'm not fully trained to take over the Order, we fight together or not at all."

Han not one for sitting back especially when there was a battle about to erupt agreed with Luke, adding.

"I'm with the kid Anakin if you think I'm gonna sit back while some one else saves my butt… you're wrong , if I'm here I'm helping whether you like it or not so stop all this talking and lets get down to business."

Anakin thought for a moment he hoped that the two would listen to reason but on further thought, and listening to their comments he decided he was just being the over protective father.

"Ok, it's against my wishes but you two will be my back up when I tell you, and **only** when I tell you, move and attack the targets I set for you, understood?"

Both nodded and just before moving out to take their positions each checked there weapons.

Anakin again took the lead he'd pacified them by letting them come, he'd place them in places where they'd most likely be away from the battle and allow him the time he needed to dispatch the warriors.

They hadn't gone more than several steps when Anakin's danger sense went of like a ship entering hyperspace. The Force told him to drop and before he even made it to the ground a Thud Bug went whizzing over his head. After recovering; which was just as quick as he went down, Anakin called his lightsaber to hand activated it whirled around checking to see that Luke and Han were ok. What he saw was that Luke had sensed the attack but not having enough time to alert Han the Thud bug struck him in the arm causing a three inch gash in his right shoulder. Tossing Luke a battle dressing from his belt he pointed to Hans arm while he scanned through the Force where the attack came from, or in the Yuuzhan Vong's case where it didn't come from.

Immersing himself into the Force he stretched out searching for the void. The void had stopped a few thousand meters behind them; so where did this warrior come from. Possible scout moving on ahead checking for the team behind him. The question now was where was the warrior now? Thinking back to his first encounter Anakin did what he done then, played on the Vong's self assurance. Looking to Han and Luke he motioned to stay down.

"Where are you coward… show your self and die with honor." Anakin said in a raised voice looking around.

As with the last Vong warrior this warrior followed suit.

"Coward… who do you call a coward?"

"I call you a coward I did not attack you from behind a tree." Anakin replied mocking the warrior.

With that the warriors look intensified, raising his weapon he screamed.

"Prepare to die infidel!"

"It is not me that will die, but you." Anakin said continuing to mock the warrior."

Luke and Han stood by Luke with lightsaber in hand and Han now holding his blaster fingering the trigger.

"I'm gonna blast him Luke." With that said Han level his blaster and fire a shot that struck the warrior dead center of his chest knocking back several feet and onto his back. Anakin turned swiftly looking from where the shot came from eyeing Han still holding his blaster up and pointed towards the now dead warrior.

"Sorry but all this talking was a bit much so I figured, get to the point." Han said with a shrug.

Their attention turned from the seemingly dead warrior Anakin approached Han. Han just looked up shrugged again then extended his hand silently asking for a hand up from the ground.

"Who is the coward now infidel, you keep my attention while another shoots at me, you are no better than the shamed ones." The warrior said returning to his feet.

Anakin whirled around calling his lightsaber to hand, but not activating it.

"I had hoped you were still alive coward, now I can kill you with honor." Anakin shot back again mocking the warrior.

Anakin raised his hand towards the warrior biding time to consult with his companions, but all Anakin did was look at Han and Luke silently forbidding them to interfere in the coming battle. Turning his attention back to the warrior he slowly closed the gap between him and the warrior.

"Shamed ones, you are no better then your shamed one you attack with out provocation injure one of my companions then insult us when he retaliates for the injury you caused." Anakin said continuing to mock the warrior.

"We need no reason to attack that is our way this is our planet now and you are invaders, for that you will die." The infuriated warrior shouted back.

"We shall see warrior we shall see."

Anakin brought his lightsaber to bear activating it at the same time. The warrior brought his weapon to bear and the two slowly closed the remaining gap between them. When close enough, the two circled each other with Anakin circling to the right and the warrior circling to the left. It was the warrior who struck first but Anakin easily parried the strike returning one of his own. He was surprised when his lightsaber did not cut straight through the warrior's weapon.

Continuing to circle each continued to size the other looking for weakness in the other's defenses. It wasn't the full out battle Anakin had expected and not one for patience he thought now was the time to press his attack. Using the Force he called any object in the area large enough to hurl at the warrior while keeping him busy with his lightsaber attacks.

"You fight well infidel you will hold a place in my mind as a formidable enemy."

That being said the first of the objects Anakin had called with the Force struck the warrior in the back momentarily knocking him off balance. Quickly regaining him balance he smirked looking in the direction the object had come from but saw nothing there tilting his head to the side he saw his foes companions several meters behind and knew that it was not them that had thrown the object.

"You hide another friend infidel; no matter you will all die soon enough."

Anakin continued his attack this time between lighsaber strikes he Force hurled multiple objects at the warrior. Force jumping over the warrior trying to gain an advance but each time the warrior defended easily. Sweat pouring from him Anakin's frustration was beginning to mount, he'd never lasted this long in a battle, and in fact the last time he was in a battle this long it was against his old master Obi-Wan. Drawing on the Force more he began to move faster his strikes coming from many directions some missing, or seem to miss while others were parried by the warrior.

"Yes infidel you are strong but not strong enough." The warrior said taunting Anakin.

"You haven't seen anything yet warrior," Anakin shot back.

He'd had enough, and time was short, the distance between them and the warrior's companions was closing, this had to end and end now. Slowly in a tree ten meters behind the warrior Anakin had broken lose a branch and through the Force fashioned; as much as he could, a spear.

Luke had watched the battle unfold and was amazed at his father skill he'd never seen a lightsaber battle such as this, and his opponent wasn't using a lightsaber. He also felt his father's mounting frustration and his ever creeping trudge to drawing on the dark side. He tried to put forth through the Force for his father to _think_ and _remain clam_, or as calm as one could be during a battle. He'd hoped the message was getting through and felt when it did.

But as the battle went on it was harder for Anakin to do so, and eventually even Luke couldn't blame his father for creeping back to the dark side. Maybe during battle it was fine to draw on the Force with anger, maybe it only mattered if you let your anger dominate your life, then maybe you would be on the path to darkness never to return. But that too was wrong his father had returned from the dark side, maybe his disappointment in his father when he killed the last warrior was wrong.

Putting forth through the Force he told his father to do as he needed, and smiled as his father returned the message with _'I'm ok… son.'_

It was at that moment that Luke had caught glimpse of something hovering above the warrior and just to his right hidden between some branches. It seemed; what Luke could see of it, as some how through the Force his father had fashioned a spear of sorts and was now trying in maneuver the warrior into position so he could end the battle. But the warrior too added something new to the battle as his weapon which was rigid throughout the beginning of the battle, had now at times seemed to become flimsy almost whip like then return to being rigid. Several times as Han and Luke watched Anakin had to move at the last second avoiding the warriors weapon as it tried to bite him.

Almost in position Anakin relented that it was close enough and launched his spear at a stunning speed. The spear traveled the distance so fast that it was almost impossible to see. Hitting its mark it entered the warrior at the base of the neck on the warriors left side and exited just above his right hip imbedding it self into the ground. Stunned the warrior dropped his weapon looking at the thing that now held him pinned in place blood oozing from entrance and exit.

"Heh…, the warrior said between coughs as blood trickled down his chin, "Jeedii… never … fight fair…" That being the warrior's last words, he slumped as his life left him his body being held up by the spear.

Anakin just stared physically drained he needed to rest, but knew he couldn't sluggishly he turned to face his son and Captain Solo he went to his knees saying.

"He knew I was Jedi."

Luke and Han rushed to Anakin's side helping him up with Luke retrieving a canteen full of water he offered it to his father. Anakin took a long gulp of water and with a gasp after dong so replied.

"Ahh… that's the ticket, but we need to move, Luke grab his pack and weapons we need to know why his weapons can deflect our lightsabers."

Luke did as asked grabbing the warriors pack and snake like staff; he placed both in a pocket in his pack, and then returned to help his father.

"Lean on me father… I'll help you."

But there was no need toe Force had done well to replenish Anakin's strength , he only needed a few moments to regain his composure granted he be in no condition to enter battle; unless he had no choice, but the warriors companions had stopped and gone a different direction. Anakin had felt that as the warrior life left him and he slumped to his knees.

"That's on, I mean I'm ok Luke tend to Han make sure his wound is covered and dressed we need to be out of her now.

As Luke checked Han's dressing, Anakin looked at the still pinned warrior wondering.

"_How did he know I was a Jedi?" _


	23. Chapter 23

_Hello all as usual none of this belong to me I just write for fun. Mr. Lucas owns it all. I didn't except Money for writing this , just kind words from those who reviewed._

**VADER MIA:**

**Episode II: Return of the Chosen One**

**Chapter 23**

Mara pushed through the unrelenting forest. Had it not have been for her strength in the Force her progress would've been slowed considerably. Using the Force she pushed aside trees, bushes, or anything else that might have impeded her progress. She was determined to finish this mission and return to Coruscant with the news that the Skywalker's lived no more. Having no luck in locating her quarry with her ships scanners she now tried to locate them with a portable scanner and there too she was having the same luck.

She slowly walked the perimeter of her ship and waited for the tell tale blip that would inform her she had found her quarry, but as she finished circling her ship the sound never came. Her next line of action was to head to the ship she chose as the Skywalker's and hoped that her targets were there.

Stopping momentarily to take a drink she surveyed the terrain ahead.

Replacing her canteen into its pouch she took several steps forward and felt a slight tremor in the Force, and it was close. But what she felt was not in the direction of the ship to which she was heading, but to her immediate right.

"That's it that's where they are." She whispered a devilish smile forming on her face.

Turning slightly to the right she pushed out with the Force again clearing a path. But now that she found what she was looking for; or so she thought, she put more of the Force into knocking trees, and bushes out of the path she was constructing. At a hurried pace she move with ease like a lightsaber through flesh. This day would see the end of the Emperors most feared enemy and a rise in her abilities and favor with the Emperor. Surely now she would become his most prized; replacing easily the now traitorous Vader, and not just remain his secret assassin.

She now picked up her pace to a slow run, continuing to use the Force to plow a path through the forest. She'd gone; by her account, half the distance towards her quarry from where she had first felt the twinge. Stopping momentarily she stretched out with the Force. But as she moved further out the twinge that she felt was gone, she felt nothing but the creatures of Belkadan.

"How can that be?" Mara asked herself.

Her determination now replaced with anger, she turned in all directions, her only option now was to turn around and head back towards the ship she thought to be the Skywalker's.

She'd almost reached the point from where she'd deviated from her original course, when the distinctive sound of a ship's engines became evident above her head. Looking up she turned her head slightly as a ship came into view.

"Damn." She screamed.

The ship only in her view for a few seconds disappeared passed over her head and was again hidden by the forests canopy. Stretching out with the Force she didn't care if she made her presence known on the planet if the Skywalker's were on that ship she wanted them to know just how close they came to confronting her again. But much to her surprise she did not feel them aboard the ship. In fact she only felt one presence aboard. Looking away from the ship toward the direction she had just come, and by coincidence the same direction the ship was now traveling in she knew that she had given away her element of surprise. Not only did she know it but she felt it as that fact was impressed upon her from the former Dark Lord.

"_I know you are here… assassin."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Still a little weak, but well enough to travel Anakin moved through the Forest as Luke lead the way to their ship. His strength slowly returning to him he stopped as his danger sense tingled. Whipping around in the direct that Captain Solo had said his ship was in, he felt something he'd hoped would have been a while before he felt again… the presence of the Emperor's assassin, and he impressed upon her through the Force that he knew she was there.

"Luke." Anakin whispered.

But as Luke turned around to look at his father, he knew exactly what his father was gong to say, answering.

"I know father… I felt her when she entered orbit, I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you."

"Felt who?" Han asked as he came up from the rear and stopped next to Anakin.

"It is of no worry Captain Solo." Anakin said momentarily shifting his attention from Luke.

Anakin was not pleased at secrets being kept from him, the Emperor had done that to him and that was the reason he now was where he was. He'd not let that happen again and let Luke know that fact as he again turned his attention back towards his son and Padawan.

"You knew… and said nothing, have you listened to nothing I've taught you… that all have taught you, from this point on you will hide nothing from me, is that understood Padawan?"

"Umm… excuse me but I'm part of this little group here, and if some one is here that you are worried about I need to know about them too."

Luke at a loss for words tried to answer but was met with a stern look from Anakin, in the end all he did was nod.

"It's nothing Han we'll handle…" Luke stopped and he again received another look from his father. "I mean my master and I will handle it."

"Master _and_ father will handle what, I want to know who's here and why she…" Han asked Luke slightly infuriated that something was being kept from him, "she… is such a worry to the both of you?"

Anakin and Luke just stared at each other With Anakin silently consenting that Captain Solo did have the right to know.

"As you wish captain," Anakin began, "There is an assassin on the planet that we've run into before… she is the new apprentice of the Emperor, and she is here to kill us." Anakin said pointing to first Luke then himself.

"An assassin huh- well bring her on it's, three against one… _right_, I've dealt with her kind before, they're quick but not very smart." Han replied smugly.

"Not like this Han, she's very powerful in the Force." Luke returned.

"Oh… not that mumbo jumbo stuff again… please spare me I'll take her out if you two are so worried." Han said now sounding sarcastic.

"If it were only that easy Captain Solo, if it were only that easy."

Anakin then turned to Luke and the two seemed to know what the next step was, it was almost as if the two were joined mentally for this moment. Each looked to the direction they were traveling and then to the direction they had just come, then back to each other.

"We won't make it to the ship before she catches up with us." Luke said a slight tone of concern in his voice.

"No padawan, we'll make it, you've forgotten about Captain Solo's friend, he'll be over head momentarily, Captain Solo contact you friend and have him pick us up, we need to be off this planet **now**."

Han said nothing and even though he'd put up a good front if Anakin was scared of this assassin, then perhaps caution was taking the pilot's seat while valor sat in the cargo hold; at least this time. Reaching into his pocket he pulled his comlink out and contacted Chewie.

"Chewie… Chewie home in on my signal and pick us up fast we've got more company than we need right now and we need to off planet."

Chewbacca acknowledged Hans transmission, homed in on Han's signal and picked the trio up. In moments they were in Belkadan's upper atmosphere then into outer space, and shortly after that into hyperspace. All the while Luke's strange connection with the assassin; which disappeared shortly after he'd felt her enter orbit then just as suddenly return right before he told his father he knew of her presence, had been stronger than ever. But this time it was her sending a message

"_You can't run forever, no matter where you go I will find you." _

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

'_You can't run forever,'_ was the message Mara implied through the Force to the younger Skywalker. Again she watched as her quarry left hastily, except this time she was not suffering from injuries received in battle from Lord Vader. She thought of calling Slips to pick her so she could give chase, but thought better of it knowing that there were two ships to deal with, and while there was only one of those ships in the air now, she was sure that by the time slips picked her up there'd be two, and one of those would be piloted by Lord Vader himself. And by all accounts he was one of if not the best pilot in the entire galaxy.

She'd figured by her surrounding and the feel of the ship through the Force that she was a little over an hour away from her ship; at her present pace, more than enough time to come up with a plan to dispatch the Skywalker's.

Killing them was going to be harder than she thought especially now that he was with friends, though it was hard to believe that the former Dark Lord had friends.

She could call for a ship or two but that would just complicate things and she didn't want to look weak in the eyes of her master. No this would take planning, she could handle them as an assassin would but trying to kill them from long distance would be virtually, in not totally, impossible. To get them she'd have to be stealthy and close… very close.

She continued thinking along the line of an assassin rather than a Sith apprentice when her danger sense told her to drop and drop fast. As she went down several thud bugs went whizzing by her head, one so close that it brushed against her hair cutting a lock free. As she hit the ground the severed hair followed, and as she looked at it she silently promised that who ever did that would pay, and pay dearly.

Stretching out with the Force she tried to locate what had attacked her and from where but all she could detect was the ever bothersome insect life and several small rodents vying for another insect. Strange she thought that nothing was evident in the Force, trying to get to her feet the Force again alerted her to roll right and remain on the ground as several more of the strange creatures struck the ground where she had just been.

Frustrated that she could not locate them through the Force, being the elite assassin that she was she knew if she couldn't locate them with in the Force they must have some type of dampening field, and her next course was to locate them from above. Searching out a suitable tree with a branch to which she could Force jump too, she stretched out again with the Force this time drawing it in to gain the strength to Force jump the several meters up to the branch.

No sooner did she move when several more of the strange creature whizzed by this time at her feet but well below them as not injure her. Landing on the branch and immediately activating her lightsaber she took a defensive stance awaiting the next attack, which came only seconds after she landed and took her stance.

Being high above she could now scan the area visually looking for her attackers, and locate them she did. But they were not just behind her but all around him, seven in all. And by her account all were quite ugly beings, the likes of which she had never seen before. But they had attacked her and for that they would all die. Her quick movement using the Force disoriented her attackers and they were hard pressed to find where she was. So being the assassin that she was she figured she could pick off two maybe three before they honed in on her and returned fire.

Looking for their target frantically the Yuuzhan Vong could not locate her, so they waited. What they didn't know was that Mara was watching their every move planning their demise. She watched as each warrior took a tactical stance with each warrior covering another's back. Though spread at a fifteen meter distance Mara would have to be quick in dispatching them, and from the looks of their armor using a blaster was out of the question, so it was to be a close encounter, surely no problem for her lightsaber to cut through what ever it was they made their armor from.

Waiting several minutes watching each of the warriors from her perch high above, she looked for the weak link in their chain. Once she found it that would be her beginning. Naturally, in most societies the smallest would be the weakest link but with these being there were no small ones, they were all the same size so picking the weakest link was becoming a difficult task. After several more minutes she had worked out her plan and settled on who she thought was the weak link in the warriors group. Reading herself she crouched to one knee ready to push off with a Force aided jump toward her foe, just before she jumped she whispered.

"Here I come uglies."


	24. Chapter 24

**VADER MIA:**

**Episode II: Return of the Chosen One**

**Chapter 24**

Mara's Force assisted leap brought her right to where she wanted, just beyond arms distance of her first victim. Activating her lightsaber just before she landed she caught the warrior off guard and was able to bring her lightsaber across the warriors neck cleaving his head from his body. Not waiting to see him fall her next move; again aided by a Force assisted leap, brought her to within a meters distance away from who she thought was the next weakest link amongst the seven warriors. But this time the warrior was waiting, having seen the demise of his fellow warrior he began calling to his fellow soldiers that he had located the infidel.

"It is here… the infidel is here warriors!" He screamed and bringing his amphistaff to bear.

Mara stared at the strange weapon as he unfurled from around his arm. Swinging wildly as lightsaber met amphistaff, she met each of his parries and was surprised to see that her blade had no effect on what she determined was a living weapon. When first she saw the warrior remove it from his arm it seemed to move like a serpent, but with a quick flick of his wrist it became rigid as a staff. She had never seen a bio-weapon such as his, but was not unknowledgeable about such things.

"Ahh… you Jeedii are all the same you think your mechanical weapons are all powerful, nothing compares to the weapons of a Yuuzhan Vong Warrior."

Though she had never seen the Vong before it was obvious that they had known the Jedi, but what they didn't know was that she was not a Jedi she was a Sith apprentice, and such an apprentice, she did not like or tolerate being called … 'a Jeedii,' as he put it.

"First mistake pal, I am not a Jeedii and I never will be." With that being said her attack grew in ferocity her movement almost becoming a blur. Even the warrior was hard pressed to keep up with her parries. But as some of her strikes hit home they did nothing against her enemies armor in fact it almost seemed to bounce off his armor. She needed to find a weakness. This battle had gone on far longer than she planned and in moments the warrior's friends would be upon them. The only weakness she knew of was from the previous warrior and that was a head strike. Stretching out with the Force she gathered as much into her as she could, several more strikes and his friends would be there, she needed to end the battle and give herself the time she needed to engage the next of her doomed attackers.

The moment she was waiting for appeared as she swept her blade low striking at the warrior's leg taking it out from under him causing him to drop to his knee. In the same movement; a sort of wide arc, she then swung her blade at waist height, or neck level with the warrior on his knee, a moment later his head too was cleaved from his body. And none too soon as the warrior's comrades arrived. Through her peripheral vision she saw the first of his friends just to the right and keeping with the same movement swept his legs from under him and as he hit the ground another Vong warrior lay headless.

"Ha three down and four to go," she said as the next of the warrior's burst onto the scene.

Now surrounded by the remaining four warriors, they stared at her eyes flaring each hold the strange serpentine weapon.

"You fight well Jeedii; you will be remembered with honor." The one warrior she though to be the leader of the group said to her.

"Honor huh, what would you know of honor your first attacks were from behind, the sure sign of an assassin, or more likely… cowards." Mara Replied as she eyed each of the warriors lightsaber held at waist height.

"We will show you what cowards we are…Jeedii." The warrior rebutted, obvious disdain in his voice at Mara's comment.

As they each stood staring at each other Mara again tried to a read on them through the Force but still found them to be absent. Now it became a waiting game to see who'd make the first move, Mara wanted to be the first and she knew the one to attack, the ugly who dared call her a Jedi.

Her lightsaber humming at her side she set her feet for a Force assisted leap. She'd worked out in her mind her plan of attack. It was simple really her attacker left themselves open for low strikes and their armor; what ever it was made of, was obviously heavy and made them easier to tumble.

What she didn't know was that three warriors she had killed were lower class warriors in the warrior caste of the Yuuzhan Vong. And had yet to prove themselves, this was there time to show what they could do against an infidel that used mechanical weapons rather than organic ones. The warriors had failed miserably and would not be remembered with honor in fact they would not be remembered at all.

Her feet set she waited until just the right moment, unable to sense then she waited until the slightest movement came from one of them, then sprung. She went straight up pulling her vibroblade from her boot and sent it with a Force push straight down targeting the warrior she had figured was the leader. The blade went at break speeds and any one lucky enough to see it would have thought it to be one of Belkadan's many flying pests. Striking home she heard the _snnnk _of the blade as it entered the warrior's skull. Seconds later he fell to the ground twitching, blood oozing from his nose ears and from the wound itself. All this transpired in what felt like minutes but in fact only took seconds. Seeing their comrade downed by the infidel the remaining three warriors' backed off giving Mara a wide birth. She returned to the ground her weapon still in hand but now it was activated.

"What, I showered this morning." Mara commented as she watched the three remaining warrior's back off several meters.

Now she was sure she had gotten the leader of the pack and the others were hard pressed to figure out what to do with out their leader. So Mara thought the next thing would take over them the sheer anger of having their leader killed by an infidel. Now they would want revenge and when anger fuel by revenge came along nothing went by the books, and waited again circling wondering which of the warriors was next to meet his doom. She'd not waited long when the three charged all at once amphistaffs raised high.

"Oh, a suicidal run is it, fine with me boys the faster we get this done the faster I can get after the real competition?"

Mara stood ready her lightsaber held waist high ready for the ensuing attack reaching out with her other hand she called her vibroblade to her hand. Still embedded in the Vong leader's head it made a sucking noised as it came free of the warrior's skull and flew to her hand, the handle smacking her palm as she caught it. Whipping the blood from the blade on her thigh she flipped it in her hand catching it by the blade and threw it towards her next victim. This time the blade was deflected when a Vong warrior it was heading towards lifted his arm deflecting the blade sending it into a tree.

"Getting lucky are we, well your luck is about to run out ugly." Mara cautioned as she first deaked to the right then to the left ducking behind a Dalloralla tree. The warrior expecting her to come around the other side of the tree stood waiting for her to emerge but as he stood waiting for her she never came around. Thinking it was a ruse he quickly turned to see if she was behind but as he turned he was speared through the right eye with her light saber. With a quick flip of her wrist she brought her lightsaber out the top of his skull almost completely cleaving it in two. Had her lightsaber not cauterized the wound as it entered she'd have been covered in the warrior's blood and brains.

With no time to waste the remaining two warriors; though only slightly inhibited by the forest were on her leaving her just enough time to recover. Each struck at her with their amphistaffs and each was parried by Mara's lightsaber. It became a bit touchy when one of the warriors stepped back and began throwing thud bugs at Mara. But being so intoned with the Force she deflected them with ease and continued her battle with the remaining warrior's. While she loved the workout and not to mention the lightsaber training she was getting she had to end this little encounter to pursue another.

"You fight like younglings Uglies, and I would love to stay and play some more… but duty calls."

With that she Forced leaped over the two warriors landing beside them and struck at one of the warriors; in the only other weak spot she could find in their armor. With one swift move she cleaved his hand from his arm, and watched as hand and staff fell to the ground. The warrior surprised that he no longer held his weapon or possessed the hand that held it, just stared. Mara keeping with the momentum of her attack brought her lightsaber around decapitating the two at the same time. Ending in a crouch, she watched as first the heads of the warriors with the stunned looks still on their faces, then their bodies followed falling to the ground.

Sweat pouring profusely from her she used her sleeve to wipe her forehead. Quite pleased that she suffered nothing more than superficial scratches from leaping around the forest, her first thought was to stretch out with the Force to see if the Farm boy was still with in range of the strange connection they shared. Not sensing anything she didn't give her assailants a second thought, pulling her comlink out, she contacted Slips having him pick her up at her position and monitor any ships that were leaving or that had left within the last hour.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Safely aboard the Falcon Han, Luke and Anakin took turns using the fresher's to wipe the battle grime from themselves. With Chewie piloting the ship, the three; once they were finished cleaning up, sat in the common area debriefing each other and getting around the new and probably the most recent threat to the galaxy since the beginning of the Empire. While Han wasn't all that worried at least on the outside Anakin and Luke did not share his optimism if they were in fact bent on invading the galaxy with intentions of conquest. The two wanted to think the best but given the facts of what they found they believed that the galaxy was in for a battle they would probably have a hard fought time winning.

"Master they knew a lot about us including the Jedi." Luke inferred.

"Yes which only leads me to believe that they been here before and have taken captives, and given their presence or rather lack of presence in the Force it doesn't surprise me that they could have captured a Jedi or two."

Anakin explained.

"It doesn't make sense for them to come here bent on conquest."

"Some people believe that their way of life is best for all, and will do anything to make other bend to their way, and given what I've seen from these people they'll stop at nothing to accomplish their goal."

"Well I for one don't see the problem we've, I mean I've seen all kinds of things and beings in the galaxy and none have lead me to believe that they can't be dealt with… one way or another." Han chimed in.

"Would it be as easy as how you put it Captain Solo but I feel you are wrong and given the severity of what we have found here I think our present mission has to be placed on hold." Anakin surmised.

Luke though for a moment thinking maybe that Han might be some what right thought better. His father had been part of an evil Empire bent on the destruction of the galaxies old ways, to instill its ways. And one thing his Aunt and Uncle had told him when he was a boy, _'Evil knows evil'_.

"I'll tell Chewie where we're going." Luke said as he rose and headed towards the cockpit.

Han watched his expression changed as Luke left the area, turning to Anakin he let him know how he really felt.

"I think your right Anakin I think we're going to be hit and hit hard, and I don't think anything is going to stop these guys once they get a foot hold in our galaxy, the only good thing is that we know there point of entry."

"Possibly Captain Solo… possibly, but I'm inclined to think that these warriors have multiple entry points…, Anakin started.

"It would be shear ignorance to think other wise, after all it's what the Emperor did, attack on many fronts, split your enemy's forces up and weaken them."

Han nodded in agreement then turned as out of the corner of his eye he spied Luke returning from the cockpit.

"Father, we'll be at the ship momentarily… and Han, Chewie has started to set the co-ordinates for the return to Hoth."

Han nodded and patted Luke on the shoulder as he headed to the cockpit to help Chewie pausing quickly to whisper something in Luke's ear.

"Ya know your father is ok, I'm sorry he went down the wrong path."

Luke smiled and returned the pat on Han's hand. But something about Jedi that Han didn't know was that they could enhance their senses. Anakin with a slight smile on his face replied.

"Thank you Captain Solo, but regardless of the path I took I am here now and that's what matters."


End file.
